La última esperanza (Reylo)
by Laura Barcali
Summary: Este fic continúa "Los últimos Jedi". Tras la batalla en el planeta Crait , lo que queda de La Resistencia huye en el Halcón Milenario, y La nueva orden, con el Líder Supremo Kylo Ren al mando, se repliega. Rey se convertirá entonces en la última esperanza de Leia Organa, tanto para salvar a la Galaxia como a su hijo Ben de las garras del lado oscuro de la Fuerza.
1. Chapter 1

La última esperanza

Capítulo 1

Tras abandonar por completo Crait, el planeta de sal en el que se habían refugiado los últimos supervivientes de la Resistencia, consiguiendo escapar finalmente, Kylo Ren ordenó que lo dejaran solo y nadie le molestara, pese a los intentos del estúpido Hux por hablar con él.

Kylo estaba furioso con Luke por cómo se había burlado de su persona delante de todos sus súbditos, con aquella proyección de su presencia utilizando la Fuerza. Kylo estaba furioso con la maldita Resistencia y por cómo habían conseguido escapar finalmente, y de forma inexplicable siendo tan pocos ya. Pero sobre todo estaba furioso con Rey por no haber aceptado su propuesta de unirse a él para dominar la galaxia juntos. Ella era muy poderosa, con la muchacha a su lado nadie le hubiera podido parar. Se la pagarían todos, tarde o temprano, en especial ella.

Estuvo a punto de sacar su espada láser y descargar la ira contra las paredes de la habitación, justo cuando una voz a su espalda retuvo sus impulsos.

—Líder Supremo —se escuché decir al General Hux a sus espaldas. No había sonado muy convincente en su tono, no consideraba al caballero de Ren un Líder, y menos Supremo, sobre todo tras semejante berrinche en el planeta Crait. Ojalá lo hubiera matado cuando estaba inconsciente. Pero mantuvo sus pensamientos lejos de eso nada más personarse ante él, pues obviamente temía por su vida.

—Dije que no se me molestara. —Ni siquiera miró al pelirrojo, intentando mantenerse sereno.

—Solo quería informarle de que los rebeldes han escapado definitivamente y sin dejar rastro. Suponemos que en… —carraspeó—, el Halcón Milenario.

Los puños enguantados de Kylo se cerraron haciendo ruido al frotarse el cuero.

"Esa maldita chatarra vieja de mi padre, tengo que acabar con ella de una vez".

—Puede retirarse, General Hux.

Este lo hizo con gusto, pues no soportaba estar cerca de Kylo Ren.

El joven giró la cabeza la escuchar las compuertas cerrarse y caminó hasta un asiento cercano. Miró por la ventana la inmensidad de la Galaxia, ya muy lejos del planeta donde había hecho el ridículo, era consciente.

De todos modos, no importaba pues era el nuevo Líder Supremo tras partir en dos a Snoke que, pendiente de sonsacarle a Rey, no había prestado la atención suficiente y esa había sido su perdición: pensar que era un simple aprendiz, enceguerarse con esa maldita chatarrera y creerse invencible.

Durante aquellos largos minutos en los que ambos lucharon contra la guardia Pretoriana de Élite se sintió poderoso, fuerte y que nadie podría vencerlos mientras permanecieran juntos. Fue como sentirse completo.

Qué decepción cuando Rey no quiso tomar su mano y acompañarlo. Recordó la sensación de rechazo, de traición, de desazón, de rabia. La misma que cuando Luke Skywalker quiso acabar con él mientras dormía.

Pensaba que aquellos días anteriores, mientras la Fuerza los conectaba, cuando sus manos llegaron a sentirse en la distancia, podrían ser aliados, que de verdad le importaba a alguien, que ella no le judgaba como lo habían hecho todos desde su infancia, a pesar de haberlo llamado monstruo al principio por matar a su propio padre, cosa que no le negó.

Pero no, ella era igual que todos esos seres que no le comprendían. Incluso peor si cabía pues le dejó ver dentro de él, aunque fuera un poco. Llevaba cerrado muchos años, a cualquiera. Por eso se sentía completamente traicionado.

Kylo se levantó y fue hasta la ventana que lo aislaba del espacio exterior. Vio su propia imagen en el cristal y apretó los labios. Levantó la mano para tocar la que le ofrecía su reflejo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar la sensación de los dedos de Rey y acabó por aporrear el vidrio con el puño primero y luego con ambos, como un loco. La Fuerza se le descontroló de tal forma que lo resquebrajó, algo prácticamente imposible por el material del que estaba hecho.

Se apartó al darse cuenta, reculando hasta las puertas. Apretó el botón para que se abrieran, marchándose con una expresión osca en sus facciones.


	2. Capítulo 2

La última esperanza

Capítulo 2

Rey observó a Finn, el cual no se había apartado de Rose en ningún momento desde que esta cayó inconsciente. Se alegró de que su amigo estuviera bien y de que aquella muchacha lo hubiera salvado de la locura que pretendía llevar a cabo.

—Es un gran tipo —comentó a su lado Poe Dameron.

—Lo es —sonrió Rey.

—¿Vosotros…? —El piloto hizo un movimiento con los dedos dando a entender si había alguna relación más allá de la amistosa.

—Oh, no. ¡No! —enrojeció.

—Perdona mi indiscreción. BB-8 me había informado mal.

Se escucharon unos ruiditos de indignación cerca de ellos y al droide dar vueltas tras ellos, enfadado.

—Oh, calla —le instó Poe.

—Será mejor que los dejemos solos —comentó Rey caminando hacia la puerta. Leia Organa los esperaba fuera.

—General Organa —la saludó Poe.

Esta tenía una tristeza en sus ojos imposible de disimular. Suponían que por todas las muertes acontecidas y lo mermada que había quedado la Resistencia. Para colmo, habían tenido que dejar atrás a Luke, pensaron todos, pero Leia sabía perfectamente que su hermano ya no volvería.

—Querría hablar con Rey, a solas —añadió al ver que Poe no se marchaba.

—Por supuesto.

El piloto, junto a un BB-8 aún indignado, se marcharon dejando solas a ambas mujeres.

—Rey —Leia le tocó el brazo mientras comenzaba a hablar—. No me queda mucho.

—¿Cómo? Pero General Organa…

—La Fuerza me llama al otro lado, lo siento en cada célula de mi ser. —Miró a los ojos a Rey, que se entristeció—. Hice un gran esfuerzo para volver tras aquella explosión. Nunca había usado así la Fuerza.

—Pero hay que buscar al maestro Luke de nuevo.

Organa negó con la cabeza.

—Rey, Luke ya no está. Vino a despedirse…

—¡Kylo lo mató! —dijo furiosa.

—No, Rey, simplemente Luke hizo su último esfuerzo para darle una lección, para despedirse de todos nosotros, para volver a ser el Jedi que fue. Ahora está con nuestro padre, con Obi-Wan y Yoda.

—Pero…

Rey no pudo reprimir las lágrimas.

—Iré a Ahch-To y lo buscaré.

Leia puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha y negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora tú eres nuestra última esperanza, Rey. Te necesitamos, necesitamos que resurjan los caballeros Jedi de nuevo.

—Pero yo no sé…

—La Fuerza es muy poderosa en ti. Eres la única que puede parar a Ben cuando yo ya no esté.

—Mató a Snoke… Al principio pensé que lo hizo para salvarme, pero fue para usurpar su lugar… Ben ya no sé si tiene salvación, lo siento mucho.

—Como te he dicho, eres la última esperanza. Para cambiar el destino de la Galaxia y que la nueva Orden no la gobierne, Ben ha de abrazar la luz. Y creo que eres la única que puede hacer eso.

—Durante algún tiempo yo también lo creí, pero la oscuridad lo embarga. Tiene muchos problemas que no le dejan ver la luz.

—Lo sé, créeme que lo sé…

Leia se apartó de la joven y caminó lentamente por el pasillo. Rey la siguió.

—Ya de pequeño esperábamos demasiado de él, supongo. Pero ser nieto del legendario Darth Vader no le ayudó, sino todo lo contrario. Y Han… Han no fue el padre que tenía que haber sido. No estuvo ahí en los momentos duros. Luke, por su parte, siempre tuvo un miedo atroz a que se desarrollara el lado Oscuro en él. Y, al final, fue ese miedo el que empujó a mi hijo, que debía debatirse entre seguir a su Maestro y tío, o a Snoke que ya había pervertido su mente. El error de mi hermano fue tan solo el detonante. Creo que jamás he sentido tanto dolor como en aquel momento.

—Lo lamento…

—Organa la miró con una sonrisa triste.

—Tú, en cambio, tienes luz propia. No creo que haya nadie más en toda la galaxia que pueda hacer volver a Ben. Así lo siento de veras.

—General, prometo que haré cuanto esté en mi mano para que así sea.

Leía asintió y cerró los ojos.

—Necesito descansar.

Se marchó dejando de pie a Rey, angustiada por la pérdida de su Maestro y sin saber cómo iba a llevar a cabo una promesa tan difícil de conseguir.

Durante los días que Snoke la conectó con Kylo para atraerla hasta él, manipulándolos a ambos, sintió una conexión desconocida con el caballero de Ren. Comenzó convencida de que era un monstruo que había matado a su padre, pero poco a poco le fue comprendiendo. Sus tribulaciones, el trasfondo en sus ojos oscuros, la lucha interna. Le creyó incluso una víctima más del malvado Snoke.

La conexión al tocarse sus manos a través de la Fuerza, equilibró esta. Cuando creyó que había matado al Líder Supremo por salvarla, un nuevo sentimiento hacia él nació. Se sintió eufórica y capaz de cualquier cosa mientras lucharon codo con codo, creyó que le convencería de que se fuera con ella al lado correcto.

Y no fue así.

No lo fue.


	3. Capítulo 3

La última esperanza

Capítulo 3

Rey observó el sable láser que se había roto mientras ella y Ben luchaban por quedárselo. Afortunadamente pudo llevárselo a tiempo, aprovechando que él se quedó inconsciente por la fuerte explosión.

Pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

BB-8 se acercó a ella y sacó uno de sus bracitos mecánicos, haciendo algunos ruiditos y tocándolo.

—Como dice BB-8, el cristal Kyber está intacto —le dijo Poe sentándose junto a la chica—. Podrías reutilizarlo y crear un sable láser nuevo. Uno propio, como hacen todos los Jedi.

—Lo he pensado, sin embargo, no sé cómo…

—No te preocupes, encontraremos la forma.

Unos sonidos guturales, provenientes de Chewbacca hicieron que Poe dejara a la joven con sus tribulaciones.

—¿Qué pasa? —el wookiee avisó a Dameron de que llegaban al planeta Rishi, ubicado en el Borde Exterior de la Galaxia.

Seguían sin tener noticias del resto de la Resistencia, por lo que decidieron usar la ruta contrabandista que tanto conocía el wookiee, tras acompañar a Han Solo durante muchos años.

El planeta, de tipo húmedo, había pasado muchas cosas desde que fue descubierto, siendo finalmente lugar donde se asentaban contrabandistas, como el conocido Talon Karrde, que fue aliado de los Jedi. También había una antigua base de comunicaciones de la Resistencia en la luna, aunque probablemente ya ni funcionara.

El Halcón Milenario aterrizó y tanto Chewie como Poe y Rey salieron, acompañados de R2D2, C3PO y el pizpireto BB-8. Los humanos comenzaron a sudar de inmediato por el clima tropical.

—Oh, no me gusta nada —comentó C3PO—, este planeta está lleno de contrabando.

Algo le dijo R2D2 girando su cabeza hacia él.

—Aquí sabes que de nada sirve el protocolo —le respondió el droide dorado—. Será mejor que me vaya con la General Organa. — Y subió de nuevo la rampa, pero los otros droides le ignoraron, quedándose.

—Tenemos que reagruparnos, pero si las comunicaciones no van poco podremos hacer por el momento —comentó Poe.

Rey estuvo contenta de pisar tierra firme y respirar aire puro, estar encerrada en naves no le gustaba en absoluto. Llevaba consigo su lanza larga, ya que no disponía del sable láser.

Mientras Dameron y el wookiee volvían al interior del Halcón, Rey comenzó a explorar las inmediaciones completamente a solas, resuelta.

Pensó en su Maestro, Luke, en su muerte. Se había redimido finalmente, suponía que por fin estaba en paz consigo mismo. Fue su Maestro muy poco tiempo, pero el suficiente.

Sacó de su bolsa uno de los libros sagrados que había sustraído del Templo Jedi antes de marchar a buscar a Ben, y escondido en la famosa nave. Se suponía que allí estaba todo, los inicios que debían ayudarla a comprender la Fuerza, su propia Fuerza. Una simple chatarrera abandonada por unos padres que jamás volvieron por ella, ¿cómo era posible que la fuerza surgiera en ella? No sabía mucho de cómo funcionaba, y esperaba que aquellos libros la ayudaran a entenderlo, ahora que Luke ya no estaba. Y así ayudar y enseñar a nuevos acólitos sensibles a la Fuerza.

Guardó el libro y cogió su lanza para entrenar un poco, moviéndola con total destreza. Gritó, golpeó y movió en el aire su lanza doble, sudando por el extremo calor, pensando en Ben y en su futura confrontación.

Al girar violentamente, detuvo el arma a tan solo unos milímetros del rostro de Kylo Ren, que la miraba asombrado de nuevo.

Durante un instante, Rey creyó que estaba realmente allí, que los habían vuelto a seguir, pero la expresión del joven denotaba que estaba también sorprendido.

La última vez que se vieron, a través de la Fuerza, fue cuando Rey cerró las compuertas de la nave y él la miró. No pensaron, ninguno, que aquella conexión continuara activa después de seguir caminos completamente separados.

Rey no se movió, respirando con pesadez por el esfuerzo y el calor, dejando la lanza casi tocando los negros cabellos del caballero de Ren.

Este no llevaba su espada láser encima, e iba vestido con su uniforme oscuro. No, no estaba allí en absoluto, sino a años luz de ella. Al menos físicamente.

No dijeron nada al principio, asumiendo la situación, mirándose a los ojos.

Rey fue dura en su mirada, intentando que él no pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Kylo, en cambio, la observó relajado ya, con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios semi abiertos, como si fuera a decir algo.

—Chatarrera —musitó Kylo, intentando ser ofensivo.

—Eso es lo que fui, Ben, ahora soy una Jedi. Y puede que mis padres me abandonaran o vendieran, pero he encontrado a una familia —comentó refiriéndose a la Resistencia y sus integrantes al completo.

Kylo cerró la boca en una mueca de desagrado.

—Dime, ¿a quién tienes tú? —continuó ella sabiendo que le iba a hacer daño, si es que aún le quedaba corazón.

—No me hace falta, ahora soy el Líder Supremo.

—Supongo que eso conlleva soledad absoluta.

—No me importa.

Rey bajó la lanza y se la colgó del hombro, como de costumbre.

—Adiós, Ben.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó de espaldas al caballero de Ren, hasta que se perdió entre los árboles y la imagen del joven desapareció, cortando la conexión.


	4. Capítulo 4

La última esperanza

Capítulo 4

Kylo ordenó viajar hasta el planeta Coruscant, situado en el Núcleo Galáctico lejos de las Regiones Desconocidas donde se construyó la Starkiller, ya que la Resistencia había destruido el acorazado estelar Supremacía en un ataque suicida.

El mítico planeta estaba bajo el mando de la Primera Orden tras haber pasado por muchas "manos" a lo largo de su larga historia.

Se habían instalado en Ciudad Galáctica, la capital de altos y monumentales edificios.

El joven sabía perfectamente que sus abuelos maternos, Padme y Anakin, habían estado allí, probablemente admirando un paisaje urbano similar juntos, cuando estaban casados en secreto.

Optó por hacer de su centro de operaciones el Palacio Imperial, construido por el desaparecido Darth Sidious.

Caminó hasta la sala donde Palpatine mandaba sobre sus fieles súbditos y se sentó en el trono que le perteneció. Hizo una mueca al ver la sala completamente vacía.

Aunque era el nuevo Líder Supremo, no quiso saber nada de tener guardia pretoriana, pero sí había ordenado a los caballeros de Ren que viajaran hasta Coruscant. Ellos serían su guardia.

Siguió sentado observando la sala y pensó en Rey, recordando cómo habían vencido juntos a los pretorianos, rememorando las sensaciones indescriptibles que sintió junto a ella, por mucho que le pesara. Cerró los ojos un instante, dejándose llevar.

Algo perturbó la Fuerza y abrió los ojos. Se quedó pasmado al ver a Rey a pocos metros de él, entrenando con su lanza doble.

Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia ella. Justo cuando llegó hasta su altura, Rey se giró y el arma quedó a escasos milímetros de su cabeza. Notó hasta el aire moverse y darle en la cara.

Rey respiraba con fuerza, y tenía el rostro, el pelo y la ropa sudados. No desvió la mirada ni pareció alterarse al verlo, pero mantuvo la posición de ataque.

Kylo se relajó tras la primera sorpresa, pues no creyó que volverían a conectarse como días antes. Entornó los ojos y entreabrió los labios para hablar.

—Chatarrera —dijo en un susurro, para fastidiar a Rey.

—Eso es lo que fui, Ben, ahora soy una Jedi. Y puede que mis padres me abandonaran o vendieran, pero he encontrado a una familia —le contestó ella, llamándolo por su odioso nombre de pila—. Dime, ¿a quién tienes tú? —Rey supo donde darle bien fuerte.

—No me hace falta, ahora soy el Líder Supremo —contestó con soberbia.

—Supongo que eso conlleva soledad absoluta.

—No me importa. —Aquella mujer le resultó odiosa a Kylo. Nadie más se atrevía a hablarle de aquella forma.

Rey bajó la lanza y se la colgó del hombro.

—Adiós, Ben.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó de espaldas a Kylo Ren, dando por zanjada la conversación.

Los carnosos labios del hombre se torcieron en una mueca. Finalmente, la figura femenina desapareció del todo quedándose solo de nuevo.

Empezó a caminar dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo, apretando los enguantados puños, realmente ofuscado ante aquella forma que había tenido ella de tratarlo.

Vociferó de pura rabia. La sala estaba vacía, no había nada, aparte del macizo trono, que pudiera romper, y el sable láser estaba en sus aposentos.

Se acuclilló intentando serenarse. Luego se levantó y caminó en dirección a la zona de mando, para hablar con Hux.

Apareció de pronto, encontrando a este hablando con sus subalternos sobre un plano de la galaxia.

—¡Hux! —bramó.

—Líder Supremo —carraspeó el pelirrojo.

—¿Dónde podrían estar escondidos?

—Probablemente hayan ido a buscar ayuda en el Borde Exterior. Estamos intentando dilucidar en qué planetas podrían estar. En cualquier caso, opino que los mermamos tanto que poco podrán hacer…

—Le recuerdo, General Hux, que con ellos va una Jedi muy poderosa. Y que no debe subestimar a la General Organa, nunca.

Kylo conocía de sobra a su madre, su obstinación y amor por ir en contra de lo mejor para la Galaxia.

—¿O le tengo que recordar todo lo que han conseguido siendo tan pocos en comparación con nuestra orden?

—Sí, Líder Supremo —le tuvo que dar realmente la razón.

—Espero noticias pronto.

Y se fue, enfadado, hacia sus aposentos.

Al llegar se quitó los guantes y los lanzó contra una silla. También la capa. Con la mano levantada atrajo la espada láser hacia sí y la encendió. El cristal de Kyber emanaba su luz y energía roja. La de Rey era azul, límpida.

—Maldita chatarrera. No quiero seguir con esta conexión. ¡No quiero verte! ¡No quiero verte! —repitió a voz en grito mientras rompía la silla en dos con la espada.

Apagó esta y la dejó sobre la cama, sentándose y hundiendo su rostro en las manos, intentando serenarse. Sentía una traición enorme, desazón y sentimientos que no lograba comprender y que ya llevaban un tiempo fraguándose en su interior.

Se tocó la cicatriz en el lado derecho de la cara, la marca que ella le dejó. Una simple chica que no sabía que era sensible a la Fuerza, sin entrenamiento, pudo con él.

Y esos ojos que le habían mirado en el pasado con lágrimas, le observaban ahora duramente.

Levantó el rostro y volvió a quedarse pasmado ante lo que vio.

No supo si apartar la vista, darse la vuelta o intentar cortar la conexión, pero allí estaba Rey de nuevo. De espaldas a él sin percatarse de su presencia.

Duró tan solo unos segundos, durante los que fue incapaz de dejar de observarla mientras se duchaba. No veía el entorno, pero sí a la joven totalmente desnuda con el agua cayendo por su fibroso y bien proporcionado cuerpo de piel clara.

Cuando ella pareció percatarse de la fluctuación de la fuerza, y giró un poco el rostro, Kylo se levantó y se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación, anulando así la simbiosis.

Respiró hondo apoyado en la puerta, avergonzado y sin saber por qué su rostro estaba tan encendido. Bueno, sí lo sabía; acababa de ver a una mujer desnuda.

Él jamás había estado con una, pues ni creía atraerlas ni buscaba nada. Su inaccesibilidad jamás dio pie a algo con las mujeres. Solo ante Rey se había quitado el casco cuando ella se lo pidió, solo ante Rey había mostrado que podía mirar a los ojos sin dudar, solo ante ella.

Verla en aquella intimidad le superó. No sabía si podría volver a sostenerle la mirada igual.

Aturdido volvió a entrar con cautela en su cuarto, pero la presencia de Rey ya no estaba allí, por fortuna para él.

Se quitó la ropa y se introdujo en el lecho, dejando cerca su sable láser. No sería la primera vez que un Líder era asesinado mientras dormía, como lo fue Darth Plagueis.

Aquella noche soñó con sus abuelos cuando eran jóvenes. Ambas figuras estaban en un balcón. La brisa movía sus cabellos. Él era su abuelo y observaba a una Padme que miraba la esplendorosa ciudad. De pronto ella se giraba, pero no era Padme, sino Rey sonriéndole. La joven se le acercaba y lo tocaba en el rostro.

Kylo se despertó con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte. Tragó saliva con pesadez y se palpó la mejilla, pues la sensación de haber sido rozado allí aún le cosquilleaba en la piel.

No conseguía que el corazón le latiera con normalidad, ni que el nudo en el estómago se fuera. Había sido un sueño demasiado intenso y real.

Y empezó a comprender lo que le pasaba.

—Maldita chatarrera…


	5. Capítulo 5

La última esperanza

Capítulo 5

Finn se sintió muy feliz de estar de nuevo con Rey. Rose por fin había despertado, aunque estaba muy cansada. No parecía recordar nada de lo que pasó entre ellos antes de caer inconsciente, lo cual no sabía si era lo mejor o una decepción. Nunca había tratado mucho con chicas, aparte de Rey, y no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

Vio a la joven caminar en dirección a la nave, cubierta de sudor. Lo cierto es que hacía un calor tropical muy fuerte. No era como el calor seco al que estaría acostumbrada en Jakku. Finn se había quitado la chaqueta, agobiado.

—¡Finn! —Rey corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con entusiasmo.

—Rey…

—Tengo tantas cosas que contarte. Pero no quería molestar, ya que cuidabas de esa chica, Rose.

—Ha despertado por fin.

—¡Me alegro!

Caminaron por la nave.

—Así que una Jedi, ¿eh? Las leyendas eran ciertas, entonces.

—Sí. Ahora soy una Jedi… Sin Maestro. Se supone que debo dar con personas sensibles a la Fuerza e instruirlas, pero ni siquiera entiendo lo que lo libros sagrados quieren decir.

—Quería darte las gracias por salvarme la vida. Aquel monstruo de Kylo Ren me habría matado de no ser por ti.

Rey estuvo tentada de decirle que Ben no era un monstruo. ¿Pero era eso cierto? ¿O solo un hombre solitario con demasiado poder?

—No hay de qué, Finn. Vosotros sois mi familia ahora…

El chico estaba confuso. Tenía que reconocer que admiraba a Rey, que le parecía una chica guapísima y encantadora, que le gustaba. Pero Rose, Rose lo dio todo por él de verdad, incluso lo besó.

No sabía qué pensar.

Poe Dameron, para colmo, también le había preguntado por Rey y, ante su encanto natural, pocas mujeres podrían resistirse, probablemente.

La chica, totalmente ajena a todo esto, fue en dirección al aseo.

—Finn, tengo que contarte algo importantísimo, pero deja que primero me de una ducha, porque no puedo más.

Rey tenía la intención de narrarle todo lo sucedido con Ben. Además, debía hablar con Leia para informarle de que seguía conectada a su hijo, e idear algún tipo de plan entre las dos para atraerlo al lado luminoso.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa para poder darse una ducha rápida, pensó en su encuentro con el caballero de Ren. Tenía toda la pinta de estar enfadado con ella por no acompañarlo y se había vuelto a poner la máscara, en el sentido simbólico.

Sin embargo, sabía que Ben seguía allí detrás de esa coraza, por mucho que se autoproclamara Líder Supremo.

Mientras dejaba caer el agua sobre su cabello y cuerpo desnudo, sintió una fluctuación en la Fuerza. Durante un instante se quedó quieta, al darle la sensación de que estaba siendo observada. Giró un poco la cabeza, se detuvo dubitativa, y luego se dio la vuelta; pero allí no había nadie más.

Aun así, el corazón le latió con fuerza, como si hubiera sido real.

Salió y se secó, poniéndose los mismos pantalones y una camisa limpia.

Fue con los cabellos mojados a hablar con la General Organa, que yacía sola en una pequeña habitación, sobre el lecho.

—Tantas aventuras viví aquí, con el hombre que amaba… —dijo Leia—. Era tan joven entonces, casi una niña —sonrió mientras Rey se sentaba a su vera.

—¿Han?

—Así es. Me costó reconocerlo, pero me enamoré de ese maldito contrabandista casi desde el principio, aunque fuera insufrible.

—No lo conocí lo suficiente, pero… me pareció un gran hombre.

—Han tuvo sus épocas mejores y peores. Aunque nos casamos enamorados, y tuvimos a Ben, Han era un alma libre. Ni el amor por mí, ni el amor por su hijo le mantenían el tiempo suficiente con nosotros. En mi caso me resigné con los años, pero Ben sufrió mucho.

—Y luego el Maestro Luke le falló…

—Mi hermano cometió un grave error, y se autoexilió. Lo demás ya es historia.

—General Organa…

—Llámame Leia, te lo ruego.

—Leia… He descubierto que Ben y yo… seguimos unidos por la Fuerza, y el canal que Snoke abrió entre nosotros sigue fluyendo.

—¿Lo has visto? —Leia se incorporó.

—Sí, mientras entrenaba, él estaba allí también. Se ha auto proclamado Líder Supremo, pero le vi sufriendo. Está completamente solo…

Leia se llevó una mano a la frente y frotó esta.

—Por favor, Rey, no cortes ese canal. ¡Es la única forma de traerlo de vuelta!

Volvió a tumbarse, aquejada de cansancio.

—Lo voy a intentar… Lo prometo.

Después de su conversación con Leia, Rey se topó con BB-8 y R2D2, que la arrastraron hacia la cabina de mando.

Le hablaron con sus adorables sonidos robóticos, cogiendo lo que quedaba del sable láser y su lanza doble.

—¿Queréis decir que podría hacerme una lanza nueva con el cristal Kyber?

BB-8 asintió con su cabecita mientras rodaba a su alrededor, entusiasmado.

A Rey le gustaba la idea. Aunque manejaba bien la espada, se le daba mejor la lanza.

—Es una idea estupenda —exclamó entusiasmada y se pudo manos a ello.

Tanto Finn como Poe se acercaron a la joven, que andaba manipulando ambas cosas y pensando cómo hacerlo.

—¡Rey! —la llamó Finn.

—Los droides me han dado la idea de convertir mi lanza en una especie de espada láser doble.

—Podría funcionar —comentó Poe—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, gracias, he de hacerlo sola.

—Es muy autosuficiente —susurró Finn a su amigo.

—Ya veo…

—Finn, mañana te contaré todo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cuando quieras.

Ambos hombres la dejaron hacer.

—¿En Jakku vivía sola?

—Sí, desde muy pequeña se las tuvo que apañar.

—Entonces no hay ningún… por ahí…

—¿Ningún qué?

—Esposo o…

—¡No! ¿Rey? No, ella no piensa en ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Y vosotros… nada?

—¡No! —Finn se puso en modalidad protector—. ¿No estarás pensando intentarlo?

—Quién sabe… Es lista, fuerte, guapa… —movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras lo decía.

Finn lo agarró de la solapa del traje de piloto.

—Te estaré vigilando.

—¿Celoso?

—No, Poe Dameron, más bien preocupado por ella.

—¿No decías que es autosuficiente?

El chico de piel oscura le soltó y se fue no sin echarle una mirada amenazadora antes.

Prefirió volver con Rose, por si necesitaba algo, pero no sin preocuparse por su amiga.

Se hicieron las tantas y se puso el sol, mientras Rey continuaba montando su lanza láser. El cansancio el calor pudieron con ella, así que se fue a dormir cuando Chewbacca cerró las compuertas y todo estuvo tranquilo. Por suerte nadie se les había acercado en toda la jornada, pero no se podía bajar la guardia.

Se echó a descansar sobre el suelo, con su capa por encima.

No tardó demasiado en dormirse y, rápidamente, empezó a soñar con una enorme ciudad, de altos edificios. Un paisaje que jamás había visto, ni pensó que su imaginación podría crear. Estaba apoyada en la barandilla de un balcón, a considerable altura, pero se sintió segura. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido. Por un momento hasta se sintió guapa, y no una simple chatarrera de Jakku.

A su lado estaba un hombre alto, de cabellos largos. Le miró y era Ben Solo, pero no vestía de negro. La brisa movió los abundantes cabellos del joven, que la miraba con devoción. No puedo evitar que el corazón le latiera fuertemente. Con lentitud subió su mano y le tocó la mejilla, sintiendo un pequeño calambre de energía cuando se dio el contacto.

Después de eso se despertó y frotó sus dedos, que le cosquilleaban. Había sido un sueño muy vívido, casi real. Y de pronto se tornó angustia y dolor en su pecho, se le saltaron las lágrimas.

En aquel sueño, en aquel instante tan íntimo, se había sentido feliz. Pero al despertar fue como perder la dicha.

—Ben…


	6. Capítulo 6

La última esperanza

Capítulo 6

Los caballeros de Ren llegaron unos días después a Coruscant. Eran seis, sin contar al propio Kylo, cinco hombres y una mujer. Todos asumían un estilo oscuro parecido y llevaban casco, tal y como Rey los vio en su visión. Eran los responsables de la destrucción de los Jedi que Luke había estado entrenando años atrás.

Todos se postraron ante el nuevo Líder Supremo en la sala que fue de Palpatine.

Kylo estaba sentado en el trono, mirándolos con el rostro al aire, pues había destrozado su casco en un ataque de rabia. Snoke solía burlarse cuando lo llevaba puesto, y no había mandado construirse otro igual. En cualquier caso, Snoke estaba muerto.

—Líder Supremo —dijo el de más rango en ese momento.

—Os he llamado porque quiero que seáis mi guardia, teneros cerca, no hay nadie mejor que vosotros en la lucha.

—Líder Supremo, sois nuestro maestro —contestó la que era mujer.

Kylo se sintió más poderoso aún. Pero no debía fiarse de ellos. No eran más fuertes que él en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, pero contra seis no sería fácil.

No estaba Rey para luchar junto a él.

Durante un instante sus pensamientos volvieron al pasado, y a recordarlo con viveza.

Se lo quitó de la cabeza rápidamente y se levantó para acercarse a ellos.

—Levantaos —ordenó suavemente, sin contundencia.

No le interesaba ser con ellos como lo era Snoke, un déspota.

Además, llevaba años instruyéndoles y no eran simples aprendices.

Los caballeros de Ren se levantaron y se quedaron quietos cuando Kylo pasó entre ellos.

—A partir de ahora seréis mi guardia, no habrá soldados pretorianos.

Todos estaban al tanto de cómo los habían liquidado Kylo y Rey, justo después de que él se quitara de en medio a Snoke.

—Será un honor, Líder Supremo.

—Podéis retiraros, os haré saber cuándo os necesite.

Los seis salieron de allí, envueltos en sus capas negras.

Rey salió junto a Finn y BB-8 a explorar los alrededores del Halcón Milenario. El día era tan bochornoso como el anterior. La chica llevaba colgado del hombro su nueva arma láser, la lanza. Pero realmente no la había probado demasiado, solo encendido con éxito. Por ambos extremos se proyectaba el láser azul.

—¿Cómo está Rose? Tengo ganas de conocerla, parece una chica valiente.

—Es muy valiente, de hecho, sigo sin creerme todo lo que hicimos. ¡Montamos en un animal enorme que corría muchísimo cuando fuimos a Canto Bigth! Y casi logramos desconectar el radar, si no hubiera sido por ese traidor de DJ…

—Poe, Rose y tú fuisteis muy valientes al amotinaros así. ¡Ojalá os hubiera podido ayudar!

—Tú estabas con ese monstruo de Kylo Ren y Snoke —dijo con asco.

—No lo entiendes, Finn… Pero no es del todo como piensas.

Siguieron caminando.

—¡Mató a su padre a sangre fría! ¡Casi me mata a mí! ¡Y a ti si no lo hubieras vencido!

Rey no sabía cómo contarle las cosas a Finn.

—Verás, él y yo tenemos… —no supo cómo seguir.

Finn se detuvo y levantó las cejas.

—¿Tenéis qué…?

—Una conexión difícil de explicar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mientras estuve en Ahch-To buscando a Luke Skywalker, nos vimos… Aunque cada uno estaba en un sitio.

Finn la miró sin entender.

—Él estaría en una nave, y yo en Ahch—To. Pero podíamos vernos a través de la Fuerza. No fue planeado, Snoke nos tendió una trampa a ambos para atraerme a la Supremacía.

—¡No entiendo para qué fuiste!

—Porque pensé que podía a traer a Ben al lado luminoso, pero cuando nuestras manos se tocaron pude…

—¿Vuestras manos se tocaron? —Finn estaba atónito.

—Sí, una noche estaba sentada al fuego y él apareció ante mí, hablamos y se quitó el guante para que nos pudiéramos tocar.

—¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Me estás diciendo que has empatizado con ese… ese monstruo asesino? ¿Te tengo que recordar a cuántos ha matado ya?

Finn se sintió furioso.

—¡Mató a Snoke para salvarme! —Ella misma se percató de lo que había dicho.

—¡Mató a Snoke para hacerse con el poder! ¡No seas ilusa, Rey!

—Luchamos juntos, en sintonía. Incluso me pidió, por favor, que…

—¡Qué!

—Nada…

Se echó a llorar al ver tan enfadado a Finn y recordar un momento tan triste. Haberle negado a Ben la posible salvación. Si hubiera ido con él, tal vez podría haberlo convencido de volver con su madre, al lado luminoso de la Fuerza.

—Mira, no te entiendo, pero yo me largo a la nave, no quiero seguir hablando de ese monstruo.

—¡Finn! —Lo agarró de la chaqueta de cuero con fuerza, para que no se fuera, para darle una explicación.

—¡Déjame, Rey!

—¡Solo quiero que entiendas mis razones!

—Pareces enamorada de él —le soltó con franqueza, furioso.

Rey abrió muchos los ojos y se apresuró a negarlo.

—¡No es eso!

—Te comportas como una ciega que no ve la realidad, como una adolescente enamorada de...

De pronto, Rey empujó a un lado a Finn, que cayó contra el suelo, confundido. No pensó que Rey fuera a enfadarse tanto como para agredirle, además no era ese tipo de persona. Rápidamente entendió qué pasaba cuando escuchó un sonido de pistolas láser a su alrededor.

El joven gateó hasta resguardarse tras un tronco, mientras sacaba su arma y apuntaba.

Rey había encendido su lanza doble y, con mucha destreza, fue repeliendo el ataque, aunque reculando al ver quiénes los rodeaban.

Finn disparó contra ellos, abatiendo a unos cuantos, sin fallar, pero tuvo que esconderse de nuevo, pues eran demasiados y estaban muy cerca ya.

Rey usó la fuerza y empujó con ella varias de las armas de sus enemigos, una banda de contrabandistas. Estos dejaron de disparar al darse cuenta de que estaban ante una Jedi.

La joven respiraba con agitación, en posición de defensa.

—¿Quiénes sois?

—¡Quién eres tú! —contestó el cabecilla, un humano bastante corpulento—. ¿Cómo has conseguido esa lanza láser?

—Me la hice yo.

—¡No puedes ser una Jedi!

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¡La Primera Orden los destruyó a todos! Snoke así lo ordenó.

—Estáis desactualizados. Snoke está muerto y los Jedi hemos vuelto.

Lo último fue un farol, porque ella era la única en aquel momento, que supiera.

—Así que dejadnos en paz.

—Eso ni lo sueñes, niña.

Hizo un gesto y los disparos comenzaron de nuevo.

—¡Corre, Finn! —bramó Rey mientras ella también lo hacía a la vez que detenía los láseres que le rozaban la cabeza. Finn, por su parte, apuntaba con destreza cuando podía y se quitaba de encima a todos los que podía.

BB-8 había echado a rodar desde el principio del percal, para avisar a Poe Dameron y Chewbacca de que los atacaban.

Casi llegando al Halcón Milenario, Rey y Finn se encontraron con refuerzos, entraron en el Halcón Milenario y se cerraron las compuertas tras ellos.

Desde la cabina de mando pudieron ver cómo se retiraban al reconocer la mítica nave.

Chewbacca bramó y les lanzó algunos rayos para que no se les ocurriera volver.

—¿Estáis bien?

Poe asió a Rey de los brazos, pasando de Finn.

—¡Sí, sí! —contestó ella afirmativamente.

—Ya tardaban en aparecer. El planeta está atestado de contrabandistas. No estamos en la mejor localización.

—¡Y dónde podríamos ir! ¿Ha habido alguna comunicación con el resto de la Resistencia?

—Todavía no. Pero la General Organa es la que debe decidir si nos vamos o nos quedamos.

Rose apareció, débil aún, y abrazó a Finn al ver que estaba sano y salvo.

El chico de piel oscura miró azorado a Rey y a Poe. Este lo miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Tú eres Rose?

Rey se acercó a ella.

—¿Y tú la famosa Rey?

Esta asintió, contenta de conocer a la amiga de Finn.

Leia apareció también, lo más arreglada posible, intentando no parecer enferma.

—¡General Organa! —exclamó Poe.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí y sigamos otra ruta menos peligrosa.

—¿Estamos todos? Entonces nos vamos, Chewie.

Este contestó con uno de sus gruñidos.

El Halcón Milenario se alzó y salió del planeta. Trazó otra ruta y saltó al hiperespacio.


	7. Capítulo 7

La última esperanza

Capítulo 7

Mientras el Halcón Milenario se mantenía prácticamente a velocidad mínima en medio del universo, lejos de cualquier sistema, pero sí cerca del Borde Exterior, Rey estudiaba los antiguos escritos Jedi. Según su Maestro no decían nada del otro mundo, pero seguro que lo había dicho por lo asqueado que estaba de todo.

Sin embargo, Luke hizo aquel sobreesfuerzo utilizando la Fuerza para proyectar una imagen de sí mismo que pareció de carne y hueso, según le contó Leia. No solo para darle una lección a su sobrino, sino también, y sobre todo, para ayudarlos a escapar de una muerte segura.

Ella misma levantó un montón de piedras, algo que jamás creyó que fuera capaz de hacer. Pero para momentos desesperados hacían falta esfuerzos desesperados.

Ya llevaban unos días decidiendo dónde ir entre los integrantes de la Resistencia que quedaban. Leía se mantenía en silencio, encamada. Poe había asumido el mando momentáneamente, pero sin poder decidir sin la aprobación unánime de los demás.

Finn la evitaba siempre que le era posible, y no había podido acabar de explicarle todo para que la comprendiera en condiciones. Le resultaba muy frustrante a la muchacha no tener con quién hablar de ello.

Tampoco había vuelto a ver a Ben, algo estaba obstruyendo el canal de Fuerza.

Tenía que reconocer que tampoco estaba muy predispuesta a esforzarse, no después de aquel sueño tan confuso y de las palabras de Finn sobre los sentimientos que creía él que albergaba por Kylo Ren.

Intentó seguir leyendo, pero acabó dejando el libro a un lado, tapándose los ojos con la mano y recordando cómo la había mirado él en el sueño. Y no solo en el sueño, sino casi todas las veces desde que comenzó aquella sintonía.

¿Realmente le salvó la vida matando a Snoke? Ben sabía que tenía que llevarla ante su Líder Supremo, pero no lo que iba a suceder después. Snoke fue el que planeó atraerla hasta él a través de su acólito. Pero Ben era una víctima del engaño igual que ella. Por lo tanto, matarlo fue una oportunidad que aprovechó a la marcha. Y cuando los Pretorianos los atacaron, ambos lucharon juntos. Podía haberla dejado sola, pero no lo hizo. Incluso le pidió por favor que se uniera a ella.

¿Qué habría pasado de aceptar su mano?

Se quitó la suya de la cara y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la alta y oscura figura de Ben frente a ella, mirándola desde arriba, pues ella estaba sentada en el suelo.

No dijo nada, solo recordó el sueño y sintió que enrojecía.

Ben, por su parte, no la miraba a los ojos.

—No hemos dejado de buscaros —le informó él.

—Lo sé…

—Tarde o temprano daremos con vosotros y os aniquilaremos.

—¿Serías capaz de matar a tu madre también?

Kylo Ren se mantuvo serio, pero Rey apreció un temblor en sus labios.

—¿Sabes que se está muriendo?

El caballero de Ren la miró a la cara de golpe, con sus ojos oscuros.

—Se muere, Ben… —A Rey, como era habitual en ella, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—No me llames con ese nombre —fue lo único que dijo y bajó la mirada nuevamente.

Rey se levantó y caminó hacia él, levantando la cabeza para observarlo.

Kylo no se movió un ápice.

—¿No piensas mirarme a la cara?

Él lo hizo, intentando demostrar que no le tenía miedo. Le sostuvo la mirada intentando no pensar en aquel momento en el que la vio desnuda.

—Tuve un sueño —comenzó a contarle Rey, intentando no avergonzarse—. En él estábamos en un lugar con edificios muy altos, en un balcón…

Kylo se sorprendió.

Rey levantó la mano derecha para acariciarle la cara, emulando el sueño.

—¡Qué haces? —Finn los interrumpió, aunque solo vio a Rey con la mano levantada y los ojos llorosos.

—N-nada.

Bajó la mano y sonrió nerviosa.

—Estaba concentrándome, solo eso.

Su amigo se quedó algo atónito, pero lo dejó pasar.

—La General Organa nos ha reunido a todos.

Se dirigieron a su encuentro. Ella estaba sentada con las manos entrelazadas.

—Pero General Organa, es una locura ir a la Luna de Endor. No sabemos si la Primera Orden la tiene vigilada —dijo Dameron.

Ella lo miró con su habitual seriedad.

—¿Otra vez cuestionando mis órdenes? ¿Os vais a amotinar como la última vez?

—No, General —contestó Poe.

—Entonces preparémonos para ir, no podemos estar dando vueltas sin más por el espacio mientras usamos combustible y recursos de forma estúpida. Ahora mismo, de todos los posibles sistemas y planetas, es el más cercano y de fiar.

Poe Dameron se tragó sus palabras y acató sus órdenes.

—¿Endor es una luna habitable? —preguntó Rey a Finn.

—¿No te suena la batalla de Endor? —Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Allí destruyeron la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. Y la General Organa, Han Solo y Luke Skywalker lucharon junto a los ewoks.

—¿Ewoks?

—Unos pequeños seres, creo.

Rey observó a Leia y entendió mejor por qué quería ir a Endor.

—Oh, oh —C3PO se puso nervioso—. Endor de nuevo.

—¿Qué le pasa?

RD2D2 comentó lo que le sucedió y BB-8 pareció reírse.

—Dejad de reíros de mí —se quejó el droide dorado—. No tengo la culpa de ser un Dios para ellos.

Finn y Rey se miraron divertidos, sin entender una palabra.

—Me alegra ver que se te ha pasado el enfado.

—No se me ha pasado —carraspeó—. Rose me ha pedido que no te juzgue.

—¿Se lo has contado?

—No, no. Solo… Bueno...

—¿Qué le has dicho, Finn? —Rey frunció el ceño.

—¡Nada de las visiones! No te preocupes, en eso soy una tumba, te lo prometo.

Rey pareció relajarse, aunque no entendía qué le había dicho a Rose si no era eso.

—Me voy a ver a Leia.

Finn se quedó solo hasta que llegó Poe.

—No sé, todo esto me parece un error, deberíamos…

—No, esta vez no me líes. Casi nos matamos la última vez.

—Vaya, veo que soy el único que ve esto un absurdo.

—Como siempre, Dameron, como siempre.

—Oye, ¿ya os habláis Rey y tú?

—Más o menos.

—Cuidadito con Rose, no se vaya a poner celosa.

—¡Te quieres callar! —Pese a ser de raza negra, sintió como sin enrojeciera.

—Bueno, al menos no vas detrás de Rey.

Finn lo miró de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza.

—¿No crees que yo pueda interesarle?

—Creo que no eres precisamente su tipo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada, déjalo.

Leia Organa estaba sentada, observando por una pequeña ventana.

—Leia, hoy le he visto.

Esta giró el rostro hacia Rey.

—Creo que intenta esconderse de mí, que de alguna forma rompe el canal, o lo debilita.

—Rey, no se lo permitas —dijo cogiéndola del brazo.

—¿Endor es importante, ¿verdad?

—Sí… Es donde quiero morir…

Rey no supo qué contestar, por lo que prefirió quedarse callada.

—Mi enfermedad avanza. Hace tiempo que estoy así… Tenía la esperanza de que Luke recapacitara y me ayudara a devolver a Ben a su lugar, pero no le culpo. Sin Luke, sin Han poco me queda para luchar, solo mi hijo. Y ahora tú… —La asió de la mejilla.

La joven Jedi sintió el cariño de una madre por primera vez en la vida.

Cariño del que estaba falto Kylo Ren, desde hacía muchos más años de los que le gustaba reconocer. Su madre siempre estaba fuera, y su padre solo aparecía cuando le interesaba. El propio Chebwacca lo había cuidado más que ellos.

Y su tío Luke intentó acabar con él al ver el lado Oscuro que, por culpa de todos, había desarrollado.

Burlado por otros aprendices de Jedi, nunca se creyó lo suficientemente poderoso para destacar. Su tío le pedía demasiado, su madre esperaba demasiado. Era el nieto de Anakin Skywalker, de todopoderoso Darth Vader. ¿Podría acaso llegar a desarrollar tanto la Fuerza como él? No se vio capaz hasta que Snoke le hizo ver que sería alguien realmente importante si se unía a la Primera Orden.

Como caballero de Ren acabó con todos aquellos malditos Jedi que se burlaron de él siempre. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Pero saber que su madre se estaba muriendo, le dejó más trastocado de lo que nunca pensó. Sabía que Rey no le mentiría en eso, Rey era incapaz de mentir.

Rey.

Su poder era tal que había reestablecido en canal de Fuerza, por mucho que él intentara cerrarlo.

Para colmo hasta soñaban lo mismo. Y eso sí que no lo podía controlar de ningún modo, pero tampoco podía dejar de dormir.

Algo sí estaba en su mano, y era mantenerse alejado, aunque se conectaran, y no permitir ningún tipo de contacto por parte de ella, mucho menos tocarla.

—Líder Supremo —una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa?

Se trataba Shyla Ren, una de sus caballeros de Ren.

No llevaba el casco, algo poco habitual. Sus cabellos rubios estaban recogidos en un moño hecho con trenzas. Era más joven que Kylo, y bastante atractiva. Sus ojos color acero no temían en mirar al Líder Supremo a los ojos.

—El General Hux tiene datos sobre la Resistencia.

Kylo pasó por su lado sin decirle nada, en dirección al Cuartel General que se había montado en la ciudad.

Shyla torció el gesto al ser ignorada de esa forma por Kylo Ren.

No se trataba del hombre más guapo del mundo, pero le resultaba atractivo, a su manera, desde que se conocieron años atrás.

Por su parte, Kylo cogió una nave privada y partió a solas hacia el Cuartel General.

Todos se cuadraban al verlo pasar, podía sentir su miedo hacia él y eso le alimentaba.

El General lo esperaba con su seriedad habitual. Parecía un dictador déspota.

—Líder Supremo. —Se arrodilló al verlo.

—Levántate.

—Hemos tenido noticias desde el planeta Rishi. Nuestros informadores nos han avisado de que el Halcón Milenario ha estado allí. Pero…

—Pero qué.

—Pero han vuelto a desaparecer. De todos modos, nuestras pesquisas iban bien encaminadas.

—¡De qué sirve si se les ha perdido de vista! —gritó.

—Líder Supremo, tarde o temprano…

Kylo lo golpeó con la Fuerza, tirándolo al suelo y ahogándolo durante unos segundos. Luego lo dejó en paz.

Hux tosió aparatosamente, pero no se puso en pie, por si acaso.

—Sois unos inútiles. Que venga un Acorazado Estelar, nos vamos de viaje.

—¿A Rishi? —preguntó Hux con voz ronca.

—¡No, imbécil! Vamos a buscarlos, y empezaremos por esa maldita isla de mi tío.

Snoke no consiguió ver, en la mente de Rey, dónde estaba Luke, pero había bajado tanto la guardia después, que él sí sabía el nombre del planeta; Ahch-To.


	8. Capítulo 8

La última esperanza

Capítulo 8

R2D2 le mostró a Rey escenas de Endor y los ewoks, unos pequeños seres peludos.

—Son adorables —dijo ella.

—Oh, y muy guerreros. Temibles si se lo proponen —le informó C3PO.

—¿De veras? —La chica no podía creerlo—. Tendré cuidado entonces.

—Sin ellos no habríamos podido vencer.

Rey observó, desde la cabina de la nave, cómo se acercaban a un planeta boscoso y de densa vegetación, buscando un lugar donde aterrizar.

—¿Muestran algo los radares, Chewbacca? —este habló en su idioma, contestando a Poe.

—Bien, pues aterricemos lo antes posible. Veo una zona más abierta.

—Al destruirse la Estrella de la Muerte, la explosión estuvo a punto de dañar el medioambiente, pero se consiguió que los restos no produjeran un gran impacto —contó C3PO a Rey.

Esta estaba fascinada con el paisaje, tan distinto a Jakku.

Sobrevolaron las copas de los altos árboles, hasta aterrizar en un claro.

—Primero deberíamos reconocer el terreno —informó Poe a todos.

Pero Leia abrió las compuertas y salió sin miedo. Respirar aquel aire tan puro revitalizó su cuerpo. Rey la escoltó en todo momento.

Algo se movió por entre los árboles, pero no pudieron verlo con claridad.

—Creo que pronto nos rodearán… —expresó Organa.

—¿Quiénes? —La joven se puso en guardia de inmediato.

Pero Leia parecía tranquila.

—No te preocupes, son amigables si nos mantenemos neutrales. Baja la lanza —le pidió.

Finn, Rose y Poe miraron desde la entrada de la nave cómo Chewbacca, R2D2 y C3PO bajaban como si tal cosa y llegaban a la altura de las dos mujeres.

—Vale —asumió Dameron y bajó también.

—¿Vamos?

Rose cogió a Finn de la mano y estiró de él, sin soltarlo.

A Rey no le pasó desapercibido el gesto y sonrió a su amigo cuando se puso a su lado.

—¿A qué esperamos, General Organa? —preguntó el piloto.

—No seas impaciente, Dameron.

En tan solo unos minutos acabaron rodeados de pequeños ewoks, tan rudimentarios como de costumbre, aunque no parecieron muy amigables en principio.

Leia se acercó a uno de ellos, que hizo sus ruiditos mientras la azuzaba con una lanza pequeña.

—Wicket Wystri Warrick —fue lo único que dijo la mujer.

Todos los ewoks se quedaron sorprendidos y algunos se fueron. Otros, en cambio bajaron las armas y se pusieron a tocar a los presentes con sus peludas manitas.

Al ver a C3PO se excitaron mucho y fueron a por él, alzándolo entre varios.

—¡No! ¡No soy vuestro dios! ¡Oh, que alguien haga algo! ¡Por favor! ¡Oh!

Rey no pudo hacer otra cosa que partirse de risa, junto a R2D2, que disfrutaba de ver a su compañero de aventuras pasarlo mal.

—Será mejor que los acompañemos —indicó Leia.

La comitiva al completo siguió a los ewoks, que continuaron toqueteándolo todo con mucha curiosidad, sobre todo al pobre BB-8, al que molestaban con palos, entusiasmados con él, aunque al droide no le hiciera ni una pizca de gracia. Se quejó a Dameron.

—Paciencia, hay que ser amistosos con ellos, ni se te ocurra ponerlos más nerviosos.

Caminaron entre la densa arboleda, hasta llegar un poblado construido alrededor de los inmensos troncos de árboles.

Rey estaba fascinada, jamás creyó poder ver algo así, primitivo pero hermoso.

—Bonito, ¿verdad? —inquirió Organa.

—Es maravilloso…

Los pequeños seres dejaron al droide dorado en el suelo, pero custodiándolo.

Poco a poco se acercó un ewok de aspecto mayor, más bajito que los demás y que se apoyaba en un rústico bastón para caminar.

Fue directo hacia Leia, que se arrodilló para estar a su altura. Los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas. El ewok se echó en sus brazos.

—Wicket —sollozó la mujer, con emoción.

El ewok también dijo algo que solo entendió C3PO.

—Está muy contento —tradujo.

—¿Puedes entenderlos? —preguntó Poe.

—Por supuesto, conozco una infinidad de idiomas que…

—Pregúntales si la Primera Orden ha venido —lo interrumpió.

El droide se comunicó con ellos.

—Están solos. No hay humanos ni alienígenas.

—Menos mal.

Rey, por su parte, caminó mirando las construcciones en los árboles y las pasarelas. Una ewok tironeó de ella y tuvo que seguirla. Esta le regaló varias cosas que la muchacha no supo para qué servían, incluyendo un casco muy viejo de soldado imperial.

—¡Gracias! —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Rey, quiero presentarte a Wicket —le dijo Leia—. El más valiente de los ewoks.

La joven se arrodilló y bajo la cabeza para saludarlo.

—Wicket, ella es Rey, nuestra última esperanza, una nueva Jedi.

El pequeño ser le cogió de las manos y se las apretó. Luego habló en su lengua.

—Pregunta por Han Solo y el amo Luke —tradujo el droide.

Leia bajó la cabeza y negó con ella.

Wicket hizo un sonido lastimero y sus ojillos brillaron por el efecto de las lágrimas.

Luego hizo algunos gestos y habló con otros ewoks y todos fueron conducidos a la aldea pues ya se estaba haciendo de noche.

Chewbacca prefirió volver al Halcón Milenario con el resto de la Resistencia, para vigilar.

Los pequeños anfitriones les dieron de comer y animaron la velada con su música.

Leia estuvo con Wicket, que era el jefe de su tribu, mientras que C3PO era adorado como siempre mientras R2D2 defendía al pobre BB-8, ya que los niños ewoks lo tenían harto. Su forma redonda y pizpireta les llamaba demasiado la atención, así como sus ruiditos. Poe no pudo dejar de burlarse de su droide.

Las hembras ewok insistieron en cambiarle el peinado a Rey, que siempre lo llevaba recogido detrás porque era más cómodo. Como no lo tenía demasiado largo, solo le pudieron hacer unas trenzas sencillas a modo de diadema, con una cinta roja entrelazada.

Leia, al ver a la joven, se tocó el pelo recogido en un moño y rememoró su precioso peinado de años atrás. Sonrió al recordar a Han diciéndole aquella tontería sobre Luke y ella contestando que eran hermanos.

Wicket y su esposa Kneesaa estaban a su lado. También eran mayores. El ewok intuía que su amiga Leia no estaba bien, así que se apoyó en ella, mientras observaban la musical velada.

Rose y Finn estaban juntos, muy juntos. Así que Rey no los molestó pues se imaginaba que había nacido algo entre ellos, algo natural y bonito. Una conexión especial.

Una conexión, sí.

Pensó en Ben y en su lazo extraño con él. Miró de nuevo a Finn y Rose; se les veía felices. Y rememoró el sueño en el que ella era feliz con Ben.

El corazón le latió muy fuerte. Ojalá él estuviera allí, con todos ellos, con su madre, con ella, sentados al borde de una pasarela.

—Pero no estás aquí, Ben… —musitó a solas, alejada de los demás, meditabunda.

—Sí lo estoy, Rey.

Kylo estaba sentado cerca de ella, con las piernas cruzadas. Solo llevaba los pantalones negros y una camisa oscura, sin los guantes ni las botas.

—Te has cambiado el peinado —le dijo él, no pudiendo evitar pensar en lo bien que le quedaba.

—Tú no —sonrió ella.

—Tengo las orejas muy grandes —contestó con franqueza, tanta que la muchacha se echó a reír.

—Lo sé —y continuó riendo.

Kylo no supo si enfadarse, avergonzarse, o sonreír, cosa que no hacía desde hacía años, pero que le salió natural. Rey no se dio cuenta a tiempo del gesto. Para cuando lo miró, él había vuelto a su habitual expresión seria.

—No pareces estar en la nave —le dijo él.

—No te voy a decir dónde estamos, ni te dejaré que me intentes leer la mente.

—Sabemos que andáis por el Borde Exterior. Os estamos buscando, a vosotros y al resto de la Resistencia.

—¿Y luego qué?

—Me lo guardo para mí —respondió él.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, Rey observando el infinito. Kylo la miraba a ella, a su perfil. La joven giró el rostro hacia él de improviso y el hombre bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Antes me mirabas más a la cara. ¿Me tienes miedo? —inquirió la Jedi.

—¿Miedo? En absoluto.

—¿Y qué te pasa conmigo entonces? Desde que cada uno tomó su propio camino has intentado evitarme. ¿Crees que no sé que te esfuerzas en cerrar la conexión?

—¡Y qué quieres que haga! ¿Dejar que sigas espiando lo que hago?

—¡No te espío! —contestó airada—. Has aparecido de la nada.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti. Los caminos de la Fuerza son inexplicables. Dejémoslo así. Seguiré intentando evitarte mi presencia —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Ben, no te vayas… —la dulzura de su voz, su expresión triste, pudieron con él.

—No me llames así, soy Kylo Ren, el Líder Supremo.

—Yo no sigo a ningún Líder Supremo, ni pienso hablar con Kylo Ren. Aquí al único que veo ante mí es a Ben Solo.

Rey siguió mirándolo con esa expresión que le estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Te duele la cicatriz?

—Me duele en el ego —fue franco.

—Lo siento, solo intentaba defenderme a mí misma y a mi amigo. Además, estaba furiosa contigo.

—No me importa llevarla, eso no va a cambiar esta cara que tengo. No parezco hijo de mis padres.

—Qué tonterías dices, ni que fueras feo. Yo ni siquiera sé a quién he salido… Solo soy una chica de Jakku.

"Eres preciosa", pensó Kylo con total naturalidad.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada.

Rey hubiera jurado que Ben había dicho algo que la hizo enrojecer de pies a cabeza.

Kylo se percató de que ella no le veía feo y eso le agradó.

La joven se medio levantó para acercarse más a Kylo, pero este reculó para salvar las distancias, solo que no le dio tiempo y ella casi lo acorraló allá donde estuviera.

Kylo, desde su habitación, dio contra la pared que tenía a su espalda.

Rey le volvió a tender su mano, pero el joven no hizo nada por promover el contacto entre ambos, por lo que la Jedi la acercó hasta su fornido pecho y lo tocó.

La Fuerza pasó a través de ambos, haciendo que sus corazones se aceleraran, sobre todo el del moreno, que respiró entrecortadamente.

—No me toques —dijo en un susurro.

Rey lo miró a los ojos primero y luego, durante un instante, a sus labios temblorosos y rojos.

Kylo Ren estuvo tentado de asirla por el rostro y besarla, sin embargo no pudo moverse por el miedo atroz a su rechazo.

De pronto Rey desapareció y Kylo se quedó solo, apoyado en la pared. Aspiró aire y luego lo soltó lentamente. Se llevó la mano al pecho, allí donde aún podía sentir parte de la Fuerza de Rey.

—¡Maldita sea! —bramó frustrado.

En toda su vida no le había interesado ni una sola mujer, ¿por qué precisamente aquella chatarrera venida de ninguna parte le volvía loco? ¿Desde cuándo estaba totalmente enamorado de ella?

Rey escuchó que Finn la llamaba y no pudo hacer más que volver "al mundo real".

—¡Rey! ¿Me vas a decir que estabas meditando o algo así?

La joven se levantó del suelo de madera, suspendido a bastantes metros de altura, y le miró furiosa.

—¿Y tú me espías?

—¿Sigues en contacto con él? ¡No lo niegues!

—¡Sí! Me lo pidió Leia. ¡Debo traerlo al lado luminoso!

—Todo esto es muy raro.

—Te pido que no te metas, Finn.

—Te gusta, ¿no?

Rey, que le daba la espalda, se quedó quieta.

—Solo pretendo salvarlo.

—Contesta claramente a mi pregunta.

—¡Sí! ¿Ya estás satisfecho?

Finn se quedó helado. Y Rey también.

La muchacha acababa de reconocer sus sentimientos por Ben, los cuales habían ido a más con cada momento junto a él, a través de la fuerza o en persona.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—¡No lo sé! —Rey se apoyó en el tronco del gran árbol—. No lo sé…

—Es un monstruo.

—Estás equivocado.

—El amor te está cegando. Y él, en cuanto se de cuenta, se aprovechará de tus sentimientos, porque es un maldito monstruo —repitió.

—Déjame sola, Finn, por favor.

—Está bien, pero recapacita porque será tu perdición y la de todos nosotros si nos fallas.

El joven se fue, dejándola a solas con sus tribulaciones.

Rey pensó en aquella mano que él le tendió, en aquel por favor que salió de sus labios. ¿Y si se había equivocado al decirle que no?

Y durante un instante se arrepintió de no haber cogido esa mano, de no estar físicamente con él en aquellos momentos, aunque él no sintiera lo mismo por ella.


	9. Capítulo 9

La última esperanza

Capítulo 9

El Líder Supremo y sus Caballeros de Ren bajaron hasta Ahch-To, dejando la nave cerca de los antiguos templos y chozas de los Jedi. El viento meció sus negras capas.

El planeta en sí mismo no era gran cosa, pero no le restaba hermosura.

Hux se quedó en el Acorazado Estelar, sin ningún interés de bajar a tierra firme. Le gustaba mucho más quedar al mando. Pero ese maldito niñato, al que debió matar cuando tuvo oportunidad, no estaba preparado para liderar todo un ejercito y mucho menos la Primera Orden. No tenía ni los años ni la experiencia ni la Fuerza necesarias.

El pelirrojo sonrió desde el puente de mando, observando el planeta, y planeando cómo amotinarse contra él y sus caballeros. Podría comenzar dando la orden de irse y dejarlos allí, pero no procedía. Necesitaba fraguar su plan primero. Era una pena que la Capitán Pashma ya no estuviera viva, habría sido una aliada perfecta.

Kylo Ren, por su parte, caminó por las cuestas que llevaban a las chozas, seguido de los seis caballeros.

—En este lugar la Fuerza se siente de forma más intensa —dijo Kylo—. Fluye…

—Así es, Líder Supremo. Nosotros también lo notamos —dijo uno de ellos, con el casco puesto.

—Quitaos los cascos —ordenó.

Lo hicieron todos, revelando su juventud. Los siete tenían edades similares.

—Aquí no hay peligro, no hay ya ningún Jedi…

Sabía que su tío no se encontraba allí, no le sentía. Pero no le quedaba claro si seguía con vida.

—Explorad cada rincón —les comunicó, mientras él se metía en una de las chozas.

Allí encontró ropa y utensilios utilizados recientemente, por lo que supuso que era donde Luke vivía o había vivido. Parecía todo demasiado solitario.

Salió en busca de más cosas, y solo vio algunas fogatas apagadas fuera, que removió con la bota.

Se estaba empezando a hacer de noche.

Llamó a sus caballeros a través de la Fuerza para reunirse.

—¿Qué habéis encontrado?

—Una especie de templo destruido por un rayo. Dentro no quedaba nada —informó la mujer.

—Yo solo he visto una cueva que da al mar, con un enorme agujero dentro —comentó Shaba Rey, el más alto de todos, un hombre de cabellos rubios y cortos.

—Los nativos del planeta, totalmente inofensivos —informó otro de los caballeros.

—Volved al acorazado. Me quedaré yo solo.

—Líder supremo, le ruego me permita quedarme también —pidió Shyla, ansiosa de estar a solas con Kylo.

Este la miró y asintió.

Los otros cinco caballeros de Ren volvieron a la nave principal, con las órdenes de bajar a la tarde siguiente.

Shyla era, de todos, la mejor combatiendo. Su destreza con la espada láser era muy buena, y siempre había sido solícita con Kylo, por lo que este apreciaba esas cualidades y por ello le permitió quedarse como escolta.

La noche cayó y tuvieron que encender un fuego en la chimenea de la casucha que había ocupado Skywalker. Solo había un catre, así que Shyla se prestó voluntaria de inmediato para quedarse de guardia fuera.

Kylo negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo sueño, duerme tú, yo me quedaré frente a la chimenea.

Shyla, quitándose la capa, se tumbó y observó a Kylo Ren de espaldas a ella.

Estaba muy contenta, aunque se guardó sus pensamientos, no fuera a ser que el Líder Supremo los percibiera.

Pero Kylo tenía los suyos propios en un lugar mucho más lejano, en otra zona desconocida de la Galaxia, allá donde fuera que Rey se encontrara.

Ella había estado allí, probablemente, con su tío Luke.

Se dio la vuelta para observar un instante a su acompañante, que le miraba a su vez. Este se quedó helada durante un segundo, al ser descubierta. Pero el joven no pareció hacer demasiado caso y se levantó.

—Con solo esa manta tendrás frío, Shyla Ren.

Cogió la capa de la chica y se la puso por encima. A ella le latió fuertemente el corazón. Era la primera vez que le veía tener un detalle de ese tipo con ella o con cualquiera de los otros caballeros.

Kylo salió al frío de la intemperie, a la casi total oscuridad. Los billones de estrellas formaban una parte de la Galaxia y se veían a la perfección, acumuladas en el firmamento.

El viento sopló a su alrededor, susurrándole cosas.

No durmió, no podía fiarse del todo de Shyla, y, aunque sabía que le era bastante fiel, más que el resto, siempre recordaba que ser Líder Supremo conllevaba que los demás quisieran acabar con su vida. Y dormir no era una opción en aquel momento, tampoco estaba cansado como para ello.

—Total, otra noche sir pegar ojo, qué más da… —susurró mientras se metía de nuevo en la choza, al amparo del calor.

La joven parecía dormir plácidamente, lo que indicaba que no le tenía ese tipo de miedo que otros sí.

Desde que, días antes, tuviera aquel encuentro tan íntimo con Rey, dormir era casi imposible. Se habían despertado en él las ansias y sensaciones propias de un hombre enamorado de una mujer. Una inalcanzable, que estaba al otro lado del balance, para colmo.

Recordó cuando la dejó inconsciente y se la llevó en brazos, o cuando se acercó tanto a ella para interrogarla. La batalla entre ambos, ese arrebato de fuerza explosionando en la Jedi y que le dejó una marca que le llegaba desde la ceja hasta medio torso.

Kylo siguió el surco de la cicatriz y sonrió.

Algo dentro de él se revolvió cuando vino a su mente el momento en el que Rey apareció en la Supremacía, dentro de aquella cápsula. Llevarla directamente con Snoke le hirvió la sangre, como verla sufrir para sonsacarle dónde estaba Luke.

Mató dos pájaros de un tiro al acabar con ese maldito. Lo que pasó después fue épico; ambos luchando juntos y ayudándose.

Era una constante tortura para Kylo cuando se quedaba a solas, sus pensamientos se dirigían directamente a la chatarrera de Jakku. Miedo tenía de quedarse dormido y soñar con ella, y que Rey soñara lo mismo.

Así que se quedó alimentando el fuego de la chimenea, igual que alimentaba su corazón con deseos imposibles de realizar, y recordaba sus encuentros una y otra vez.

Llevaba enamorado de ella mucho más tiempo de lo que había sido consciente.

Al despuntar el día, Shyla se despertó encontrándose sola. El Líder Supremo no estaba allí, y el fuego se había consumido del todo.

Salió y tampoco estaba fuera. Decidió esperarlo, probablemente había ido a explorar.

Así era, Kylo caminó hacia lo que quedaba del templo. Todo estaba calcinado, nada pudo encontrar allí salvo algunos restos.

Por las inmediaciones dió una roca cortada de forma limpia, probablemente por un sable láser. La tocó y vino a su mente una imagen de Rey entrenándose allí mismo.

Luego se dirigió entonces hacia la cueva, como movido por una increíble Fuerza Oscura. Observó el hueco desde muy cerca. Estaba bordeado por algas húmedas. Tuvo cuidado de no resbalar con ellas y, cuando eso sucedió, no supo qué había pasado, ni le dio tiempo.

Cayó como un plomo a un lago de agua bastante profundo. Afortunadamente era buen nadador y salió a la superficie con facilidad pese a la ropa y la pesada capa. Se apoyó en la piedra y salió no sin esfuerzo.

Se quitó las botas, la capa y la chaqueta, quedándose solo con los pantalones. El cabello se le quedó pegado a la cara, teniendo que recogérselo hacia atrás.

Observó la sala y vio su imagen en una especie de reflejo.

De alguna forma se sintió vulnerable al verse así.

Acercándose hasta allí, tocó aquella especie de espejo extraño. Supuso que era una prueba de la Fuerza.

Al conectarse a él, solo se vio a sí mismo, en una larga hilera de Kylos tanto delante de él como a su espalda.

No le gustó la sensación y tragó saliva.

Algo le instó a preguntar.

—¿Cuál es mi destino?

La imagen cambió y se vio luchando contra Rey cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella llevaba una lanza doble, pero su luz era roja, en cambio la de él era azul.

No entendió qué quería decir aquello y dejó de tocar el espejo.

Todo desapareció y solo quedó una gruta bajo otra gruta.

Tras ponerse la ropa mojada de nuevo, buscó alguna ruta de salida, que le llevó hasta un agujero en el acantilado y unas escaleras talladas en la pura piedra. Subió por ellas con cuidado y acabó en lo alto, observando todo desde allí.

Vio la nave de los Caballeros de Ren aterrizar en la parte inferior de la isla, así que bajó mientras el fuerte viento secaba sus ropas.

Encontró una capa de color pardo enroscada en un tronco de árbol, mecida por el aire. La tocó y sintió que había sido de su tío.

Continuó bajando hasta llegar a la posición donde esperaba su guardia.

Los seis estaban allí, incluida Shyla.

—Vámonos.

Y volvieron al Acorazado Estelar.


	10. Capítulo 10

La última esperanza

Capítulo 10

Durante tres días, Rey se entrenó casi hasta la extenuación. Lo que fuera para no pensar y poder quedarse rendida por las noches.

Extrapoló toda su frustración y enfado al entrenamiento, dando hasta la última gota de sudor.

Los pequeños ewoks la observaban escondidos, o imitaban los movimientos que ella hacía.

La joven Jedi también meditaba, sin embargo se le iban los pensamientos por derroteros que no le agradaban en absoluto.

Estaba enfadada con Kylo, con Finn y, sobre todo, con ella misma.

Finn tenía toda la razón, era imposible no dársela. Que le atrajera Ben de aquel modo era insano e innatural. Él era un Caballero de Ren, estaba en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Ya le había demostrado que no pensaba volver al luminoso de ninguna manera. Y ella no podía traicionarlos a todos, incluida Leia, yéndose con él a su lado.

No se imaginaba dominando la Galaxia, ni lo deseaba en absoluto. Pero si se imaginaba curándole las heridas emocionales que arrastraban a Ben a ser ese monstruo que decía Finn y que fue capaz de matar a su propio padre.

¿Y cómo se suponía que iba a cumplir la promesa a Leia sin tener trato directo o indirecto con su hijo?

Evitar a Kylo Ren era imposible, sus destinos volverían a cruzarse. Y cuando ese momento llegara, se comería sus sentimientos por él.

Rey dejó el entrenamiento, pues no podía más. Caminó junto a unos cuantos ewoks hasta la aldea y subió las escaleras hasta la casa del Jefe de la Tribu, donde se había instalado Leia.

Rose, Finn y Poe iban y venían del Halcón Milenario. En ese instante no se hallaban allí, así que le alivió pues estaba avergonzada.

Leia le sonrió al verla entrar.

—¿Otro día de duro entrenamiento Jedi? Mi hermano algo debió de enseñarte, supongo.

—No en el aspecto práctico, precisamente.

—Entonces tu don para el combate es innato, y la Fuerza lo intensifica.

—He leído muchas cosas en los libros antiguos que me traje de Ahch-To. Algunas las entiendo, pero otras se me escapan. No estoy preparada para ser Maestra Jedi.

—¿Y quién está preparado para lo más complicado?

—¿Es cierto que tu padre solo tenía madre?

—Eso parece —Leia sonrió.

—¿Pero se quedó encinta sin más?

—Los mitoclorianos, suponemos.

—He leído sobre ello… Es increíble.

—Tanto Ben como tú los tenéis en cantidades extraordinarias. Y eso que mi hijo es mitad Skywalker, y Han no poseía ni un ápice de la Fuerza.

—No se parecen en nada, ¿cierto? —refiriéndose a Ben y a su padre.

—Absolutamente en nada. Han te sonreía de una forma pilla, te decía las cosas directamente a bocajarro, y era muy echado para adelante. Mi hijo, en cambio, nació con una timidez y una baja autoestima sorprendentes, porque yo tampoco soy así y bien lo saben todos.

—Eres una mujer extraordinaria.

—Pero he cometido muchos errores que ya no tengo tiempo de subsanar.

Rey la cogió de la mano para insuflarle ánimos.

—Y ahora te echo a ti el muerto.

—¡Eso no es así, Leia! Tengo tanto interés como tú en traer de vuelta a Ben.

—Sé qué harás todo lo posible… —Leia la miró a los ojos—. Pero no puedo pedirte que hagas milagros.

—Aún veo en él a Ben, aunque odia que le llame así. Se empeña en que hable con Kylo Ren, pero no se lo permito. Que no se le olvide quién realmente está debajo de toda esa coraza.

—Pronto me iré con mi hermano al otro lado de la Fuerza. Pero ya no veré a Han nunca más…

—Fue el amor de tu vida, ¿verdad?

—Ese maldito pícaro lo fue. Y yo el suyo. Que el tiempo y las circunstancias nos separaran… eso es algo que tenía que pasar, pero no quita que, a pesar de la distancia física, dejáramos de amarnos.

—Debe de ser duro no tener físicamente a esa persona que amas a tu lado, o tenerla cerca y… que todo esté en vuestra contra.

Leía asintió.

—Nunca había hablado de esto con nadie, nunca había tenido una amiga, una madre…

—¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Hay algún hombre en tu vida? Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que Finn y tú no estáis bien. ¿Es por Rose?

—¡No! No es Finn. Él solo es mi amigo, pero… Hay algo que no me perdona, algo que yo no puedo evitar sentir.

Leia la miró con extrañeza y Rey se mojó los resecos labios con la lengua, tragando saliva después, con dificultad.

—Yo… —Rey abrió la boca para sincerarse—. Sé que no debería, sé que además los Jedi viven solos y sin pareja…

—Eso no es cierto. Yo no estaría aquí si mi padre no se hubiera saltado esas estúpidas normas. ¿Acaso no me casé yo con Han? ¿Quién hace que te desveles, chiquilla?

—Ben… —se sinceró con el corazón casi saliéndole por la boca.

Organa se dispuso a decir algo, pero dejó que ella se desahogara primero.

—Sé que todos piensan que es un monstruo porque mató a muchos Jedi, a muchos inocentes, a su propio padre. Pero ese es Kylo Ren, el monstruo es Kylo Ren, y yo amo a Ben. Al chico de la mirada vidriosa, que reprime sus sentimientos, que solo quiere comprensión. A través de aquella cicatriz de la herida que le hice, veo a Ben Solo. Y quiero traerlo de vuelta, aunque él no sienta lo mismo por mí. Salvarle de que Kylo Ren lo mate del todo también.

Leia le acarició las mejillas mojadas, con la mano, secándolas.

—No querría que otra mujer lo amara, solo tú. Lo sospechaba desde que me contaste que os conectaba la Fuerza.

—Finn me odia por ello. Cree que os traicionaré por él.

—Mi padre se convirtió al Lado Oscuro por amor.

—¿Cómo?

—Porque quería salvar a mi madre, Padme. Pero se le fue de las manos y, supongo que lo sabes, pero Ben Kenobi tuvo que llevársela y murió tras dar a luz. Ahí se acabó aquella historia de amor, de dos personas que se amaban sinceramente. Y nació Darth Vader, que mató a Anakin Skywalker, desnaturalizándolo. A pesar de ello… mi padre aún seguía allí, no estaba muerto del todo.

—Qué triste…

—Lo que intento explicarte es el paralelismo de Darth Vader y Kylo Ren. Mi hijo ha soñado siempre ser como su abuelo, sin recordar que fue Anakin mucho tiempo, igual que él es Ben Solo.

—¿Crees que si hubiera aceptado unirme a él lo habría podido salvar?

—Eso no lo podemos saber. No te culpes de ello. Hiciste lo que tu corazón y la Fuerza te dictaron.

—Pero le fallé y ahora ha empeorado…

—Como te he dicho, mi padre se convirtió al lado Oscuro para salvar a mi madre y al hijo que creía que iban a tener. Se dejó engañar por Palpatine y ese lado Oscuro, pero no tiene por qué ser así siempre.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Que tal vez, si la oportunidad se repite, cojas su mano.

Rey se quedó atónita. Leía, fiel defensora de los derechos de los habitantes de la Galaxia, General de la Resistencia, Princesa de un planeta extinto por su propio padre, guerrera Jedi… Le estaba diciendo que se pasara al Lado Oscuro para atraer al lado Luminoso a su hijo.

Rey la dejó sola y salió tambaleándose de la vivienda.

¿Cómo podría hacer algo así? Tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

Aquella noche en La Luna de Endor, Rey se fue a solas para bañarse en un pequeño lago donde los ewoks solían ir a por agua. No era la primera vez, ya que allí no existía otro sistema de aseo. No tenía ganas de ir hasta el Halcón Milenario a ducharse.

Se desnudó y estuvo un buen rato en el agua, acostumbrándose al frío. Salió helada y se tapó con una manta para secarse y entrar en calor.

A su vez, y siendo de noche también, Kylo había vuelto a bajar al planeta Jedi, esta vez solo pese a la insistencia de Shyla Ren por acompañarlo.

Estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, meditando qué pasos seguir a continuación para dar con la Resistencia y con Rey, sobre todo con ella. Su conclusión había sido que tenía que deshacerse de lo que sentía por la chica y la única forma era matándola, aunque el corazón se le pudriera del todo y se volviera negro como el carbón.

—Ben… —la voz suave de Rey sonó tras él.

El joven había desistido con lo del nombre, pero no se dio la vuelta, ignorándola deliberadamente.

—Ponte algo encima, vas a coger frío —la joven continuó hablándole—. Ya te lo dije la otra vez, no puedes aparecerte sin camisa, así que ponte algo.

Kylo se dio la vuelta para ponerse frente a ella, con las piernas cruzadas.

Rey llevaba el cabello mojado y estaba tapada con una manta. La piel perlada de su rostro le indicó que se había bañado recientemente.

—Creo que tú llevas menos ropa que yo y eres la que vas a coger frío.

—Como comprenderás no me puedo cambiar delante de ti ahora mismo, si me estás mirando. Date la vuelta.

—No —negó tajante.

—Pues me quedo como estoy.

—Y yo.

Rey seguía sin poder mirar la anatomía de Ben, le daba demasiada vergüenza. Y le excitaba.

En el fondo le pareció muy erótico estar desnuda delante de él, solo tapada con una manta.

—Ahora eres tú la que no me mira.

—¡Porque vas medio desnudo!

—Está bien.

El caballero de Ren cogió su capa negra y se la puso por encima, tapándose.

—Mejor así. Cualquier día nos vemos en medio de la ducha, a este paso.

Kylo enrojeció de pies a cabeza al recordar sus formas desnudas.

—Espera… —se percató Rey—. Aquella vez, ¡tú me viste!

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Lo sabía, noté la fluctuación de la Fuerza.

—Insisto que no sé de qué…

—Me viste desnuda mientras me duchaba —fue a bocajarro.

—¡Te aseguro que no fue adrede!

—¡Qué vergüenza! –Rey se tapó la cara con la manta.

—Te juro que corté la conexión todo lo rápido posible.

No era del todo cierto, porque la miró de arriba abajo primero.

—¡Y ahora cómo voy a mirarte a la cara!

—Rey, te prometo que fueron solo unos segundos y respeté tu intimidad.

Kylo se acercó a ella instintivamente, abriéndose la capa y dejando ver de nuevo sus trabajados pectorales.

La joven Jedi, que tenía un ojo fuera de la manta, lo miró con disimulo.

—Vete, corta esto…

—No puedo… —dijo Kylo.

Ella tampoco podía, lo intentó pero estaba demasiado dispersa, igual que él.

—¡Pues haz el favor de darte la vuelta para dejar que me cambie o moriré congelada!

Kylo lo hizo, muy a su pesar, y esperó pacientemente.

—Ya está.

El joven se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

—¿Estás sola?

—Sí… ¿Y tú?

—Sí. Estoy en la choza de mi tío. ¿Sorprendida?

—¿Cómo…?

—Snoke no pudo, pero cuando bajaste la guardia conmigo, yo sí leí tus pensamientos.

—Da igual, el Maestro Luke está muerto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿A caso no sentiste nada?

—No estaba seguro…

—A tu madre le queda poco, Ben…

—Dime dónde está e iré a verla…

—¿Te piensas que soy imbécil? No te daré nuestra ubicación por nada del mundo. Ni si quiera si ella me lo pidiera.

—No lo haría, la conozco bien.

—Creo que no conoces a tu madre lo suficiente, Ben.

—¡Tuve la oportunidad de matarla! ¡De disparar donde ella estaba!

—Pero no lo hiciste…

—¡No lo hice, porque es mi madre!

—¿Y por qué atravesaste a tu padre con el sable?

Ben reculó, cerrando los labios.

—Era necesario.

—¿Te lo ordenó Snoke? Sí, porque Han Solo era una amenaza que podía traer a su alumno de vuelta al lado Luminoso. Así que te manipuló como quiso. ¿No te hace sentir idiota eso? ¿Eres consciente de lo que hiciste?

—¡Cada día! —bramó Kylo, poniéndose en pie.

—¿No te arrepientes? —le chilló Rey a pleno pulmón, levantándose a su vez.

—¡Claro que me arrepiento! ¡Igual que de haberte ofrecido unirte a mí! ¡Me hiciste sentir humillado! ¡Soy el Líder Supremo ahora y todos me respetan menos tú! ¡Te salvé la vida!

—¡No intentes engañarme, Kylo Ren! ¡Solo viste la oportunidad de matar a Snoke y alzarte con el poder!

—¡No es así! ¡Te salvé la vida porque no soportaba verte sufrir!

Ambos se quedaron el uno frente al otro, respirando entrecortadamente, mirándose con pasión.

Kylo intentó asir a Rey por el chaleco pero apenas fue capaz de tocarla. Quería cogerla entre sus brazos y comerse sus labios a besos, pero le aterraba la idea de que ella le empujara y no los deseara.

De ponto, Rey lo cogió del cabello, para atraerlo hasta su altura y lo besó con una pasión que Kylo no se imaginó jamás. La chica le rodeó con los brazos por el cuello y continuó con el beso, mordiéndole el labio inferior antes de separarse de él.

—Adiós, Ben.

Y se fue.

—Rey… ¡Rey! —la llamó Kylo a voz en grito—. ¡Maldita sea, Rey!

Intentó reestablecer la conexión y fue incapaz por el estado alterado en el que se hallaba.

Ella le había mordido tan fuerte que le sangraba el labio, aunque el hecho de que se tocaran sus cuerpos se tratara de un efecto de la Fuerza y no fuera real.

Cayó de rodillas. Había tenido la oportunidad de devolverle aquellos besos tan apasionados, pero ella no le dejó ni demostrarle que anhelaba corresponderlos.

—Rey…

Tenía que encontrarla costase lo que costase, aunque supusiera perder el poder sobre toda la Galaxia.

Rey, por su parte, caminó hacia el poblado ewok, envuelta en un mar de lágrimas. Ahora él lo sabía y jugaría con ella, estaba segura. Había sido estúpida, sin embargo el amor era impulsivo y no entendía de razonamientos. Necesitó besarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y lo había hecho. La vuelta atrás ya no existía.


	11. Capítulo 11

La última esperanza

Capítulo11

Leia Organa no despertó aquella mañana. No había sufrido, simplemente parecía dormida.

Los ewoks lloraron y Chewbacca se lamentó a los pies de su lecho. El pobre había perdido a Han y a Leia en un corto espacio de tiempo. R2D2 proyectó a una joven Leia dando un mensaje importante, como para expresar su tristeza, y C3PO fue incapaz de decir ni una palabra, cosa rara en él.

Rey también sollozó en silencio. Poe Dameron, Finn, Rose, y el resto de integrantes de la Resistencia que quedaban, fueron despidiéndose de su General, de la Princesa Leia Organa.

El droide blanco y azul hizo un comentario en binario.

—La General Organa dejó una grabación —tradujo C3PO—, para todos.

R2D2 la proyectó. Leia estaba sentada y arreglada lo mejor posible.

"No sé cuándo veréis esto, pero significará que ya habré fallecido. No os apenéis por mí, sé que estaré con mi hermano Luke, y con mi padre. Pero irme dejará un vacío en la Resistencia. Así que he de nombrar a Poe Dameron el nuevo General al haber muerto Holdo. Poe, por favor, compórtate y no seas tan impulsivo. Tu primera misión como General será encontrar al resto de la Resistencia y reagruparla."

—Sí, señora —contestó Dameron con lágrimas en los ojos, como si ella le pudiera escuchar.

"Chewbacca, no sufras, solo les quedas tú y has de ayudarlos".

El Wookie gimió.

"R2D2 y C3PO, también BB-8, siempre leales, seguid a Poe y a Rey".

El redondo droide emitió un gemidito lastimero.

"Finn y Rose, habéis demostrado vuestra lealtad, aunque fuera haciéndolo a mis espaldas. No hagáis demasiado caso a Dameron, a no ser que sea una locura de las suyas".

"Amigos de la Resistencia, sois mi familia. Ha sido un orgullo ser vuestra Princesa y vuestra General".

"Rey, eres mi única esperanza".

Concluyó sentidamente.

La imagen se apagó y todos quedaron callados.

Aquella noche, los ewoks montaron una pira funeraria para Leia.

Cada uno fue dejando un presente, cosas sencillas.

Rey dejó un libro Jedi antiguo, pues no tenía nada más, pero al menos era algo simbólico.

La habían peinado con trenzas, como a ella le gustaba, aunque sus cabellos ya eran canos.

La pira se encendió y fue calcinando y convirtiendo en cenizas su cuerpo.

Al terminar la ceremonia, Chewbacca se adentró en el bosque y se escucharon sus lamentos durante horas.

Rey se sentó sola, apoyada en un árbol, dejando fluir todo su dolor a través de lágrimas, recordando su petición:

"Eres mi única esperanza".

Kylo se despertó aquella mañana con un vacío enorme en sus entrañas. No era por lo de Rey, aquel sentimiento de desazón era distinto.

—Madre… —musitó con labios temblorosos. No quiso llorar, pero fue inevitable.

Tuvo que alzarse del lecho, ponerse su ropa habitual y su capa. Antes de enfundarse los guantes se lavó la cara, que tenía enrojecida por el llanto.

No le podían ver así.

Apenas había podido pegar ojo, le resultó imposible dejar de pensar en aquel apasionado beso, en imaginarse que se lo devolvía, y que acababan ambos haciendo el amor una y otra vez. Lo necesitaba de veras, deseaba sentirla, que fuera suya, que no quisiera separarse de él nunca más. Entendió mejor el amor que se profesaron sus abuelos. Al principio siempre creyó que la debilidad de Anakin había sido PAdme, pero en realidad fue lo que le dio fuerza. Salvarla, protegerla, estar junto a ella siempre.

Todo eso sentía por Rey. La idea de dominar la Galaxia juntos incluso le ilusionaba. Pero ella era obstinada e independiente, sería muy difícil convencerla.

Poco antes del amanecer cayó rendido de cansancio y, poco después de que saliera el sol soñó con su madre durante un instante. En el sueño ella le tocaba el rostro y luego se iba. Así supo que había muerto.

Pilotó la nave hacia el Acorazado Estelar, que seguía cerca del planeta. Hux no había sido capaz de dejarlo allí a su suerte, pero Kylo no se fiaba un pelo de él.

Eso mismo pensó el pelirrojo al ver la nave acercarse al hangar. Hubiera deseado, justo en ese momento, abandonarlo dejándolo atrás cogiendo velocidad para el hiperespacio. Pero también tuvo en cuenta que estaban en el acorazado los seis caballeros de Ren, bastante temidos, por cierto.

Kylo subió hasta la zona de mando, encontrando allí al General y los Caballeros, esperándole.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Rey se le apareció de golpe. El corazón le fue a mil.

Todos sus planes para ese momento se fueron al traste, pues estaba rodeado de una multitud de gente.

—Vengo a decirte que tu madre ha muerto.

Kylo no dijo una palabra, no abrió la boca.

—¿No dices nada? —pareció enfadada.

Él siguió callado.

—Adiós, Ben.

Desapareció tras ello.

Los presentes, que no la podían ver, se quedaron asombrados ante aquella forma de comportarse por parte del Líder Supremo.

—He notado una fluctuación en la Fuerza —dijo de pronto.

—Yo también —añadió Shyla, pero no supo determinar a qué se debía.

—General Hux, nos volvemos a Coruscant.

Este estaba harto de ir de un lado para otro por puro capricho de Kylo.

—Allí trazaremos un plan con toda la información de la que dispongamos de la Resistencia: planetas, bases antiguas, batallas de hace más de treinta años… No vamos a parar hasta dar con ellos.

Se dio la vuelta, frustrado por no poder hablar con Rey y decirle que correspondía sus actos, por no poder expresar dolor, ante ella, por la muerte de su madre.

La caballero de Ren, Shyla, notó que algo se removía dentro de Kylo.

—Líder Supremo —se dirigió a él con la cabeza gacha—. Deberíamos ejercitarnos.

El ejercicio le iría bien, pensó él, para deshacerse de todas sus frustraciones.

Mientras viajaban por el hiperespacio hacia Coruscant, los siete caballeros de Ren luchaban entre sí, sin un orden específico, todos contra todos.

La única que le dio trabajo a Kylo fue Shyla, con la que descargó la furia que tenía dentro. Esta aguantó el tipo todo lo posible, pues no deseaba decepcionarlo.

Los otros cinco acabaron por retirarse al comprobar que su Maestro estaba en modo agresivo.

La mujer le tuvo que rogar que parase, porque no podía más tras horas sin parar ni a beber.

Kylo la dejó tranquila, pero rompió varias cosas con la espada láser, enfadado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella.

—No es por ti.

Kylo apagó su sable láser y con la manga de la chaqueta se limpió el sudor de la frente. Tenía los cabellos empapados, pegados a la cara y cuello.

—Mi madre ha muerto hoy —se sinceró.

Shyla no supo si darle el pésame o alegrarse por la muerte de la líder de la Resistencia.

—Pero ¿cómo lo ha sabido?

—Mi madre y yo teníamos conexión debido a la Fuerza.

—¿Esa ha sido la fluctuación de antes?

—Algo así…

—Deberíamos informar el General Hux.

—Hazlo tú de mi parte. Me voy a descansar. Que nadie me moleste —dijo tajante.

Rey, por su parte, sollozó con amargura. Él se había mantenido impávido al verla y darle la noticia de la muerte de Leia. Pensó que, al menos, algo expresaría por aquello último. No esperó que él la cogiera entre sus brazos y la besara, como dos enamorados, pero que estuviera tan seco tampoco.

Se recompuso y fue hacia el Halcón Milenario. Todos los ewoks se despidieron de ellos, pues ya nada los retenía en La Luna de Endor. Leia había ido allí a morir, pero el resto debían seguir adelante.

El mítico carguero se alzó sobre los árboles, salió de la luna y se fue a la velocidad de la luz. Dónde, era un misterio.


	12. Capítulo 12

La última esperanza

Capítulo 12

Tras un mes en el planeta Coruscant, y sin tener noticias de Rey, Kylo estaba casi desquiciado. Sin embargo, ante los demás se mantenía serio como siempre, e imperturbable, como buen Líder Supremo.

En la intimidad de su estancia era distinto. Lo había intentado todo para conectarse con ella, pero ahora Rey era la que tenía cerrado el canal. Había empezado a dudar de que el apasionado beso significara lo que creyó. Tal vez solo quiso créelo, desesperado por ser correspondido. Puede que fuera una burla de ella, pues estaba furiosa con él, y le humilló de aquella manera ya que sabía que la amaba.

Cientos de teorías nublaban sus pensamientos a diario, como malos sueños de los que no conseguía despertar.

Kylo se sintió realmente solo.

Mientras el continuaba imbuido en sus pensamientos íntimos, Shyla lo espiaba deliberadamente. Ella no había desarrollado la habilidad de leer mentes, así que no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que le pasaba al caballero de Ren. Este giró el rostro y la observó.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, Líder Supremo. ¿Pero puedo decirle una cosa? —él asintió con la cabeza—. Desde hace tiempo observo que alguna preocupación ronda su cabeza, y debe de ser sumamente relevante. ¿Es porque no damos con la Resistencia?

—Que el General Hux sea un inútil con su cometido no me quita el sueño. Pronto, yo mismo, tomaré el mando de eso. Los perseguiré en persona si es necesario. Vosotros vendréis conmigo —añadió.

—Por supuesto.

—Me preocupa la Jedi.

—¿La chatarrera? —inquirió despectivamente.

—No la llames así —dijo Kylo—. Es una Jedi muy poderosa.

—Lo lamento, no pretendía…

—No la subestimes nunca. Como hice yo… —Se tocó la cicatriz—. También te recuerdo que acabó con muchos guardias pretorianos ella sola.

La caballero de Ren notó un deje de orgullo en el tono de su voz, aunque esta solía ser monótona para ocultar sus sentimientos.

—Me gustaría poder luchar contra ella.

—No estás a su altura, sería un suicidio por tu parte —soltó sin ningún tipo de consideración.

Shyla se quedó muda.

Kylo se fue sin decirle nada más, pero el odio de la mujer por Rey aumentó al comprobar que el hombre la tenía en aquella especie de pedestal de la Fuerza.

Kylo Ren jamás, ni siquiera en su periodo como padawan, había tenido ningún interés en las mujeres, ni en hacer amistades si quiera. Era un solitario. Ya cuando se convirtió en Caballero de Ren, los entrenó a los seis de igual forma, sin hacer distinciones por sexo o edad. Ya entonces Shyla anhelaba en secreto que se fijara en ella en otro sentido.

Pero la única mujer que parecía interesarle era la maldita chatarrera de Jakku.

Jakku, el planeta desértico de Rey, el lugar donde no se les ocurriría buscarla. Allí había vuelto la Jedi pese a los ruegos de todos para que no cometiera tal locura.

Sin embargo, Rey tenía sus razones. No quiso que Finn la acompañase, por mucho que este insistió.

El planeta seguía bajo el yugo de la Primera Orden, era una barbaridad permitir que la joven se fuera.

—Volveré —les había dicho.

Poe la dejó en el cementerio de naves estelares, donde ella solía buscar chatarra para poder sobrevivir.

Sola de nuevo, vagó entre los escombros que tan familiares le eran. Durante un periodo de tiempo se le olvidó que no era más que una chatarrera. Pero de nuevo estaba donde debió quedarse, porque no era nadie. No tenía apellido, sus padres la vendieron por bebida y estarían muertos en una fosa común.

Es lo que Ben le dijo, y realmente le creyó. Era mejor asumir la realidad de su condición.

Pasó los días meditando, racionando la comida que se llevó del Halcón Milenario. Huevos de porg, algo de carne salada y agua.

Les había mentido, no volvería. Sus planes eran otros muy distintos. Debía cumplir una promesa muy seria, y la única forma era no involucrando a sus amigos.

Una calurosa y seca mañana, se dirigió deliberadamente hasta el Puesto de avanzada Niima, donde se trapicheaba con lo encontrado. Allí fue donde no pudo deshacerse de BB-8, ese droide pillín que se hacía querer.

Como no llevaba ropa harapienta al principio no fue reconocida, pero pronto llamó la atención de sus antiguos compradores. Se armó un buen revuelo y hubo una trifulca para ver quién avisaba antes a la Primera Orden.

Rey esperó tranquilamente a que los soldados de asalto llegaran y la apuntaran con sus armas.

Levantó las manos desnudas.

—Me rindo. Llevadme con Kylo Ren.

Cuando la noticia llegó a Kylo sorpresivamente, no pudo creerse aquello. Tenía que ser un truco de la Resistencia.

Nervioso se preparó para recibir, por segunda vez, a Rey.

La esperó en el Palacio de Palpatine, sentado en su trono y rodeado de los seis caballeros, tres a cada lado.

Shyla por fin le vería la cara a la chatarrera. Observó que Kylo se había esmerado en su presencia física.

El General Hux entró primero, seguido de soldados armados. Después más soldados rodearon a Rey, que se comportó pacíficamente. Kylo lo sabía; ella no venía a pelear.

—Líder Supremo, aquí traemos a la Jedi.

Los soldados se hicieron a un lado y Rey apareció, seria. Llevaba las manos atadas, cosa totalmente absurda pues podía desactivar las esposas cuando quisiera.

Hux portaba en sus manos la lanza láser, que tendió a Kylo. Este la cogió con sumo cuidado y la encendió. La luz azulada apareció por ambos extremos. El cristal debía de ser del sable láser por el que ambos lucharon antes de que explotara.

Luego miró por fin a Rey a la cara, que lo miraba a su vez. Todo desapareció de su alrededor, como si se fundiera en negro. Ella estaba allí por voluntad propia, después de un largo mes escondiéndose de él.

—Llevadla a la sala de interrogatorios, pero no la atéis, sería absurdo. Y quitadle las esposas, es una Jedi.

De nuevo los soldados cerraron filas y se la llevaron. Kylo se levantó para ir a la sala, con el estómago encogido.

Al entrar en la esta, la cerró de forma que nadie pudiera entrar.

Rey estaba sentada en la silla de interrogatorios, esperando. En todo momento se mantuvo seria y con sus pensamientos cerrados a cal y canto.

—¿Esta vez también me vas a torturar?

—¿Estás atada acaso?

—Sabes que me puedo librar de esto fácilmente si quiero.

—¿Es esta tu nueva arma Jedi? —le enseñó la lanza.

—Sí. La hice yo —añadió.

—Podría mejorarse. Ser una lanza o una espada…Según tu adversario.

La dejó sobre una mesa, pero Rey no hizo nada para que volara hacia ella.

—Un mes, Rey… Un mes sin vernos.

Ella no dijo nada.

—¿Sabes en que ciudad o planeta estamos?

—Se parece a la ciudad con la cual soñé.

—No lo soñaste tú, lo soñé yo y te llegó a través de la Fuerza —se sinceró.

Rey por fin lo miró, algo confundida.

—Estaba soñando con mis abuelos en su juventud, y de pronto éramos nosotros dos. Aquel balcón existió una vez…

—No pretendía entrometerme en tu sueño.

Kylo dio vueltas alrededor de la joven, observándola.

—Si no has venido a luchar contra mí, ¿para qué lo has hecho?

—Para cumplir una promesa que le hice a tu madre.

—Si se trata de que abrace el lado Luminoso, es demasiado tarde.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde.

Kylo se acercó a ella, casi la tocó con su cuerpo.

Rey cerró los ojos, concentrándose en ser fuerte. El olor natural de Kylo le llegó, haciendo que respirara con más intensidad. Kylo observó la piel desnuda de su escote. Aunque no tenía mucho pecho, era sugerente. Había imaginado un millón de veces tenerlo entre sus manos.

Se quitó los guantes y los lanzó sobre una mesa, junto a la lanza láser. Rozó con las yemas de los dedos su delicado cuello. Aquello estremeció a Rey, que continuó con los ojos cerrados para no verle el rostro.

Ella lo sabía, el error de besarlo estaba pasándole factura. Él se estaba aprovechando de eso para torturarla.

—No voy a decirte nada sobre la Resistencia.

—Francamente, ahora mismo no me interesa.

Rey abrió los ojos y lo miró, confusa. No se esperaba que él la observara como lo estaba haciendo, con aquella intensidad sin reprimir. Sus rostros estaban tan cercanos que ambos sentían el aliento caliente del otro.

Kylo deslizó sus manos por las mandíbulas de Rey, y la besó con timidez primero, temeroso de su reacción. Repitió el beso, tiernamente y sin prisas, recreándose en los perfectos labios de Rey. Esta se apoyó contra él y enredó los dedos en su melena negra y rizada, devolviéndole cada beso.

Ya no era parte de un sueño, ni una conexión a distancia de la fuerza.

Aquello era real. Sus labios eran reales, sus alientos, sus cuerpos apretados el uno contra el otro, sus lenguas enlazándose, sintiendo su sabor único.

Kylo la apoyó contra la silla reclinada, rodeándola con sus brazos. No la soltaría jamás.

Él deslizó sus labios hasta el oído de Rey.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —confesó, excitado.

La chica gimió.

—¿Tú lo deseas?

—Sí…, lo deseo hace mucho, Ben.

La asió por las nalgas para llevarla hasta la mesa y tumbarla. Se quitó la capa y la chaqueta, luego la camiseta que llevaba debajo. Con extremo cuidado fue despojando a Rey de sus diferentes capas de ropa, hasta dejarla desnuda y expuesta. El pecho le subía y bajaba, moviendo su delicada carne.

Rey se llevó las manos a la cara, avergonzada, pero muy excitada también. Entre sus piernas algo ardía con fuerza.

Kylo se quedó desnudo y se puso sobre ella, abriendo sus extremidades inferiores con delicadeza. Rey le rodeó la cintura con ellas, mientras el hombre besaba sus pechos y pezones, cogiéndolos con ambas manos.

Rey gimió al sentir su lengua, por un lado, y sus miembro duro y latente contra la ingle por otro.

—Tienes poco pecho… —bromeó.

—Y tú las orejas enormes.

Aquel golpe bajo excitó más a Kylo.

—No es lo único que tengo grande.

—¿Te refieres a la nariz?

—¡Maldita seas!

La besó con ímpetu, mordiéndole el labio.

—Hazlo… —rogó Rey, asiendo su miembro grueso y preparado.

—Dime que me amas y lo haré… —pidió Kylo.

—Te amo, Ben…

—Y yo a ti, chatarrera.

Con mucho cuidado introdujo su pene en ella, intentando no hacerle daño, aunque fue casi imposible. Era la primera vez para ambos.

—¿Estás bien?

Rey asintió con la cabeza, pues casi no podía articular palabra.

El dolor inicial de la intromisión fue convirtiéndose en placer. Apretó con su vagina cuando él la embistió, produciéndole mucho gusto al moreno.

La Jedi se dejó llevar del todo, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte y moviéndose bajo él, a su ritmo. Él se quedó fascinado ante lo que estaba presenciando. Besó su boca entreabierta, de la que salían gemidos cada vez más intensos y largos. Ella tembló y lo volvió a morder en el labio cuando el orgasmo le sobrevino.

Kylo sonrió satisfecho de hacerle sentir aquellas cosas. Dejó que ella se tranquilizara y tomase aire de nuevo.

—Te ha gustado, ¿eh? —dijo él.

Rey no dijo nada y lo apartó de encima suyo. Kylo pensó que ya no quería seguir, pero cuando se sentó sobre él, y se introdujo de nuevo su candente sexo, sus dudas se disiparon.

Ella le miró con intensidad mientras le daba placer moviéndose certeramente. Kylo rodeó a su mujer por la estrecha cintura, con sus fuertes brazos de guerrero.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó él.

—Porque eres tú —respondió ella. Luego besó su cicatriz con intensidad, hasta atrapar los carnosos labios que tenía a su merced y la deseaban.

—Te observé mientras te duchabas —reconoció.

—Lo sé… Ben.

—Eres preciosa.

Rey empezó a moverse más para darle placer. Kylo la estrechó más fuerte y hundió la cara en su cuello, gimiendo cada vez más intensamente.

—No aguanto más… —jadeó mientras el orgasmo se derramaba caliente en el interior de Rey.

Se estrecharon con brazos y piernas en aquella posición. Kylo se echó a llorar entre sus pechos, pero luego la miró con una sonrisa que dejó a Rey derretida. Era la primera vez que le veía sonreír.

—Ben… Este eres tú realmente. Mi Ben Solo…


	13. Capítulo 13

La última esperanza

Capítulo 13

Kylo y Rey se pusieron la ropa, pues hubiera sido sospechoso estar demasiado tiempo en la sala. Cuando ella terminó de colocarse el chaleco, Kylo la cogió de la cintura para volver a besarla. Fue un beso largo, caliente y apasionado por parte de ambos. Se miraron a los ojos y ella lo besó de nuevo en sus carnosos labios; un ósculo dulce.

—Ahora… —susurró él— vamos a tener que fingir —le pidió sujetando a la joven por el rostro, sin los guantes puestos. Rey sintió que se estremecía con cada contacto.

—Lo sé…

—Tengo que pensar cómo hacer que estés cómoda aquí sin que sospechen.

—¿No eres el Líder Supremo? —bromeó un poco.

—Hux me odia, intenta conspirar contra mí y puede usarte para eso. No es tan sencillo.

—Puedo con él —se enfadó Rey.

—¡Lo sé! Es porque… porque… No puedo evitar querer protegerte y estar preocupado. Tampoco puedo devolverte ahora mismo tu lanza láser y…

—Está bien, Ben, lo entiendo. —Le acarició la cicatriz y él inclinó el rostro hacia la derecha para quedar apoyado en la palma de su mano.

—No puedo creer que me ames…

Rey no dijo nada, solo le miró a los ojos. El joven los apartó, avergonzado.

—Ey, ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso no podría yo afirmar lo mismo?

—No, tú eres preciosa y fuerte, me atraes como una polilla a la luz.

Aquella frase le dio esperanzas a Rey de devolverlo al lado luminoso de la Fuerza.

—No puedes ser tan horrible si me he enamorado de ti, ¿no te parece?

—Eres una mujer muy particular —sonrió.

—Me encanta verte sonreír.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo.

—No vamos a poder salir de aquí nunca a este paso, chatarrera.

Rey sonrió, soltándolo y separándose de su cuerpo.

Él la asió del brazo y salieron, intentando estar serios. Fuera los esperaban guardias, que siguieron a su Líder Supremo y a la Jedi.

Kylo mandó llamar a la caballero de Ren, Shyla. Esta se personó ante Kylo y Rey. En todo momento bajó la mirada ante él y no hizo caso de la joven.

—Shyla Ren, a partir de ahora confío en ti para que seas la guardia de Rey, y la vigiles en todo momento.

—Sí, Líder Supremo.

No supo sin sentirse halagada por la confianza depositada en ella, o fue un castigo tener que interactuar con aquella Jedi.

—Llévala a la estancia cerca de mis aposentos, que no le falte de nada.

El General Hux apareció de pronto e intervino. Kylo se irritó enseguida.

—Líder Supremo, la mujer debería de estar encerrada y custodiada de otro modo.

Kylo Ren lo miró con odio e hizo el ademán de lanzarlo contra la pared, pero una mirada de Rey lo calmó.

—He hablado con ella, no va a intentar nada.

—No sabemos si es un truco de la Resistencia. Su palabra no…

—Un Jedi tiene palabra —contestó Kylo—. Y sé que no tiene intenciones belicosas.

—Yo la vigilaré, General Hux —intervino Shyla—. Bajo mi supervisión le aseguro que no le permitiré hacer nada, daría la vida si hiciera falta.

Hux sabía de la devoción de Shyla por Kylo, era más que evidente, aunque el único que no se diera cuenta fuera el caballero de Ren.

—Bien, si es así, me quedo más tranquilo.

—Puedes retirarte, Hux.

Con un movimiento de la mano, Kylo lo empujó a través de la fuerza.

El pelirrojo se fue evidentemente molesto. Tarde o temprano, Kylo Ren bajaría la guardia y ese sería el momento. Sospechaba que su debilidad era la Jedi.

Shyla asió a Rey por el brazo, apretándole los dedos con mucha fuerza. La joven sintió el lado oscuro en ella, pero también odio y envidia, aunque no acabó de entender por qué.

Antes de irse, Rey miró a Kylo y este a ella. Le pareció observar una ligera sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, aunque muy breve.

Shyla Ren no abrió la boca en todo el camino, ni tampoco Rey ante semejante hostilidad. La caballero la condujo a una habitación cercana a los infranqueables aposentos del Líder Supremo. Entraron y Rey se quedó asombrada ante el enorme lecho, y la espaciosa estancia.

—Esta será tu habitación por el momento —le informó la rubia.

Rey la miró a los ojos.

—Gracias.

—Recuerda, Jedi, que estaré fuera en todo momento —dijo, con tono de asco.

Shyla había sido una de los caballeros que mataron a todos los aprendices de Jedi. Rey tragó saliva, pero no la odió. Igual que Ben, había sido seducida por Snoke.

—Lo recordaré.

La mujer abrió la compuerta y se fue con la cabeza alta y sus ropajes negros. Rey pensó que era muy bella, a pesar del estado oscuro de su corazón.

Después de aquello, la joven reparó en cada detalle de la estancia. Corrió las cortinas y observó las vistas de Coruscant, que eran impresionantes. La noche caía sobre la ciudad y los miles de edificios brillaban. Nunca vio algo semejante, y menos viviendo de Jakku.

Lo mismo le sucedió con la cama.

En su planeta natal dormía en un duro catre. De eso pasó a dormir con la Resistencia, o en el Halcón Milenario, y después encima del suelo o de las piedras esperando a Luke, o en las rústicas camitas de los ewok.

En conclusión, que aquello era totalmente nuevo para ella.

Se sentó en el mullido lecho, agotada del viaje y la intensidad de todo lo sucedido. Pero, aunque estaba preocupada por sus amigos, no podía dejar de ser egoísta y sentirse dichosa.

Fue hasta allí para cumplir su promesa a Organa, y se había encontrado con que Ben sentía lo mismo por ella.

Se tumbó sobre la colcha y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

Kylo dejó pasar un tiempo prudencial antes de ir a ver a Rey. Se encontró a Shyla Ren en las puertas, custodiando la habitación donde la Jedi estaba confinada.

—¿Alguna novedad?

—Nada en absoluto, Líder Supremo —bajó la cabeza al darle la información.

—Bien.

Se fue camino a sus habitaciones. Allí se quitó los guantes, dejó la espada láser, se despojó de la capa y la chaqueta.

Observó la ciudad a través del ventanal y sonrió.

Después de un mes de intensa incertidumbre, Rey estaba con él, realmente con él en todos los sentidos.

Usó la conexión de la fuerza y vio a Rey dormida con placidez, por lo que decidió ir con ella; no podía más.

Apareció de nuevo ante la rubia, llevando la espada colgada del pantalón. La mujer lo vio por primera vez sin toda aquella ropa, solo en pantalones y camiseta. Tuvo que apartar la vista enseguida, turbada.

—Puedes retirarte a descansar.

—Pero ¿y la Jedi?

—Yo la vigilaré. Puedo sentir fácilmente su Fuerza y está dormida.

Shyla dudó, pero hizo lo que le mandó su Líder.

Kylo esperó con prudencia a que ella se fuera, antes de adentrarse en la habitación.

Caminó hasta la cama y miró dormitar a Rey, que de pronto se despertó poniéndose en guardia.

—Eres tú… —suspiró con tranquilidad.

—Sí…

—¿Estás loco? Qué haces aquí. ¿Y esa mujer?

—Le he dicho que yo te vigilaré.

Kylo se subió a la cama para ponerse sobre Rey, comiéndosela a besos.

—Mira lo que tengo —le dijo ella con el sable láser del caballero en la mano—. Deberías ser más prudente.

Kylo se lo quitó de la mano y lo lanzo a un lado sin hacer caso.

—Ben… —su mirada intensa lo decía todo—. ¿Otra vez?

—Estaría todo el día y toda la noche haciendo el amor contigo. Pero solo si tú lo deseas.

—Claro que sí, Ben… —A Rey le volvía a arder todo entre las piernas. Tener a Kylo encima besándola con devoción, deslizando sus manos por debajo de la camisa y acariciando sus pechos, la volvía loca.

Ella le quitó la camiseta y tironeó de los pantalones, dejando que la erección de él respirara.

—Estás ansiosa, chatarrera.

—Sí… —susurró abrazándolo por el cuello.

Kylo también le quitó los pantalones a la mujer, y luego la ayudó con el resto de prendas. Volvieron a quedarse desnudos, el uno en los brazos del otro.

La mano de Rey se deslizó hasta su miembro endurecido, para acariciarlo.

—Es mi espada láser —bromeó él. Rey se echó a reír a carcajadas, que fueron detenidas por un tórrido beso. Sus lenguas húmedas se acariciaron.

Kylo usó la Fuerza para que Rey no pudiera mover los brazos, como si estuviera sujeta.

—¡Ben! —Intentó liberarse.

—Shhh —siseó él mientras bajaba, beso tras beso, por el vientre de Rey hasta llegar a su clítoris. Ella dejó de intentar liberarse, cediendo ante la pasión y el deseo.

La lengua del hombre hizo que le temblaran los muslos y jadeara. Él se recreó en aquella zona largo rato, satisfecho y excitado por el placer que le proporcionaba a Rey.

—Si sigues así no me aguantaré, idiota…

Él la dejó descansar y sustituyó el uso de la fuerza por sus propias manos, sujetándola de las muñecas. El pecho de la chica subía y bajaba debido a la pasión.

Kylo la miró a los ojos con una intensidad apabullante. Sus cabellos negros y ondulados cayeron sobre su rostro. Solo la luz de los edificios les proporcionaba claror en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Y pensar que quise matarte… —se sinceró él—. Cuando ahora solo quiero amarte toda mi vida.

Rey enrojeció ante aquellas palabras, y fue incapaz de decir nada, pero los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Kylo se tumbó sobre su cuerpo, soltando sus muñecas, y ella lo abrazó deslizando sus manos por la trabajada espalda del caballero de Ren.

—Me volví loco cuando me besaste de aquella manera, y luego desapareciste.

—Estaba avergonzada, Ben…

—¿Por qué?

—Soy impulsiva y… No quería saber que me despreciabas por haberlo hecho. No quería tu rechazo. Y luego… cuando volvimos a conectar no dijiste nada, estabas tan serio…

—¡Porque estaba rodeado de gente! —exclamó.

—¿De veras fue por eso?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo iba a ir hacia a ti? ¿Cómo iba a abrazarte y besarte? ¡No podía! Luego estuviste un mes sin aparecer y yo no conseguía conectarme contigo. Fue frustrante —cerró los labios en un rictus amargo.

—Oh, Ben, lo siento… Estaba segura de que me despreciabas.

—Maldita chatarrera, maldita tonta. Lo que siento por ti es puro amor.

Rey levantó el rostro para atrapar sus temblorosos labios, convirtiéndose en un beso cada vez más apasionado. Ella le rodeó la cintura con sus esbeltas piernas y Kylo la penetró sin tanta dificultad como su primera vez.

Ambos disfrutaron de las sensaciones que sus cuerpos juntos les proporcionaron, sin prisas como en la sala de interrogatorios. Disponían de toda la noche para amarse.

Rey, a la que le gustaba morder los labios de Kylo, no pudo dejar de hacerlo, así como tampoco de lamer sus orejas.

—Chatarrera, eso me da vergüenza… —gimió.

—¿Por qué? —rio divertida, dándole un lametón en el lóbulo.

—Ya lo sabes.

—¿Por eso llevas melena?

—Sí… —empujó su sexo con más fuerza y Rey gimió de puro gozo.

—Ninguno somos perfectos, Ben…

—Tú sí… Y deja de hablar —le tapó la boca con la suya mientras aumentaba el ritmo de la penetración.

Rey sentía espasmos en su vagina con cada nueva embestida. Conectaban sexualmente a la perfección e iban a ritmos muy similares.

—Rey, te amo, te amo… —Kylo comenzó a sentir que le sobrevenía un orgasmo y así lo indicaban sus jadeos.

La joven cerró los ojos y se concentró en su propio gozo. Él empujó de una sola vez con fuerza, embistiendo un poco más al final. Rey sintió el caliente semen entrar en ella y le excitó más por la humedad.

Se removió entre sus brazos y jadeó hasta sentir el orgasmo llegar. Respiró entrecortadamente dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Kylo sonrió de nuevo, satisfecho. Besó la mejilla caliente de Rey, que aún intentaba tranquilizarse.

—Chatarrera… —dijo cariñosamente—. Eres fuego…

—Y tú insaciable, Ben…

—Esto solo me pasa contigo. Despiertas en mí todo tipo de sentimientos y deseos que nunca creía que podría tener hacia una mujer.

Le apartó los cabellos mojados de sudor y de nuevo besó su mejilla.

—¿Nunca te ha interesado nadie?

—No. ¿Y a ti?

—Tampoco… Yo, apenas he tenido contacto con hombres, vivía sola en Jakku.

—¿Y ese desertor negro?

—Finn… No lo vi nunca de la manera que te veo a ti.

Kylo pareció satisfecho y orgulloso.

Salió de ella, limpiando a ambos con las sábanas. Luego se tumbó a su lado, deslizando el brazo por su cintura para atraerla hacia su cuerpo. Se entrelazaron sus piernas desnudas y él la rodeó con los brazos.

Rey buscó su oreja izquierda, para acariciar su prominencia.

—Rey, no hagas eso.

—Me encantan tus orejas de soplillo. Así que no pienso hacerte caso.

Luego deslizó los dedos por el rostro de Kylo. Por su nariz grande, sus labios carnosos, sus pecas, sus cabellos y su cicatriz, que recorrió hasta el pecho.

—Sé que se reían de mí por mi aspecto… —se confesó él.

—Para mí eres guapo.

—Estás ciega, chatarrera.

Él hundió el rostro en su cuello y la abrazó más fuerte.

Quedaron dormidos los dos hasta que llegó al mañana y la estancia se llenó de luz.

Kylo tapó el cuerpo desnudo de Rey y la besó en la mejilla.

Se vistió, cogió su espada láser, y salió sigilosamente.


	14. Capítulo 14

La última esperanza

Capítulo 14

La última Jedi se despertó por el efecto de los rayos solares en el rostro. Se hallaba sola en la estancia; Kylo ya no estaba.

Salió del lecho, totalmente desnuda, y buscó un aseo. Se dio una ducha caliente y salió mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

De pronto se encontró a Shyla Ren en la estancia, esperándola con lo que parecían unas ropas oscuras. No se tapó pues eran dos mujeres, pero sí que se quedó quieta al sentir el creciente odio de la caballero de Ren.

—Te dejo aquí ropa limpia. El Líder Supremo me ha pedido que te la dé y luego te acompañe.

—¿Dónde?

Shyla no dio más información al respecto. Dejó la ropa sobre el lecho y se dirigió hacia las puertas.

—Estaré fuera —informó con tono monótono.

Rey asió las prendas, totalmente oscuras. No sé sintió cómoda al ponérselas, pero tampoco le iban a dar otra cosa. Se parecían a las de Kylo o Shyla; pantalones largos, aunque en su caso pegados a las piernas, botas y una chaquetilla de manga larga que se ajustó a la cintura con su cinturón ancho de piel marrón. Para darle un toque más distintivo se colocó su muñequera también. Anudó los cabellos en una coleta alta y suspiró.

Sabía que Ben no dejaría que le pasara nada, pero no debía bajar la guardia.

Tocó el botón de apertura de puertas, y salió. Shyla la esperaba fuera, con los brazos cruzados y clavándole la mirada como una espada láser.

—Vamos. —La asió del brazo con fuerza, como la primera vez.

Rey se concentró en leer sus pensamientos, pero solo se encontró con una cortina gris. Lo que sí sentía era el lado Oscuro en ella. La Fuerza traspasaba sus guantes, la ropa, y le llegaba a la piel, atravesando su carne. Fue como si se le gangrenara. No sentía nada de aquello cuando Ben la tocaba, por mucho que Snoke lo hubiera atraído al lado Oscuro igual que a aquella mujer.

Caminaron a través de diversos pasillos. Todos miraron a la Jedi entre curiosos y hostiles.

Llegaron a una amplia sala con una mesa para bastantes comensales. Pero solo estaba sentado Kylo Ren. El resto de caballeros estaban de pie a su lado. Sobre la mesa se podía encontrar comida y bebida.

La rubia la soltó y fue a colocarse junto a sus compañeros.

—Rey, siéntate —le ofreció Kylo, serio.

Esta lo hizo a su lado, que es donde habían colocado los platos y cubiertos.

El hombre la admiró un breve instante, Rey lo notó intentando no enrojecer.

—Dejadnos a solas.

—Pero Líder Supr… —fue a decir Shyla, sin embargo Kylo la miró duramente y no dijo más. Todos los caballeros de Ren abandonaron la estancia, dejándolos a solas.

—Tendrás hambre.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí.

—Coge lo que quieras.

Con un poco de vergüenza, Rey comió ávidamente. No parecía tener fondo.

—Vaya, lamento no haber pensado en esto antes, todo pasó muy rápido.

—No importa. ¿Tú no comes?

El moreno la miró ensimismado, sin escuchar sus palabras. Rey dejó el vaso de agua en la mesa, tras dar un par de tragos.

—Ben… —susurró—, ¿no vas a comer? —repitió.

—Sí, debería… Llevo un mes sin hacerlo apenas.

—Eso no está bien —lo reprendió.

—No podía.

—¿Por mí? —Él asintió con la cabeza. Rey enrojeció y a la vez se sintió bastante culpable.

—Lo lamento.

—No lo lamentes, ya no importa…

Se quitó el guante derecho y deslizó la mano hasta la de Rey, para asirla.

—El amor nos hace hacer locuras —dijo él—. Mi abuelo las hizo…

—Por Pádme… —Kylo asintió—. Pero ella era de la realeza, y hermosa… O eso me contó tu madre. Yo solo soy una chatarrera que viene de la nada, que no es nadie…

—Excepto para mí…

Rey bajó la cabeza y contuvo la respiración.

—Lo que te dije… lo hice para herirte, y manipularte.

—Lo sé… Pero no quita que sea la realidad.

—No me importa de dónde vengas o quiénes fueran tus padres. Me importa quién eres ahora para mí.

Rey apartó la mano, avergonzada.

—Haz el favor de comer, Ben.

—Ten cuidado con llamarme así delante de todos los demás.

—Tranquilo, serás Kylo Ren.

—Líder Supremo —la corrigió.

—¡En serio pretendes que te llame así!

—Debes hacerlo.

Rey se enfadó y cerró la boca en un rictus.

—No voy a hacerlo. Ya te dije que para mí no hay Líder Supremo, ya seas tú o Snoke.

Kylo la miró serio también y se acercó a ella.

—Tienes que asumir lo que soy, Rey.

—No soy estúpida. Y no me voy a rebajar.

Kylo se levantó tirando al suelo la silla. La cogió y la lanzó contra un ventanal, rompiéndola en pedazos.

Rey se puso en pie, asombrada ante semejante actitud.

Kylo cerró los puños y la miró intentando serenarse.

Los caballeros de Ren entraron corriendo, al sentir el estallido en la Fuerza y escuchar el ruido.

Rodearon a Rey con sus sables láser en mano. Rey reculó y miró qué tenía más a mano para usar la Fuerza si fuera necesario.

—¡Bajad las armas! —ordenó Kylo.

Nadie rechistó, ni siquiera Shyla.

—Dejadla, no ha hecho nada, he sido yo el que se ha enfadado —reconoció.

Rey lo miró con seriedad, respirando con fuerza.

—Idos, ahora.

No sin reticencias, todos recularon y volvieron a salir de la estancia.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —inquirió la chica.

—Me frustras.

—¿Yo a ti?

Rey vio entonces que iba a ser tarea harto difícil cumplir la promesa a Leia.

—Solo te he pedido una cosa, Rey.

—¿Y te crees que así me vas a convencer? Cogiendo una silla y lanzándola contra la pared.

—Soy el Líder Supremo, yo maté a Snoke.

—Con la espada láser de tu tío, la espada que yo llevaba.

—¿También quieres atribuirte el mérito? ¡Bien, no me importa! Los dos estábamos allí, pero eras tú la que se hallaba en peor posición. Fui yo quien lo hizo.

—No te enteras de nada, ¿me oyes? No quiero ser Lideresa Suprema, ni atribuirme ningún maldito mérito. Yo no tengo una obsesión enfermiza con ello.

—Si vas a ser mi esposa, tendrás que asumirlo.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Rey se quedó asombrada.

Kylo bajó la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarse.

—Mi esposa —repitió.

—¿Así es como le pides a una mujer que se case contigo? ¿Dándolo por hecho? Qué poco me conoces aún, Kylo Ren.

Él la miró avergonzado de veras. Un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados se arremolinó en su interior. Rey los sintió de pleno, como una bofetada, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Eso te lo vas a tener que ganar —añadió poniéndose ante él con los brazos cruzados.

Él la miró a los ojos y entreabrió la boca. Algo iba a decir, pero Rey lo asió de la capa y besó en la comisura de sus labios carnosos. Kylo cerró los ojos y buscó sus besos.

—¿Lo has entendido, Ben Solo?

—Sí…

—Y, como mucho, te llamaré Kylo Ren. No me pidas más, te lo ruego… —cedió ella un poco.

Kylo la asió del brazo sin mucha fuerza.

—Salgamos.

—¿Dónde me llevas?

—Vamos a ejercitarnos en la Fuerza y físicamente.

Aquello animó a Rey después del disgusto.

Los caballeros de Ren los acompañaron a una sala especial para luchar. Aquella era su rutina casi a diario, y Rey iba a ser incluida en ella, con la diferencia de que no tenía espada láser o su lanza. La joven era demasiado peligrosa con un arma real.

Shyla estaba disgustada por la presencia de la Jedi. Al principio pensó que Kylo le ordenaría ser la pareja de la chica, pero no fue así. El propio Kylo se quitó la capa y cogió una espada con forma de sable láser. Le lanzó otra igual a Rey, que la cogió al vuelo sin ninguna dificultad.

La caballero de Ren se vio de pronto desplazada. Ella siempre era la pareja del moreno a la hora de entrenar. La chatarrera le había quitado el puesto.

Se hizo a un lado y observó en silencio, quería saber cuál era la forma de luchar de aquella don nadie venida de un desértico planeta perdido por la Galaxia.

Kylo dio vueltas alrededor de Rey, que sujetó con ambas manos el arma, y no le quitó ojo.

El caballero de Ren recordó la primera vez que luchó contra ella con las espadas láser, bajo la tormenta de nieve. En aquel momento solo quería matarla, no la conocía, no la amaba. Estaba vacío.

Rey fue la primera en abalanzarse sobre su adversario, que se defendió del golpe con su espada y con la fuerza intentó desplazar a la chica, resistiendo esta el embiste.

Kylo viró con la espada, haciendo un giro de 180 grados. La joven Jedi detuvo la potente estocada, no sin dificultad, casi cayendo de culo, pero se levantó rápidamente ante el apabullante ataque del caballero, que no paró de atacarla una y otra vez. Rey detuvo todos y cada uno de los fuertes golpes, pero sabía que Kylo le estaba ganando terreno poco a poco.

Este estaba emocionado por cómo ella lo paraba todo y contrarrestaba a la marcha los ataques de Fuerza.

De pronto, Rey se dejó caer al suelo, rodó y se puso tras él. Extendió el brazo e hizo uso de su poder, lanzando a Kylo a varios metros. Este acabó tirado en el suelo, perdiendo su espada. Rey corrió hacia él, preocupada por si el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte.

—¡Kylo! —gritó al ver que no se levantaba.

Shyla se interpuso con su espada láser y la atacó. Rey, por inercia, intentó defenderse con lo único que tenía en la mano, pero al lado de un láser fue inútil. Le dio tiempo a apartarse, sin embargo sufrió una herida en un brazo.

Los demás caballeros de Ren la rodearon mientras se quedaba de rodillas, sufriendo un dolor intenso por la quemadura.

Shyla corrió en pos de Kylo, que solo estaba aturdido. El moreno se quedó sentado frotándose la nuca.

—¡Líder Supremo! —exclamó la rubia, tomándose la licencia de tocarlo y comprobar que no sangraba.

Cuando Kylo vio la escena con Rey, empujó a Shyla y se levantó.

—¡Dejadla! —Los Caballeros no lo hicieron—. ¡He dicho que la dejéis! Ahora —se puso serio de veras y levantó la mano hacia ellos en señal de usar la Fuerza si fuera necesario.

Rompieron filas y Kylo vio a Rey sufriendo. Corrió hacia ella.

—¡Rey! ¿Estás bien?

Esta estaba sudando y temblaba por el dolor.

—¿Quién ha sido?

Los miró, pero le fue fácil adivinar cuál de todos la había herido. Se levantó hacia Shyla, que reculó asustada y se topó contra una pared.

—¡Solo quería defenderlo, Líder Supremo!

Kylo levantó la mano y empezó a ahogarla a distancia.

—¡No! —Rey intentó que bajará aquella mano y saliera de su enfurecimiento—. ¡Por favor, déjala!

Sin embargo, él estaba tan ofuscado que no la escuchaba. Shyla empezó a ponerse azul.

—Ben, por favor —la Jedi lo asió del rostro—, Ben, basta…

Este la miró a los ojos. Rey sollozaba.

Shyla cayó de costado y empezó a toser al ser liberada, respirando con dificultad.

Seguidamente, el moreno cogió a Rey en brazos, como aquella primera vez que le hizo perder el conocimiento, y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—Llevad a Shyla Ren a curación —dijo al resto de caballeros que, impávidos, habían presenciado lo sucedido.

Él, por su parte, llevó a Rey a otra sala de curación diferente y la tendió sobre una camilla para examinar sus heridas tras quitarle la chaqueta. Se trataba de una quemadura en diagonal en el antebrazo derecho. No era muy grande ni muy profunda, pero bien sabía el dolor que producía el corte de un sable láser, por muy leve que fuera.

Unos androides curaron a Rey y le pusieron una tira oscura para que cicatrizara más rápido y no se infectara.

Kylo le limpió las lágrimas del rostro y le acarició los cabellos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

—Ben… Casi matas a esa mujer…

—¡Te ha herido!

—Solo pensó que yo te había atacado demasiado fuerte. Ha sido una confusión.

—No me importa.

—A mí sí… —Rey siguió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Solo pude pensar en que si te perdía, me volvería loco. Los mataría a todos si eso pasara.

—No quiero que pienses en esas cosas. No me vas a perder.

—Te devolveré tu lanza láser, pero… Solo si aceptas ser Caballero de Ren.

—No puedo…

—Aunque no sea real. Es la única forma de que puedas ir armada y que estemos cerca.

—Ben, no…

—Por favor, chatarrera, por favor…

Rey no supo que hacer. Su deber era traer a Ben de vuelta al lado Luminoso, no acercarse ella al lado Oscuro. Pero tendría que asumir el riesgo.

—Está bien…

Kylo la abrazó contra él, besándola.

—Te amo, chatarrera…

Rey le acarició el denso cabello negro con la mano sana, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer las últimas lágrimas.


	15. Capítulo 15

La última esperanza

Capítulo 15

Tras dejar a Rey en su habitación, Kylo Ren se dirigió hacia la sala de recuperación en la que se encontraba Shyla. La Jedi le hizo prometer que no tomaría represalias contra ella.

Entró en la estancia y la encontró tumbada y con respirador. Esta lo miró; sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y llorosos. Kylo se sentó a su lado, en una silla, y la observó con seriedad.

La mujer se quitó el respirador e intentó articular palabra, pero apenas pudo.

—No hace falta que hables, lo haré yo. —Le colocó de nuevo el respirador—. Tendrás que agradecerle a Rey que no te mate, pues me ha pedido que no lo haga. Pero te juro que como vuelvas a tocarla, no dudaré un instante en acabar con tu miserable vida. Y esto es válido para todos y cada uno de vosotros.

Shyla cerró los ojos y dejó correr las lágrimas. El hombre sintió perfectamente la desdicha de la joven, trayéndole sin cuidado.

Se levantó y abandonó la sala.

La caballero de Ren lo comprendió realmente todo; Kylo estaba enamorado de aquella maldita chatarrera. Y la odió con más fuerza.

Tenía que contárselo a Hux.

Por su parte, Rey observó la herida casi cicatrizada gracias a la avanzada medicina. Igualmente era dolorosa. Pensó en la que le había infligido a Ben y que le recorría desde la frente hasta el pecho. No podía arrepentirse, pues lo hizo en defensa propia y de su amigo Finn. Sin embargo, sí se arrepintió de haber odiado a Ben, pues no le conocía en absoluto.

Este entró en la habitación y fue hacia ella, sentándose a su lado en el lecho.

—¿Has ido a verla? —Kylo no dijo nada, solo asió el brazo de Rey para observar cómo se recuperaba la herida.

—Veo que la tienes mejor, pero imagino que te escuece bastante.

—Ben, ¿no me respondes?

—Sí, he ido a verla y le he dejado claro que no debe tocarte más.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra?

—¿Por qué te interesas tanto por ella?

—Porque casi la matas.

—No dudó en atacarte, tú a ella no le das ninguna pena. De hecho, te aborrece.

—Lo sé, Ben, pero eso no quiere decir que… —El hombre la asió por la nuca con cuidado y tapó sus palabras con un beso largo y profundo.

—Shyla está bien atendida, se recuperará. La he advertido y eso es todo. ¿Te quedas más tranquila?

Rey asintió.

—En pocos días, y bajo cuidados, tu herida dejará de doler.

—¿Te hice daño al empujarte?

—Solo fue un golpe que me aturdió. Cada vez eres más poderosa y dominas mejor la Fuerza. Miedo tengo de que me superes… —susurró asiéndola del mentón para poder besarla.

—Haces bien teniéndome miedo —sonrió ella tras el beso.

—Debo atender mis obligaciones como Líder Supremo.

Kylo se levantó.

—¿Debo quedarme aquí todo el día?

—Primero he de hablar con el General Hux, y el resto de caballeros de Ren, para informar de que serás una de ellos.

Rey sintió el corazón latirle con fuerza. No deseaba ser caballero de Ren, pero tenía que cumplir una promesa. Leia Organa le dijo que, si su hijo volvía a tenderle la mano, la cogiera, y eso es lo que tenía que hacer por muy difícil que le resultase. No se sentía del lado Oscuro, ni de la Nueva Orden, o una Sith, como se les llamaba antes. Ella era una Jedi y pertenecía al lado luminoso. Así que tendría que mantenerse en ese lado, fingiendo estar en el otro. Al menos ante los demás, porque Ben conocía la verdad.

—Te traerán la cena, no te preocupes. Siento que fuera haya soldados, pero no hay más remedio… Así que te ruego que no hagas nada sospechoso.

—Confía en mí. —Rey se acercó hasta él para rodearlo por la cintura y posar la cabeza en su ancho pecho.

—Nos vemos esta noche… —Kylo le devolvió el abrazo con intensidad, no soportaba la idea de separarse de Rey ni un segundo. La ansiedad le comía vivo cuanto más se alejaba de ella, aunque estuvieran en el mismo lugar. Le producía un miedo atroz el solo pensamiento de perderla. Por muy poderosa en la fuerza que fuese, estaba rodeada de demasiados guardias, de androides, de los caballeros de Ren, de Hux, y sin una sola arma para defenderse. Él era el único que podía protegerla.

—Te quiero, chatarrera —dijo antes de separarse de la joven.

—Y yo a ti, Ben…

Kylo Ren desapareció dejándola sola.

El caballero caminó hacia la sala de reuniones. Había mandado llamar a Hux, que estaba ultimando preparativos en uno de los Acorazados Estelares. Cuando llegó ya estaba allí, junto a otros mandos y los caballeros de Ren, excepto Shyla.

—Bienvenido, Líder Supremo —dijo Hux.

—Sentaos —ordenó Kylo, aunque él se mantuvo de pie con los brazos a la espalda y mirándolos a todos con dureza.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el General. Kylo lo miró sin mudar su expresión.

—¿Cómo van los preparativos?

—De forma excelente. En un par de días saldremos en busca de la Resistencia. Los indicios indican que están en el Sistema Teth.

—¿Y por qué allí?

—Es posible que se escondan en el planeta Teth.

Inmediatamente, Kylo pensó en los repugnantes Hutts. Conocía de sobra cómo su madre había sido esclava del famoso Jabba, y que esta lo había asesinado ahogándolo con las cadenas. Sonrió por dentro, orgulloso de ella.

—Partiremos entonces.

—¿Vendrá, Líder Supremo?

—Obviamente, General Hux.

Este asintió con la cabeza, intentando que no se le notara el descontento. Luego se levantó.

—No he acabado —siguió Kylo Ren—. Siéntate.

El pelirrojo lo hizo de nuevo.

—Solo os quiero informar a todos que habrá una nueva caballero de Ren.

Nadie dijo una palabra, pero estaban desconcertados, incluidos los caballeros.

—¿Quién? —Hux se temió la respuesta.

—Rey —dijo sin más.

—¡Es una locura! —El General se levantó de la silla de nuevo.

Kylo se acercó con paso firme hasta él, sin dejar de tener los brazos a la espalda.

—No te estaba pidiendo permiso, Hux, solo te daba la información.

—¡Es una Jedi! —intentó contenerse.

—Una pieza muy valiosa en la Fuerza, sí. Y para la Resistencia. La última Jedi ahora que mi tío y mi madre han muerto.

—No puede ser una caballero de Ren —insistió—, porque está en el lado luminoso. Es un terrible error.

Kylo movió los brazos y apoyó una mano en la mesa, para inclinarse hacia su interlocutor.

—Ahora está bajo mi protección —musitó con sus profunda voz—. Y se la tratará como una caballero de Ren, formando parte de mi guardia. Así que le devolveré su arma láser.

A Hux le iba a estallar la cabeza y Kylo lo sabía. Le resultó satisfactorio.

—Bien, si el Líder Supremo así lo dispone…

—Así lo dispongo.

Luego se dirigió a los caballeros de Ren presentes.

—¿Alguna objeción?

Ni uno solo dijo palabra alguna.

—Podéis marcharos —indicó a Hux y sus otros mandos. Estos se fueron rápidamente.

Cuando el General se disponía a partir de nuevo hacia el Acorazado, Shyla se le acercó. Al ver su estado, el pelirrojo se quedó perplejo.

—Shyla Ren, ¿qué ha…?

—Fue el Líder Supremo, General —apenas si podía hablar.

Hux prefirió no saber las razones.

—General, tengo que contarle algo que es muy importante. Pero no aquí.

—Vayamos a mi nave.

La acompañó y la hizo pasar a sus aposentos personales.

—El Líder Supremo me ahogó cuando herí a esa Jedi, para defenderlo.

—¿Cuándo fue esto?

—Por la mañana —tuvo mucha dificultad para seguir hablando.

—Me temo que yo no puedo hacer nada…

—No busco su protección, General… Solo quiero avisarlo de que él está enamorado de ella —casi escupió las últimas palabras, del asco y rechazo que le produjeron.

—Claro, ahora lo entiendo todo… Cómo no me di cuenta desde el principio…

Aunque le era lógico no percatarse, pues Kylo Ren era un solitario desinteresado por el género femenino, o cualquier otro.

—Las mujeres nos damos cuenta de esas cosas enseguida.

—Shyla Ren, es un dato importantísimo.

—El Líder Supremo ha perdido el norte por esa chatarrera de Jakku. No le veo capacitado para tomar decisiones y pienso que es un peligro para la Primera Orden. Que ambos lo son.

Hux asintió en silencio.

—General, estoy con usted. Seguiré siendo una caballero de Ren, pero realmente a su servicio, no al de él…

—Maravilloso —afirmó—. ¿Y el resto?

—No he hablado con ellos, pero estoy segura de que nos seguirán en cuanto sepan la verdad.

—No sé si está al corriente, pero ha nombrado a la Jedi caballero de Ren.

Shyla enfureció, pero comenzó a toser debido al ahorcamiento.

—Los demás no la aceptarán. No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de todo.

—Shyla Ren, será recompensada por esto como se merece. La Nueva Orden ha de ser indestructible y la necesitamos en el lado Oscuro.

En Shyla, ese lado cada vez era más negro e iba a trazar el plan perfecto.

Kylo volvió a la habitación de Rey tras la cena. Ordenó a los guardias que se marcharan y entró.

—Te vienes a mi habitación privada —dijo sin más.

—Pero sospecharán…

—Toma —alargó el brazo, tendiéndole su lanza láser.

Rey la cogió con sumo cuidado, sintiéndose mejor al tenerla de vuelta. Junto a Ben, y a su arma, estaba completa al fin.

—Me da igual que sospechen.

—Pero, Ben… No es buena idea.

—¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

—¡No! ¡No, en absoluto! Lo digo por pura prudencia.

—Si de mí dependiera… —comenzó a decir mientras la sujetaba por el rostro con ternura—, lo sabría toda la Galaxia.

Rey enrojeció de pies a cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Los de su pareja no le parecieron tan oscuros como de costumbre, de hecho los tenía de un color castaño muy bonito.

—Creo que en realidad te pareces más a tu padre de lo que crees…

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Lo llevas en la sangre… —siguió ella.

—¿El qué?

—Conquistar a una mujer con palabras.

Kylo sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Rey se puso de puntillas para besarlo, y él le devolvió los besos con ímpetu.

—Esto también debes de llevarlo en la sangre —volvió a decir ella.

—¿El qué? —repitió.

—Conquistar a una mujer besándola.

—¿Entonces te mudas a mis estancias privadas?

Rey asintió. Cogió sus cuatro pertenencias y salió junto a Kylo. Este ya no la asió por el brazo, pues había dejado de ser una prisionera para pasar a pertenecer a la Nueva Orden.

Caminaron por unos silenciosos pasillos hasta llegar donde el caballero residía. Rey observó que era un lugar amplio, con una enorme cama, y estaba ricamente amueblado.

—Fue de Palpatine —informó él.

—Vaya… Igualito que mi casa en Jakku —bromeó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Aquí nadie nos molestará. Está totalmente prohibido entrar, de hecho solo yo sé la clave. A prueba de droides metiches —añadió.

—Me siento fuera de lugar, es demasiado ostentoso.

Kylo le acarició los cabellos, mirándola enamorado.

—A mí solo me importa que estás aquí. Lo demás me sobra —musitó antes de besarla.

—Yo sé algo que sí me sobra —dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Primero le quitó un guante y luego el otro. Desanudó su capa, que cayó pesadamente al suelo. Desprendió la espada láser del cinto, y el propio cinto, para luego desabotonarle la chaqueta. Debajo no llevaba nada, por lo que la chica besó su pecho descubierto y le lamió los pezones.

Kylo gimió entre risas.

—Primero me pides que me tape con algo y ahora me lo quitas todo. Aclárate, chatarrera —la cogió por la cintura.

—¡Ben! Apestas, no te has duchado.

Este la cogió en brazos y la llevó al aseo privado.

—Eso tiene solución.

Una piscina, de tamaño pequeño, humeaba por el agua caliente.

El moreno dejó desnuda a Rey y se quitó las prendas que le sobraban. Con cuidado se metieron en el agua, pues quemaba al principio. Ella lo empujó contra una esquina de la bañera, ansiosa, y él correspondió con igual ardor todos sus besos y caricias.

La joven Jedi le rodeó con las piernas, para que Kylo pudiera penetrarla. No dijeron nada, solo jadearon y se besaron. En aquellos momentos de unión tan íntimos, la Fuerza fluía entre sus cuerpos de forma equilibrada. Juntos era muy poderosos.

Cada uno tuvo su orgasmo, en los brazos del otro, quedándose tranquilos al fin.

Rey se apartó un momento para luego darse la vuelta y quedar de espaldas a Kylo. Este la abrazó con ternura.

—Por favor, sé mi esposa… —le rogó en un susurro desesperad.

—Ben… —gimió ella, llevando una mano hasta su rostro mientras el de él se hundía en su cuello.

—Solo voy a amarte a ti toda mi vida. Te he encontrado sin esperarte. Cuando nos unimos así siento que hay balance en la Fuerza.

—Lo sé, Ben, a mí también me pasa.

—Por favor, chatarrera… Déjame darte un apellido por fin.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos. Asintió en silencio, sin decir una palabra.

Kylo la estrechó contra sí, recuperando una parte luminosa de la Fuerza sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.


	16. Capítulo 16

La última esperanza

Capítulo 16

Rey caminó un poco por detrás de Kylo, pero ya con su arma láser colgada del hombro, y muy seria. Tenía que cerrar su mente y estar atenta a todo, porque no se fiaba de nadie más que de él.

Kylo, por su parte, se sentía más seguro con ella a sus espaldas.

Nadie, en absoluto, hizo un mal gesto o cuchicheó al verlos pasar juntos. Todos estaban al tanto de que la Jedi era una nueva caballero, y debían dirigirse a ella como Rey Ren.

Kylo le insistió en que usara otro nombre, como hacía él, pero la joven se negó en rotundo.

—Tengo que presentarte a todos los caballeros. Tú simplemente mantente alerta.

—No me van a aceptar.

—Ya lo creo que sí, si quieren seguir con vida.

Ella lo asió por el brazo, mirándole con seriedad.

—Eso es innecesario.

—No sería un buen Líder si tuviera piedad con cualquiera que vaya contra mí, o contra ti…

—Lo entiendo, pero te ruego que no te adelantes a los acontecimientos. No ha pasado nada.

—Ya pasó ayer.

—Y creo que fue suficiente para darles a entender tus reglas.

Kylo asintió para zanjar la conversación, pues ya estaban llegando a la sala del trono. Todos los caballeros, incluida Shyla, se encontraban presentes e iban enmascarados.

A Rey le resultó muy desagradable.

—A partir de hoy, Rey será caballero de Ren, por lo que será llamada Rey Ren —anunció—. Poseerá los mismos derechos y obligaciones que todos vosotros y me rendirá pleitesía como miembro de la Primera Orden. No solo seré su maestro, también su Líder Supremo.

Kylo sintió fácilmente cómo Rey se incomodaba y la miró con dureza, dándole a entender que se controlara ante el resto.

—Ellos son Zudras Ren, Shyla Ren y Shaba Ren a la izquierda. A la derecha; Camus Ren, Ann Ren y Corell Ren.

Rey los saludó con un gesto de cabeza y todos la imitaron.

—Mañana partiremos en el Celler en busca de la Resistencia, los ocho —informó refiriéndose al Acorazado Estelar que recibía ese nombre por tener la última tecnología en alcanzar el hiperespacio. Era mejor que la Supremacía en todos los sentidos, especialmente en el bélico.

Rey escuchó a Kylo, pero no dejó de mirar a la figura femenina que se mantenía erguida y con las manos cruzadas delante de su cuerpo. Debajo de su casco, Shyla también la observaba detenidamente.

Sabía que Kylo estaba enamorado de ella, pero no si era correspondido. La postura de Rey y su seriedad no delataban nada, aunque sí se preocupó por él cuando lo impulsó a varios metros con el uso de la Fuerza. Ambos lucharon juntos tras la muerte de Snoke, eso todos lo sabían. Sin embargo, no tenía por qué significar nada más allá que la colaboración por pura supervivencia. Debía averiguar, como fuera, si entre ellos había o no una relación. Al menos Hux y sus compañeros ya contaban con saber cuál era la obvia debilidad del Líder Supremo.

—Rey Ren, a partir de ahora seguirás mis órdenes en todo momento.

—Sí, Líder Supremo —contestó ella bajando la cabeza, pero apretando los dientes. La joven odiaba tener que llamarlo de ese modo.

—Podéis retiraros. Rey, tú te quedarás conmigo por el momento.

—Líder Supremo, le ruego que me permita hablar con Shyla Ren —pidió la Jedi.

La otra caballero se quedó perpleja.

—Adelante —dio su permiso.

Mientras el resto salían, y Kylo se sentaba en el trono de Palpatine para observarlas detenidamente, Rey y Shyla se pusieron frente a frente. Esta última se quitó el casco. Sus cabellos de un rubio dorado seguían trenzados en un moño, y continuaba siendo hermosa pese a la hinchazón de su rostro. Las venas enrojecidas de sus ojos la dotaban de una mirada perturbadora. El cuello alto y la capa tapaban las marcas del ahorcamiento.

Rey tragó saliva, sintiéndose culpable por su estado.

—Solo quiero decirte que lamento el malentendido que causó mi desmedido uso de la Fuerza. No era mi intención que el Líder Supremo se enfadase y, mucho menos, que todo esto te causase heridas.

—Estoy bien —contestó Shyla con voz ronca.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de seguir hablando en un susurro, pues no podía hacerlo más fuerte.

—Espero que mi sable no te infligiera una herida profunda.

—También estoy bien, gracias.

—Ahora que eres una de nosotros, ya no volverá a pasar —aseguró.

No supieron qué más decirse y el momento se volvió tan incómodo que Kylo lo cortó.

—Shyla Ren, acércate.

Esta lo hizo con premura, hincando la rodilla en el suelo en señal de pleitesía absoluta, mirando hacia abajo.

—Lamento… haberte herido…

Shyla se quedó petrificada. No se esperaba aquello de ningún modo.

—Gracias, Líder Supremo.

—Pero ya sabes lo que te dije, y el cuidado que debes de tener a partir de ahora con Rey Ren.

—Sí, así será.

—Puedes retirarte.

Shyla se levantó y se fue tras despedirse de la joven Jedi.

Esta sonrió a Kylo cuando se quedaron solos, satisfecha de que él dulcificara en algo su carácter agresivo.

Pero él lo había hecho solo por una razón; que Rey no lo viera como un Líder malévolo y sanguinario. Fue por razones puramente egoístas. En la práctica no dudaría en matar a cualquiera que fuera contra su mujer.

—Acércate… —susurró el moreno.

Ella se puso frente a él, que la cogió de la mano para guiarla hasta y hacer que se sentara sobre una de sus fuertes piernas.

Kylo la abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en sus pechos. Rey le acarició los cabellos negros y ensortijados.

—Imagina… Tú y yo dominando toda la Galaxia, desde aquí.

—Ben, por favor… —pidió poniéndose nerviosa.

—Chatarrera … —Alzó la mirada—. Desciendo de una Reina y de una princesa… Y mi abuelo era Darth Vader. Estoy donde debo estar. Y tú conmigo, no junto a mí, sino conmigo.

—Yo solo soy una chica…

El negó con la cabeza.

—Eres mucho más que eso para mí. Y te voy a convertir en la mujer más poderosa de la Galaxia.

Rey tuvo sentimientos encontrados: por un lado, quería salvar a Ben del lado Oscuro, arrancarlo de él; pero por el otro aquella vida junto al hombre que amaba la seducía.

—Hoy seguiremos las rutinas normales y mañana partiremos… Pero esta noche cometeremos una locura —Kylo sonrió.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No puedo decírtelo.

Rey se levantó y bajó los escalones. Miró a su pareja y le tendió la mano. Este bajó del trono y la cogió.

—¿Tendré que esperar?

—Sí, chatarrera. Por el momento tendrás que conformarte con un entrenamiento conmigo.

—No quiero repetir la experiencia con…

—Estaremos solos tú y yo. Y esta vez nada de espadas de entreno, esta vez lo haremos con nuestras armas.

—Eso es muy peligroso, Ben.

—Me gusta el peligro.

A pesar de sus palabras, Rey lo deseaba también.

Se encaminaron hacia la sala de entrenamiento y Kylo echó a todo aquel que estaba allí, dejándolos completamente a solas en la gran sala.

El moreno se quitó la capa y la chaqueta, quedándose con una camiseta negra que se le pegaba al cuerpo. Rey también se quitó la chaqueta y no tardó en ponerse en guardia y encender su lanza láser.

Kylo hizo lo mismo con su espada de estilo antiguo y su particular apariencia ardiente, debido a las anomalías del cristal Kyber.

Se miraron durante varios minutos sin moverse, analizándose. Casi sin darse cuenta, ambos atacaron a la vez y sus láseres chocaron con igual fuerza. Pero Kylo se apartó y arremetió contra Rey, que detuvo el embiste con la lanza que cogía con ambas manos. La chica gritó al echarse sobre él, pero este viró hacia un lado y el láser azul quemó el suelo al rozarlo.

El caballero no perdió el tiempo, y atacó con fiereza, parando su adversaria todos y cada uno de los golpes.

En uno de estos golpes, Rey perdió su lanza, que cayó a varios metros. Kylo sonrió divertido, para rabia de la Jedi. Esta hizo uso de la fuerza y atrajo hacia sí el arma, justo cuando él volvía a la carga.

Rey estaba disfrutando de aquello, al igual que Kylo. No pararon durante una hora completa, hasta que sus armas chocaron y se miraron a los ojos como en su primera lucha, aunque Rey ya no tenía miedo. Se mantuvo serena y se concentró en la Fuerza. Kylo en cambio estaba ensimismado mirando su rostro sudoroso y perfecto. A causa de ello, Rey lo empujó con tal fuerza que dejó a su adversario tirado sobre el suelo y sin su espada láser.

El moreno fue a levantarse, cuando se encontró su propia arma a pocos centímetros de su pecho, asida por una triunfante Rey.

—Te he ganado, otra vez.

—Has hecho trampa —dijo Kylo.

—¿Cómo que he hecho trampa?

El pecho de Kylo subía y bajaba por el esfuerzo.

—No se puede ser tan bonita y pretender que no me embobe mirándote de tan cerca, maldita chatarrera.

Esta apagó el arma y se la lanzó.

—Está claro que tienes la sangre corelliana de Han.

Kylo se puso en pie, sudando. Se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

—Recuerdo perfectamente tu cara cuando nos enfrentamos por vez primera, y nuestros sables láser lucharon por ganar… Yo era más fuerte físicamente y en la Fuerza, pero tú la usaste haciendo trampas… Porque eras demasiado bonita, cariño.

—No pensaste en eso para nada, mentiroso.

—Es verdad, te odiaba. Pero lo cierto es que disfruté torturándote para sacarte información, acercándome a ti tanto... Tanto que, si hubiese querido, te habría besado. En esos momentos no pensaba en lo que pienso ahora cuando te tengo así, pero eso no quita que ya fueras preciosa y yo un idiota destinado a enamorarse de ti.

—Me diste grima, si te soy sincera —sonrió ella antes de que él atrapara sus labios.

Ambos tenían sus armas en la mano, podrían haber acabado con el problema en un segundo.

Kylo seguir la estela de su abuelo, antes de redimirse este, y terminar con la última Jedi de la Galaxia, y ella destruir al Líder Supremo que pretendía acabar con toda la Resistencia y la libertad.

Sin embargo, fueron incapaces de hacer otra cosa que no fuera amarse sinceramente.


	17. Capítulo 17

La última esperanza

Capítulo 17

Rey no entendió dónde la llevaba Ben, pero ambos iban disfrazados de soldados de asalto para pasar totalmente desapercibidos. Casa que fue prácticamente imposible pues Kylo era demasiado alto y Rey muy baja para ostentar el título. Caminaron rápidamente hacia en hangar del Palacio Imperial, bajo las miradas extrañadas de los presentes.

—Sube —le indicó él al llegar a una lanzadera preparada para dos pilotos. Ella se colocó en la parte trasera y Kylo se dispuso a pilotarla.

—Me parece que este plan tuyo no va a funcionar. No parecemos soldados.

—Solo era necesario para subir a la nave.

Salieron, pero no tomaron dirección al espacio exterior, como Rey creyó que harían, sino que se integraron en el denso tráfico.

La joven estaba alucinada con Coruscant y la enorme cantidad de niveles que ostentaba.

—Puedes quitarte la armadura y el casco. —Él mismo se deshizo del casco de los cabeza de cubeta—. Detrás he dejado ropa.

Rey se cambió rápidamente y se colocó, encima del mono aislante, una capa con capucha y unas botas altas.

—¿Me vas a decir qué se supone que estamos haciendo?

—Eres demasiado curiosa. Confía en mí.

Kylo dejó la nave en una especie de zona reservada a todo tipo de vehículos espaciales. Se deshizo de la armadura blanca y también se enfundó en una capa oscura con capucha, para que nadie pudiera reconocerlo, aunque era improbable pues casi siempre había llevado la máscara. Cogió una caja que a Rey le pareció imposible de abrir, y ambos saltaron fuera.

Bajo las ropas llevaban sus armas láser.

Kylo cogió a Rey de la mano, cosa que chocó a la joven.

—No te separes de mí, no estamos en una zona del todo segura. Aunque no son los bajos fondos, estamos cerca.

Coruscant tenía cerca de 5000 niveles y cientos de sectores. Los más bajos estaban poblados por todo tipo de maleantes, y los más cercanos a tocar las nubes, por las altas esferas.

—Nunca había visto un planeta semejante…

—Tampoco es que hayas viajado mucho durante toda tu vida, chatarrera. Es una ecumenópolis.

—Me he quedado igual, Ben.

—Todo el planeta es una urbe gigante. Ha pasado por mucho, pero siempre resurge de sus cenizas.

—La Galaxia es enorme y vivía sola en Jakku, no creerás que lo puedo saber todo. Había oído hablar del planeta como núcleo y capital durante mucho tiempo, pero apenas tenía contacto con gente que supiera más que yo.

—No te preocupes, cuando la Galaxia nos pertenezca sabrás mucho.

Rey suspiró. ¿Cómo podría conseguir quitarle aquella idea de la cabeza?

Mientras caminaban por entre el gentío, pasando desapercibidos, se introdujeron en una zona menos transitada una niña pequeña tironeó de la capa de Rey, que se detuvo al verla.

—¿Me da algo, señorita guapa? —dijo la cría.

—Rey, no te pares —le instó Kylo, pero ella lo ignoró.

—¿Y tus padres? ¿Te has perdido? —La Jedi se puso a su altura, mirándola con ternura.

—No tengo padres… Me abandonaron…

Rey sintió su corazón partirse en dos, viéndose extremadamente reflejada en aquella pequeña.

—Ben… —le dijo mirándolo.

—No podemos hacer nada.

—¿No llevas créditos?

—Claro que llevo.

El caballero de Ren sacó unos cuántos de debajo de la capa y se los tendió a su compañera. Esta se los puso en la manita a la niña, que sonrió con candor y le dio un abrazo.

—Gracias, señorita —dijo una voz masculina. Rey levantó la mirada y se vio apuntada por un arma.

La niña salió corriendo y, en su lugar, aparecieron más bandidos de raza humana.

Kylo no se movió y Rey se puso en pie poco a poco.

—Simplemente nos dais todo lo que llevéis encima, incluida esa caja tan bonita, y puede que os dejemos vivir.

—Y yo os recomiendo que no cometáis un error con nosotros —contestó ella.

Kylo no dijo nada ni se movió un ápice.

—Coged la caja y todo lo que lleven —ordenó el hombre a sus sicarios.

Pero estos no se quedaron muy tranquilos al ver que Kylo ni se inmutaba. Algo tenía que los dejó casi paralizados.

—No es buena idea, jefe…

—¡Hacedlo u os mato aquí mismo, escoria!

Al asir la caja que llevaba el moreno bajo el brazo derecho, este hizo un movimiento con la mano izquierda que los lanzó contra una pared, sin tocarlos.

—Pero ¡qué…!

—¡Te dije que era un error! —Rey sacó su lanza láser y, sin ni siquiera encenderla, le dio un golpe certero con ella al arma del asaltante, que acabó en el suelo. Este se tiró por ella, pero Rey usó la fuerza para moverla a varios metros.

Se sacó otra de la nada y disparó. Rey, por inercia, encendió la lanza y repelió el tiro que le iba directo a la cabeza.

—¡Una Jedi! —gritó el tipo, que salió corriendo como un desesperado. El resto de sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo, excepto los dos que estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

Kylo encendió su espada para terminar definitivamente con ellos, pero Rey le detuvo.

—¡No!

—Hay que acabar con todos.

—¡Te he dicho que no! Y si me ignoras, te juro que me vuelvo yo sola al Palacio Imperial ahora mismo.

—Nos han visto —para él parecía ser suficiente excusa.

—¿Y? ¿Qué estamos haciendo que sea tan secreto y no podamos hacer a cara descubierta?

—No te lo puedo decir.

Rey se desesperó ante tal actitud.

—Entonces vámonos de una vez a lo que sea que tengamos que hacer o lugar al que ir.

—Entonces —la imitó—, no vuelvas a pararte porque señuelos infantiles te hagan caer como una tonta.

Rey se enfadó por aquello y no quiso ni tocar de nuevo su mano, ni hablar con él. Kylo no le dijo nada más al ver su estado alterado de ánimo. Este, en cambio, sonrió bajo la capa.

Cogieron un aerotaxi para que los llevara bastante más arriba en los niveles de la ciudad.

—¿Esto no lo podías haber hecho tú mismo? —rompió el silencio la chica.

—Se supone que vamos de incógnito, aunque tu imprudencia puede que nos delate. No se suelen ver Jedis por aquí desde hace mucho…

—No creo…

—¿Qué quieres jugarte a que, cuando volvamos, todos saben que hemos salido? Subestimas la HoloRed de este planeta.

—¡Lo siento! Solo seguí mis instintos.

Kylo volvió a reírse, esta vez en voz alta. Rey nunca lo había escuchado reírse de aquella forma.

—¡Ben! ¿Te ríes de mí?

Este la rodeó por el cuello y siguió riéndose en su hombro hasta que pudo serenarse.

—Has puesto una cara tan graciosa, entre arrepentida y enfadada. Y te han salido arrugas en la frente de ese modo… —dijo, tocándosela—. A veces resultas tan ingenua que me fascina.

—Y tú eres un adolescente encerrado en un cuerpo de adulto, Ben Solo —frunció el ceño.

—¿Sabes, chatarrera? No me reía desde que lo era… con mis amigos en la escuela Jedi.

—¿De veras? —Rey se animó.

—Años después los maté a todos.

A la chica se le borró la sonrisa del rostro y lo miró con tristeza.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No quiero mentirte, no me hagas mentirte…

La Jedi bajó la cabeza, con afectación.

—No me extraña que tu tío quisiera desaparecer de todos los mapas…

—Yo tenía dudas, pero él me las disipó todas.

—Hablé con él sobre ello después de que me contaras tu versión. Sí, él estuvo a punto de matarte al ver la Oscuridad en ti, pero decidió no hacerlo, no pudo…

Kylo la miró a los ojos, con seriedad. Ella no le mentiría en eso.

—¿No me hubiera matado?

—No, Ben. Simplemente todo pasó muy rápido y tú ya no pudiste saberlo.

Una especie de culpa empezó a gestarse en Kylo, no por su tío, sino por todos a los que mató sumido en el odio, a su vez intensificado por Snoke.

—Ben, ¿estás bien? —Rey lo asió por el rostro.

—Solo puedo soportar mi vida si estás tú en ella.

—No voy a juzgarte ya por lo que hiciste, ni por lo de tu padre, ni por el odio que albergas en tu interior. Si tu madre te perdonó, yo también. Porque ambas sabíamos que dentro de Kylo Ren seguía estando Ben Solo.

—¿Sufrió? —preguntó refiriéndose a su fallecimiento.

—No. Murió mientras dormía.

El joven pareció aliviado.

—¿Sabes? Yo le confesé mis sentimientos por ti.

—¿Y qué dijo?

—Que no querría que fuera otra la que te amara, y que confiaba en mí.

—Entonces nos dio su aprobación —sonrió él.

—Sí… —Rey besó a Kylo con dulzura y luego sonrió.

—¿Ya se te ha pasado el enfado, chatarrera?

—No hasta que sepa dónde vamos.

—Queda poco —le acarició los cabellos y la abrazó contra sí.

—Estamos subiendo mucho…

El vehículo los dejó a las puertas de un edificio altísimo de una belleza increíble. Era un hotel con jardín colgante.

Rey se puso la capucha, muerta de vergüenza, cuando todos los miraron entrar. Allí el dinero y la elegancia eran lo principal, y ellos iban con dos capas oscuras que les cubrían casi todo el cuerpo.

Kylo entregó una especie de tarjeta y, sin mayor dilación, fueron conducidos a un ascensor en el que entraron solo ellos dos.

—Esto me recuerda a nuestra conversación antes de que me llevaras ante Snoke.

Él la miró igual, y ella se le acercó.

—Dime la verdad, ¿tenías ganas de verme? —preguntó la Jedi.

—Estabas preciosa.

—¿Ya lo pensaste?

—Sí… No se puede negar lo obvio. Cuando empecé a conocerte mejor, a través de nuestras conexiones posteriores, me terminé de enamorar de ti.

—Me pasó igual… Me moría por verte, pero fuiste muy frío.

—¿Matar a Snoke por ti te parece frío?

—También lo hiciste por ti…

—Cuando no cogiste mi mano me rompiste el corazón.

—Pero ya lo he reparado…

Justo en ese momento llegaron a su planta. Daba directamente a un enorme apartamento acristalado. El techo era una bóveda desde la cual se veían todas las luces del cielo, los satélites y las naves ir y venir.

—Pero… Ben… ¿Y esto? ¡Estamos en el último piso!

—En lo más alto de Coruscant —añadió.

Kylo dejó la caja bajo una especie de altar, que daba a un balcón ajardinado, también rodeado de cristaleras. Hacía demasiado frío allí arriba para estar al aire libre.

Se acercó a Rey y la condujo hasta un cuarto.

—Cámbiate, por favor… —sonrió al decirlo y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a la Jedi más desconcertada que nunca.

Esta caminó hasta el lecho, encontrando una caja decorada. La abrió y era un vestido de seda sencillo y vaporoso, de color perla.

Sin entender nada, se cambió y se puso las sandalias del mismo color que había a los pies de la cama. Se miró en el espejo y enrojeció como una niña.

Se dio cuenta de que no podía llevar ese peinado con un vestido tan elegante. Así que soltó la coleta y lo cepilló hasta dejarlo bien. Encontró cosméticos para mujeres bajo el espejo. No sabía usarlos, así que solo coloreó un poco sus ojos y sus labios.

Fue como dejar atrás a la chatarrera de Jakku y convertirse en una mujer. Vio un poco más la belleza que Ben tanto le recordaba que tenía.

Abrió la puerta poco a poco y sacó la cabeza. El hombre no estaba allí, así que salió y caminó por la estancia, acercándose a las cristaleras y apoyando las manos en ellas para corroborar que eran reales, por lo límpidas.

El reflejo de Ben le indicó que este estaba ya muy cerca de ella. Sintió su cuerpo apoyarse en su espalda y sus manos sobre las suyas.

—Ben… ¿qué es todo esto?

—Nuestra boda… —le confesó.

Rey se dio la vuelta, asombrada.

—¡Estás loco!

—Ya lo creo que lo estoy.

Él también se había cambiado. Llevaba un traje oscuro parecido a los de la Primera Orden. La chaqueta le llegaba casi hasta el suelo y se abría por delante y detrás. La llevaba anudada con un fajín gris, así que no iba todo de negro. La espada láser no colgaba del cinto.

—Llevamos solo unos días juntos…

—¿En serio lo sientes así? —pareció desilusionado.

—No…

—¿Y qué sientes?

—Que la Fuerza nos tenía destinados.

—¿Qué importa entonces que haga pocos días que pudiéramos amarnos libremente? ¿Por qué esperar si vamos a estar juntos siempre? Pero… Esto solo pasará si tú lo deseas…

—Lo deseo… Solo que no me esperaba que fuera a ser hoy —sonrió.

—¿Me he ganado darte un apellido o no?

—Sí…

Un sonido indicó que se iba a abrir el ascensor. Rey se puso tensa.

—Tranquila, es el pontífice que viene a desposarnos.

—¿Cuándo has montado todo esto? Te dije ayer noche que sí…

—¿Subestimas al Líder Supremo?

Un hombre mayor, evidentemente nervioso, apareció vestido de ceremonia. Sin dilación se arrodilló ante ellos, agachando la cabeza.

—Líder Supremo… —musitó.

—Puedes levantarte.

Rápidamente lo hizo y miró a Rey.

—Oh, qué novia tan bella.

Esta enrojeció, sonriendo.

El pontífice de Coruscant se colocó en el altar para comenzar.

Kylo asió a Rey por ambas manos y la miró con intensidad. Ella hizo lo mismo.

—Estamos aquí para desposar a… Ben Solo y Rey, de Jakku.

El pontífice tenía claras las instrucciones de lo que decir, por muy desconcertado que se hallara ante semejante alianza. Aquella mañana había recibido un mensaje directo del nuevo Líder Supremo. Le "pidió" suma confidencialidad, bajo pena de matarle a él y a toda su familia si se iba de la lengua.

—Pueden decirse unas palabras antes de continuar…

Ben iba a hablar, pero Rey lo cortó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sé que una Jedi no debe enamorarse, ni casarse. Que la posesión y el apego están prohibidos pues llevan al camino del Lado Oscuro por miedo a perder lo que se ama… Pero si Anakin Skywalker no se hubiera enamorado y casado con Pádme Amidala, yo no estaría hoy aquí contigo…

El hombre se quedó sin palabras y tragó saliva. Solo pudo dejar que las lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos marrones y cayeran por sus mejillas.

El pontífice se quedó pasmado de ver al Líder Supremo, no solo enamorado de una Jedi, sino llorando como un niño.

Ben fue incapaz de decir nada, no le salieron las palabras. Rey limpió el agua salada de su rostro.

—Puede seguir… —pidió ella al pontífice.

—Ben Solo, ¿acepta a Rey como esposa?

—Sí —fue rotundo.

—Rey, ¿aceptas a Ben Solo como esposo?

—Con una condición…

—¿Cuál? —preguntó él, con el corazón en un puño. Si Rey le hubiera pedido, en aquellos momentos, que dejara todo y se fuera con ella, lo habría hecho. Pero la petición fue mucho más sencilla.

—Me gustaría ser Rey Solo Organa…

Ben sonrió aliviado.

—Mi madre no desearía que otra mujer llevara su apellido, estoy seguro.

—Rey, ¿aceptas a Ben Solo como esposo? —repitió el pontífice.

—Sí.

—Por el poder que me concede Coruscant, os declaro desposados.

Rey y Ben se abrazaron intensamente, sintiendo el balance en la Fuerza.

Tras haberse marchado el hombre, ambos se sentaron en un sofá y bebieron un poco de licor de hiervas.

—¿Me quieres emborrachar? Ya he cometido la locura de casarme contigo estando sobria.

—Hoy ha estado presente alguien más en nuestra ceremonia… —confesó él.

—¿Qué? —Rey miró para todos los lados.

—Tranquila, no es nadie físico.

Trajo la caja misteriosa y la dejó sobre la mesilla que estaba delante del sofá.

—Puedes abrirla.

—No veo cómo…

—Usa tu poder, Rey.

Esta se concentró alargando la mano hacia el objeto oscuro. Cerró los ojos y sintió la Fuerza en todo lo que la rodeaba.

Kylo observó cómo la tapa, aparentemente invisible, cedía sola hasta caer hacia atrás.

Rey respiró entrecortadamente, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Su esposo fue hasta la caja y asió algo oscuro entre sus manos. Lo depositó sobre la mesilla, delante de Rey y ante su asombro.

—Es… El casco de Darth Vader…

—Sí…

El moreno cogió su mano para llevarla hasta el icónico casco calcinado. Al tocarlo, Rey sintió un escalofrío y una fluctuación en la Fuerza.

A pesar del tiempo, seguía poseyendo poder.

—No sé qué decir…

—Él ha estado con nosotros todo el tiempo, en la ceremonia. Estoy seguro de que le han gustado tus palabras…

—Ben…

Este la abrazó contra sí y miró el casco. Su abuelo perdió a Pádme, pero él no dejaría que pasara lo mismo con Rey. No cometería los mismos errores.


	18. Capítulo 18

La última esperanza

Capítulo 18

Tras una apasionada noche de bodas, Rey se despertó con la primera claridad del amanecer. Ben dormía a su lado, sujetándole un pecho. Eso la hizo reír; tenía una cierta obsesión con ello, pero a ella le gustaba.

Se le quedó mirando ensimismada. Así no parecía peligroso, ni violento. Solo un hombre en paz, descansando. Sus abundantes cabellos negros le tapaban medio rostro, así que los apartó. A la Jedi le parecía atractivo, una belleza distinta y atrayente.

Se levantó cuidadosamente para caminar, totalmente desnuda, hasta la sala. Fue recogiendo las ropas de ambos, tiradas por el suelo, indicando el camino a la alcoba, donde habían acabado entregándose como esposos.

Observó la caja negra sobre la mesilla, de nuevo tapada. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. En Jakku se habrían matado por conseguir algo así.

Sonrió al pensarlo.

El vestido de seda estaba sobre el sofá. Se sentó y hundió el rostro sobre la delicada tela. Nunca soñó con tener algo tan hermoso, y que Ben se lo hubiera regalado la emocionó más.

Se dirigió al ventanal para observar el amanecer en lontananza, desde la perspectiva más alucinante de todo el planeta. Aquello la emocionó y se puso a llorar en silencio.

—Eres una llorona, chatarrera… —Ben la abrazó contra su pecho, por detrás, y apoyó el mentón en su hombro desnudo.

Rey se dio la vuelta para asir su rostro con ambas manos.

—Debemos partir ya… —dijo él.

—Solo un poco más… —lo besó con dulzura.

—¿Te gustó el vestido que elegí?

Ella lo llevaba colgado del brazo.

—Nunca pensé que fuera a ponerme algo tan bonito.

—Es sencillo y hermoso, como tú. Por eso me gustas tanto.

—¿Recuerdas aquel sueño que compartimos? —Él asintió en silencio—. En realidad, vimos algo que iba a pasar. Estamos aquí, juntos, me sonríes y yo te acaricio la cara…

Kylo la observó ensimismado.

—Um… raspas un poco.

—Tengo que afeitarme.

—No lo hagas, creo que te favorecería mucho la barba. Y me gustarías incluso más.

—Si es así, te haré caso. Ahora sí hemos de irnos, Rey.

Se pusieron de nuevo sus ropas originales. Rey envolvió en un paquete el vestido y lo guardó bajo la capa, junto a su arma láser. Kylo cogió la caja con el casco de Darth Vader, y ambos bajaron en el ascensor, cogidos de la mano.

Durante el trayecto en aerotaxi no dijeron una palabra, solo se sintieron el uno al otro, abrazados en la intimidad. De vuelta a la lanzadera, nadie intentó robarles de nuevo, de hecho parecieron huirles mientras caminaban.

—¿Vamos a ponernos las armaduras?

—No. Estoy seguro de que ya saben que hemos estado fuera del Palacio Imperial.

—¿Por mi desliz de ayer?

—Sí…

La nave se alzó en el aire y se introdujo en la red de tráfico.

—Lo lamento, Ben…

—No me importa, Rey. Me da igual lo que piensen, soy el Líder Supremo y me puedo mover a mi antojo sin tener que dar explicaciones. Lo hice más por ti, para despistarte.

—No es prudente que sepan que estamos casados. Lo pueden usar en nuestra contra.

—Te entiendo, es lógico. Pero no tengo por qué esconderlo.

—Ben, te lo pido yo. Por ahora mantengamos esto en secreto.

Kylo pareció afectado, pero dio su brazo a torcer.

—No será tan fácil tener momentos de intimidad durante el viaje.

—Um… —Rey se echó a reír—, pobrecito Ben.

Llegaron al Palacio Imperial y Kylo aterrizó con facilidad. Al salir se encontraron con un montón de soldados de asalto apuntándolos.

Hux apareció de pronto.

—General Hux, ¿se puede saber qué haces? —El caballero se quitó la capucha y bajó, Rey prefirió quedarse a bordo.

—Bajad las armas —indicó el pelirrojo.

—¡Y bien!

—Nos llegó la noticia de que una Jedi caminaba por la ciudad y deduje que se había ido. Pero no sabíamos que usted estaba con ella…

Rey bajó de la nave con la caja, asiéndola con cuidado.

—Pensamos que se había escapado con la lanzadera. Y era imposible comunicarse con usted, Líder Supremo.

—No se ha escapado, fuimos juntos.

—¿Cuál es la…?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Hux. Vamos, Rey Ren.

La joven siguió a Kylo a una distancia prudencial, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

—Van a sospechar —dijo Rey, cuando ya estaban lejos.

Kylo se detuvo y la miró con expresión seria.

—Ve con el resto de caballeros de Ren, Rey.

—¿Tú no vienes?

—Tengo mucho que hacer antes de partir.

—¿Estás enfadado?

El moreno cogió la caja que llevaba la Jedi, se dio la vuelta, y se fue sin decir palabra, dejándola sola.

Rey suspiró y buscó al resto de caballeros. Cerca de ella rodó un droide muy similar a BB8, siguiéndola. Al principio, Rey no se dio cuenta, hasta que llamó su atención.

Lo miró con curiosidad. Era del mismo tamaño que BB8, pero de color negro y gris con cabeza plana. Este se quedó quieto al ser descubierto y dijo algo en binario. Rey se acercó y extendió la mano para tocarlo, pero este reculó sacando uno de sus bracitos mecánicos en señal de rechazo.

—Está bien… No te gusta que te toquen.

El droide negó con la cabecita.

—Ummm, estoy buscando a los caballeros de Ren. ¿Tú sabes dónde están?

Hizo un movimiento afirmativo y le indicó que lo siguiera. Rodó por varios pasillos, seguido de Rey, hasta llegar a una sala cerrada. Tocó el botón de apertura y entró con cuidado.

El droide se fue derechito hacia Shyla, que estaba sentada con un collarín, mientras el resto practicaban con sus respectivas armas.

—BB9E…

—Hola… —saludó la Jedi.

—Hola, Rey Ren.

—Puedes llamarme solo Rey.

—¿Por qué no has buscado otro nombre? —indagó la rubia. Cada vez tenía la voz mejor.

—No lo vi necesario.

Se sentó al lado de Shyla, aunque a una distancia prudencial. BB9E se quedó entre ambas, calladito.

—Todos nosotros dejamos nuestro nombre atrás, matando a quienes fuimos. Como el Líder Supremo. Supongo que aún no es tu momento.

Rey pensó que en realidad no había sido nadie hasta hacía bien poco. Matar a esa muchacha de Jakku hubiera sido muy sencillo, darle otra identidad. Pero para eso había que despreciar el lado luminoso de la fuerza y negarse a sí mismo rotundamente, cosa que no tenía pensado hacer. Además, por fin tenía apellidos.

—Supongo que no…

—No entiendo por qué nuestro Líder te ha nombrado caballero de Ren. Eres una Jedi.

Shyla sí lo sabía, pero quería sonsacarle a Rey todo lo posible.

—Tras matar a Snoke y a la Guardia Pretoriana, él me pidió que lo siguiera. No fue el momento de aceptar.

—¿Y por qué ahora sí? Como comprenderás, ninguno de nosotros se fía de ti.

—Obviamente.

—Pero nuestro Líder sí lo hace.

Rey sonrió apretando los labios y cerrando los ojos.

—Prefiere tenerme cerca para controlar lo que hago, que lejos con la Resistencia. La forma es, supongo, convirtiéndome en parte de su guardia.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Entre nosotros existe un vínculo que Snoke propició, y no es fácil de sobrellevar estando separados. La Fuerza es la culpable. Por alguna razón me incitaba a venir hasta aquí. Solo estoy siguiendo la senda que la Fuerza ha trazado para mí.

Rey no mintió, sencillamente lo explicó de otro modo.

—Y todo eso también le pasa a nuestro Líder Supremo, imagino.

—Así es.

—Comprendo.

—Yo no deseo llevarme mal con vosotros. Evidentemente no incitáis al compañerismo —concluyó.

Recordó a Finn, Rose, Poe, los droides y el wookiee. A pesar de las circunstancias, la camadería y el cariño entre todos era evidente. Los Caballeros de Ren no tenían nada de eso. Los unía la lealtad hacia Kylo y poco más, aunque llevaran años juntos.

—Entre nosotros nos respetamos y somos iguales. No nos traicionaríamos. Solo si viéramos que hay desviación del Lado Oscuro. Eso es algo inadmisible.

Rey tragó saliva.

—Tu caso es diferente, es el Líder Supremo el que ha impuesto tu presencia. Simplemente cumpliremos sus órdenes.

BB9E dijo algo en código binario.

—Hablando de él, nos acaba de llamar a su presencia.

Shyla avisó a sus compañeros dejando sola a Rey, con una sonrisa triste en los labios. Miró al droide, que se puso a la cabeza de la comitiva en cuanto fueron a salir.

La joven los siguió. Iban de dos en dos, y ella era la nota discordante. Tampoco tenía casco, como el resto.

Entraron en la sala del trono y encontraron a Kylo Ren de pie, delante del trono, con su ropa habitual, su capa y la espada láser.

Todos hincaron la rodilla en el suelo y bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto. Rey se quedó de pie. Él hizo un pequeño gesto para que los imitara. Finalmente, la joven hizo lo mismo, molesta. Rey odiaba todas aquellas tonterías y le resultaba vejatorio.

—Esta noche subiremos al Celler. Os quiero a todos preparados y en hora. La misión de encontrar a la Resistencia no será sencilla. A pesar de que sus fuerzas están mermadas, y andan desperdigados por el borde exterior de la Galaxia, nos han demostrado durante muchos años que no son un enemigo fácil de batir. Así que no los subestiméis, a ninguno de sus integrantes. Han perdido a su baza más valiosa, pese a ello nunca deis por hecho que tenéis ganada la batalla. Podéis ir a prepararos —concluyó.

Rey apretó los dientes cuando le escuchó referirse a ella.

—Líder Supremo —intervino Ann Ren.

—¿Sí?

—¿Hacemos prisioneros o los matamos?

Kylo se quedo callado unos segundos y miró a Rey, que seguía con la cabeza bajada.

—Matadlos.

—Así lo haremos.

—Retiraos.

Todos se levantaron, Rey también, y caminaron en formación hacia la salida, seguidos del droide negro.

—¡Rey Ren! —la llamó Kylo.

Esta se detuvo, pero no se giró. Llevaba los puños apretados bajo la capa.

—Ven aquí.

Pero Rey siguió caminando adelante, sin hacerle caso. De pronto sintió la Fuerza de Kylo ejercer sobre ella una presión para impedir que se moviera, como la primera vez que se vieron.

Pero la Jedi lo contrarrestó con su propia Fuerza, resistiéndose.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió.

El moreno lo hizo y Rey, al quedar libre, caminó rápido hacia él y lo abofeteó sin miramientos.

—No te atrevas a tratarme así.

Kylo se llevó la mano a la mejilla y la frotó. Luego la miró con su habitual seriedad.

—Tienes que cumplir mis órdenes.

—¡No pienso matar a mis amigos!

—No tienes que hacerlo tú misma, ya sé que aún no puedes.

—¡Ni aún ni nunca! Y te prohíbo que…

El caballero de Ren la cogió por la cintura y la besó, pero ella lo empujó. Ambos estaban bastante alterados.

—¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

—¡Eres mi esposa! Y no tendrías que arrodillarte y cumplir mis órdenes si me dejases dejar de fingir que no hay nada entre nosotros.

—Yo no estoy casada con el Líder Supremo Kylo Ren, sino con Ben Solo.

—Te espero en el Celler —dijo él sin más, yéndose y dejándola sola con los ojos llorosos.

En una esquinita de la gran sala, BB9E había grabado todo y cuando Rey también salió, corrió a enseñárselo a Shyla.


	19. Capítulo 19

La última esperanza

Capítulo 19

Cada Caballero de Ren subió al Celler con su propia nave. Rey, al no poseer una, lo hizo con los soldados de asalto, o así se lo indicó un alto mando de parte del Líder Supremo.

Al ver a los soldados recordó con cariño y nostalgia a su mejor amigo: Finn. Debía de odiarla por su decisión de ir a por Ben. Y si supiera que se había casado con el que consideraba un monstruo, probablemente perdería su amistad para siempre. Pero ella continuaría protegiéndole como siempre, aunque Ben se enfadara. Y lo haría con todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la resistencia y gente inocente que se cruzara en su camino.

La Jedi estaba disgustada con su esposo, porque solo parecía redimirse cuando estaban juntos en la intimidad. No es que se avergonzara de que supieran todos de su matrimonio, sino que no quería dar el paso hacia el Lado Oscuro. Pero era consciente de que llegaría el momento en el que se sabría todo y tendría que decidir; Luz u Oscuridad.

La joven no quiso pensar más en ello, o le explotaría la cabeza. Se aferró a su lanza láser; lo único que le daba esperanza era que el cristal Kyber seguía proyectando su Fuerza de color azul.

Por su parte, Kylo Ren fue el último en partir. Se subió a su Tie Silencer, a solas. Hubiera querido llevar a Rey abordo. Sin embargo, su mujer no entraba en razón todavía, por lo que la mandó con los soldados de asalto.

Al llegar al hangar, las compuertas se cerraron tras él. Dejó la nave y bajó de un salto. Buscó a Rey, pero no la vio. Usó la Fuerza para ubicarla, pese a ello no supo dónde estaba exactamente, por eso tuvo que desistir e ir al puente de mando con Hux.

—General Hux…

—Líder Supremo.

—¿Todo preparado?

—Sí —dijo con rotundidad.

—Vamos a por ellos entonces.

El Acorazado Estelar se fue alejando poco a poco de la órbita gravitacional de Coruscant. Ya en pleno espacio libre, se calcularon todos los viajes que había que hacer a través de las vías hiperespaciales. A pesar de la potencia del Celler, tardarían días en llegar a las regiones del Borde Exterior que les interesaba inspeccionar y atacar, si fuera necesario.

Rey, afortunadamente, pudo tener intimidad y una habitación para ella sola. Se temió tener que compartirla son Shyla, o algo peor.

Era una estancia pequeña, con una cama para una persona, aseo y ducha. Tampoco necesitaba más. En realidad sí; necesitaba a su pareja y, después de aquella riña, no sabía cuándo volvería a sentirlo a su lado.

Le frustraba verlo como Kylo Ren, ejerciendo de Líder Supremo, con aquella voz dura, la pose de superioridad y pareciendo ser inaccesible.

Sacó de su bolsa el vestido color perla, pero estaba algo arrugado, como su corazón. Prefirió guardarlo o se pondría peor.

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se trataba del General Hux avisando de que entraban en hipervelocidad. Apenas si notó algo, no como en el Halcón Milenario, que siempre le daban ganas de vomitar.

Poco a poco se fue despojando de las prendas oscuras que no la representaban en absoluto. Quedó solo con la camiseta negra y las mallas ajustadas, descalza. Cogió su lanza láser y la encendió. Aspiró fuerte y soltó el aire. Fue moviendo poco a poco su arma, subiendo la velocidad hasta alcanzar un punto a los que pocos podrían llegar, exceptuando Darth Maul, que fue un total experto difícil de superar.

Terminó se entrenamiento y se duchó, dispuesta a dormir. Se metió desnuda en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Sintió un vacío dentro que le impidió respirar. Pensó intensamente en Ben, y en que le quería con ella.

La conexión se activó y abrió los ojos de par en par. Delante de ella, también tumbado, Ben la miraba. Ambos estaban en sus respectivos lechos, pero a mucha distancia, pues el Celler era enorme.

Él alzó la mano para tocar su suave mejilla.

Cuando estaba físicamente juntos, unas sensaciones apasionadas los embargaban. Pero cuando la Fuerza abría el camino que los unía, todo era mucho más intenso.

Rey también le tocó la mejilla y sintió que estaba húmeda. Sus manos se tocaron, como aquella primera vez.

El hombre entrelazó sus dedos entre los de ella.

—Perdóname, cariño… —musitó él.

—No llores, por favor… ¿Entiendes que no puedes comportarte así conmigo?

—Me frustra no poder gritar que te quiero y eres mi esposa. Da miedo, ¿sabes? Da miedo ser el Líder Supremo. Implica soledad. Te tengo delante y me sigo sintiendo solo porque no estés a mi lado allí arriba.

—A mí también me da miedo, Ben. Me aterra. Pero quiero que sepas que no estás solo, aunque te mire desde abajo. No estás solo, ni lo estarás nunca más.

—Te quiero demasiado, Rey.

—Entonces demuestra que no vas a comportarte como un niño malcriado que puede hacer lo que quiera. No conmigo, porque no te lo voy a permitir ni una sola vez más. Cuando te metes en el papel de Kylo Ren, te vuelves un estúpido y no me gusta nada en absoluto. Somos una pareja adulta, no un par de niños.

—Te juro que no volverá a pasar ni una sola vez más.

—Esta relación está a punto de volverse tóxica, y no lo permitiré. Me iré, para siempre.

—Te lo juro, nunca más. Antes romperé cosas, destrozaré paredes, me fustigaré, que hacerte daño de nuevo.

—Yo también te quiero…—dijo al fin.

Ella le sonrió con sinceridad.

—Ben… Si tu tío Luke no nos hubiera interrumpido la primera vez que nos tocamos a través de la Fuerza, ¿qué crees que habría pasado?

—Yo seguro que no hubiera sido capaz de dar ningún paso. Aunque puedo asegurarte que estabas preciosa, dándote la luz de una hoguera en el rostro.

—Tú también estabas muy guapo.

—¿Llegaste a pensarlo?

—Sí… Pero tampoco habría sido capaz de hacer nada. Ni se me pasaba por la cabeza todavía. Mira lo que me costó dar el paso.

—Menos mal que lo diste tú, porque si fuese por mí seguiría llorando en un rincón, enamorado hasta las trancas y fustigándome de puro desamor.

Rey se acercó para besarlo, cogiéndole por la nuca.

Fue increíble cómo las sensaciones resultaron reales a pesar de no estar físicamente juntos.

Las manos de Ben buscaron sus pechos, su cintura, sus nalgas y su húmeda vagina. Y las de Rey recorrieron su torso hasta llegar al miembro erecto.

—¿Cómo esto puede ser tan real? —gimió él al notar las sacudidas.

—Comprobémoslo ahora… Entra en mí.

Ben la penetró con toda su pasión, descargando lo frustrado que estaba.

Ella se removió entre sus brazos. Rey entró en éxtasis como nunca antes, siéndole imposible aguantar un poco más antes de que el orgasmo más potente de su vida la recorriera de pies a cabeza.

Él sintió lo mismo, sin poder retrasar el momento. Ni siquiera pudo pensar en nada más, solo escucharla, sentirla y corresponder de igual forma su pasión.

Quedaron exhaustos en aquella posición, recobrando el aliento.

—Ben… ¿Lo has sentido? Ha sido… yo… no lo puedo explicar.

—Claro que lo he sentido —jadeó—. He disfrutado cada una de las veces que hemos hecho el amor, pero esto estaba a otro nivel… Siento haber sido tan rápido.

Se echaron a reír.

—Qué estúpida fui de no aparecer en un mes. ¿Te imaginas qué sexo hubiéramos tenido?

—El que vamos a tener cada vez que podamos. Se ha solucionado nuestro problema de no poder dormir juntos y mantener relaciones.

—Bendita Fuerza…

—Gracias a Snoke —añadió Ben, y se pusieron a reír de nuevo.

El moreno la estrechó más contra sí.

—Duerme, preciosa. Debes de estar cansada. Nos esperan días duros…

—Quédate conmigo…

—No me voy a ninguna parte…

A la mañana siguiente Ben se despertó solo, como era lógico, sintiendo tristeza y frustración. Pero le había prometido a Rey controlar su ira con ella, y no volver a faltarle al respeto. Con su mujer no podía ni debía ser así, o la perdería para siempre. Entonces su vida ya no tendría sentido.

Snoke quiso que acabara con todo sentimiento de amor, por eso tuvo que matar a su padre. Quería que Ben Solo desapareciera del todo. Y, al final, había conseguido lo contrario al conectarlo con Rey, convirtiéndola en lo que más amaba del Universo y haciendo que su verdadero ser resurgiera. Se acercaba al lado luminoso de la Fuerza, pero ya no tenía miedo.

Rey también despertó sola, aunque algo angustiada. Sabía que Ben no volvería a comportarse como un imbécil. Sin embargo, tenía un miedo atroz de perderlo, de que la Fuerza fuera lo que les distanciara al final del todo. Él en el lado Oscuro, y ella en el Luminoso.

Una sensación extraña la embargó, pero no le fue del todo desagradable. Algo empezó a seducirla. El miedo a perder lo que más amaba la acercó al lado Oscuro de la Fuerza.


	20. Capítulo 20

La última esperanza

Capítulo 20

El Celler llegó a las inmediaciones del planeta Teth, ubicado en el Sector Baxel, en el límite del Borde Exterior.

Kylo sabía de sobras que su abuelo, cuando era Jedi, y junto a Ahsoka, había rescatado a un asqueroso hutt. Esta raza continuaba en Teth, trapicheando como era su costumbre.

—General, ¿se han activado los radares? —le preguntó a Hux.

—Se han desplegado por todo el planeta y también desde aquí. Pero hay mucho bullicio comercial y no paran de entrar y salir naves.

—Vamos a bajar. Que se preparen las tropas de asalto. Tenemos que evitar que la Resistencia escape en cuanto sepa que estamos ya aquí. Además, por ahora quiero vivos al desertor negro y a sus compañeros, además deseo tener en mi poder el Halcón Milenario.

Kylo era consciente del sufrimiento de Rey si los mataban, de su preocupación. Nunca hablaron de ello en la intimidad, pero él lo sabía perfectamente. Así que había cambiado las órdenes que les dio a sus caballeros de Ren. No tenían que matar a los insurgentes, solo atraparlos. Antes de conocerla los hubiera aplastado a todos, excepto a su madre, pero no se veía capaz de partir el corazón de su mujer. La excusa era sacarles información para atrapar al resto y acabar con la Resistencia al completo.

—Voy a prepárame —informó a Hux.

—Opino que debería quedarse en el Celler, Líder Supremo… Por su seguridad.

—Soy un guerrero, no me voy a quedar en el trono esperando noticias. Me llevo a mis caballeros de Ren.

El pelirrojo general entornó los ojos y sonrió con malicia.

Shyla Ren le había enseñado la grabación de BB9E. Pese a la falta de sonido, la escena lo decía todo. Evidenciaba lo que Kylo sentía por la Jedi. Aunque esta lo había abofeteado, la forma de resistirse y la pelea eran, en toda regla, los de una pareja.

Después de aquello no los volvieron a poder espiar porque apenas tuvieron contacto, exceptuando cuando el caballero estaba con toda su guardia. Y Shyla no consiguió sacar nada más en claro.

Así que ignoraban si continuaban peleados o fingían. En cualquier caso, por parte de Kylo Ren era obvio que sentía algo serio por Rey.

Y, analizándolo con detenimiento, era casi desde el principio.

No supo sin sentir lástima o asco por aquella relación destinada al más absoluto fracaso. Porque no pensaba dejarlos vivos a ninguno de los dos.

Una nueva Starkiller estaba ya en proyecto desde antes de que Snoke fuera traicionado por Kylo. Solo era cuestión de tiempo conseguir acabarla y tener el arma masiva más potente de toda la historia. Con ella, y sin la Resistencia, ni Jedis, podrían dominar la Galaxia. Él podría dominarla.

Rey caminó con su nuevo casco en la mano, aunque ni siquiera se lo había probado. Ben en ningún momento se lo pidió, pero si quería integrarse debía ceder en algunos aspectos. Necesitaba conocer bien las debilidades de sus compañeros, por si llegaba el caso de tener que defenderse de ellos. Los estuvo estudiando durante los días que tardaron en llegar a su destino. Luchó contra todos y cada uno, pero sin desplegar toda su Fuerza.

La notaba crecer día a día en su interior, como si hubiera dado rienda suelta a su verdadero ser.

Pese a que todos le sacaban años de ventaja en habilidades y conocimientos, la Fuerza no era tan sensible en ellos, solo en su esposo.

En cuanto a su relación con Ben, había tenido que conformarse con estar conectada a él cada noche a través de la Fuerza, pero en el fondo deseaba tocarlo físicamente.

Que Ben cambiara las órdenes, de matar a apresar a la Resistencia, le alivió profundamente. Veía un cambio en él. No había vuelto a ser un déspota con ella, todo lo contrario. En la intimidad la mimaba, y cuando estaba en su presencia no intentó nunca que se quedaran a solas, ni le alzó la voz más que para enseñarle algunas técnicas de lucha, delante siempre de los demás.

Mientras sentía su pecho arder por aquel sentimiento de amor, se encontró de cara con el objeto de sus deseos, que llevaba un rato mirándola caminar con la cabeza gacha.

Rey pegó un respingo, pero sonrió. Se hallaban ambos a las puertas de la sala principal de la nave.

Él también tuvo un amago de sonrisa.

Se quedaron callados un rato, deseando abrazarse y juntar sus labios, anhelando los besos del otro.

Kylo se acercó peligrosamente a ella, observándola desde su altura. Rey alzó los ojos, con aquel brillo especial que los caracterizaba.

—Me muero por besarte… —susurró él, con su profunda voz—. Pero está todo monitoreado.

—Tendrás que esperar a esta noche.

—Debemos bajar al planeta sin dilación. No habrá un "esta noche". Y no sé si puedo vivir más si tus besos... Los de verdad.

Rey bajó la mirada, con sonrojo.

El caballero pulsó el código para entrar en la sala y le indicó que pasara.

Los demás aún no habían llegado y, al ser una estancia totalmente privada del Líder Supremo, Kylo no dudó ni un instante en besar a Rey con pasión.

Esta le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le devolvió todos los ósculos con idéntico ardor, apretando su cuerpo contra el de su compañero, que la levantó por debajo de las nalgas.

—Ben, van a llegar en cualquier momento… —jadeó al sentir cómo el hombre empezaba a perder el control.

—Tienes razón, chatarrera.

La dejó en el suelo e intentó recuperar el aliento, colocándose bien la negra melena, que Rey le había revuelto.

—Me encanta amarte a través de la Fuerza, pero no se puede comparar a tenerte entre mis brazos y sentirte realmente junto a mí. Lo necesitaba, aunque fueran solo unos instantes.

Rey lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó durante unos largos segundos.

—Te amo, Ben.

Lo dejó libre justo antes de que los seis restantes caballeros de Ren se dispusieran a entrar en la sala.

Rey se apartó prudentemente de Kylo y se puso el casco, para que no se le notara el sonrojo.

Ben caminó hacia el trono, de espaldas a los presentes, al menos para que le diera tiempo a ponerse serio. Se sentó en él y esperó a que se acercaran.

Shyla sospechó rápidamente de ellos dos.

Cuando el droide le enseñó las pruebas de su relación, sintió entre odio, celos, furia y su corazón romperse.

Ver a Kylo Ren besando a otra mujer, a la Jedi para colmo, fue como si un sable láser la cercenara por la mitad.

Por mucho que su anhelo no fuse a ser correspondido por él, pues nunca tuvo demasiadas esperanzas, ver cómo besaba con esa pasión a esa sucia chatarrera de Jakku, le produjo entre envidia y asco.

Aguantando las lágrimas, avisó rápidamente a Hux. Él observó la grabación varias veces y le dijo que era la mejor baza para destruirlos a ambos. Fue entonces cuando se echó a llorar ante el hombre como una estúpida niña, de pura rabia. El General se quedó tan perplejo que le pasó el brazo por los hombros intentando darle algún consuelo.

El resto de las jornadas, el redondo droide no consiguió ninguna grabación más, pues Kylo y la chatarrera apenas tuvieron contacto, a excepción de entrenar, con todos los demás presentes,

Ninguno de los dos salió de sus respectivas habitaciones que, además, estaban en lugares distantes del acorazado.

Shyla caminó junto a los demás y se colocaron delante de Kylo Ren. Rey se puso a su lado. Intentó serenarse, pues sabía lo fácil que era para el Líder Supremo leer mentes.

—Vamos a bajar todos a Teth, para buscar a la Resistencia. Yo mismo me encargaré de la misión, así que os quiero cerca. Cada uno llevará su propia nave. El General Hux ya ha dado orden a las tropas de asalto para desplazarse también. Nuestra única misión es encontrar a los insurgentes. Si hallamos el Halcón Milenario lo quiero intacto. ¿Os ha quedado claro?

Asintieron todos.

—Rey Ren, tú te vienes conmigo en el Tie Silencer, ya que no tienes nave.

—Sí, Líder Supremo.

Después de aquello, se dispusieron a partir. La Jedi se subió, aunque era una nave para un piloto y fue especialmente diseñada para que Kylo Ren la manejase.

—Quédate sentada detrás —indicó él.

—Sí, Líder Supremo.

—Aquí no nos pueden escuchar. Quítate ese casco.

La joven lo hizo sin dilación.

—Lo odio.

—No tienes que llevarlo.

—Es mejor que lo haga mientras pueda.

—Nos vamos, chatarrera.

El caza se alzó y salió al espacio exterior, tomando velocidad y adelantando a las lanzaderas y otras naves que entraban y salían de la órbita planetaria.

—¡Vas a lo loco, Ben!

—No denotes mis habilidades como piloto. ¿Te recuerdo quiénes fueron mi padre y mi abuelo? Es innato.

—¡Lo estás haciendo para presumir delante de mí! ¿O te crees que no te conozco?

Kylo viró a toda velocidad esquivando dos cargueros que estaban en su trayectoria, y se dispuso a entrar en el propio planeta, con los escudos activados al máximo. La fricción hizo que la nave diera unos cuantos bandazos antes de llegar a zona segura.

Rey observó el planeta; bosques, llanuras y junglas espesas, además de muchos campos de cultivo.

En lo alto de uno de los acantilados de la jungla, había una especie de edificación antigua.

—Eso es el Monasterio B'omarr. Mi abuelo estivo allí en una misión cuando era joven.

Rey pensó en Darth Vader, pero antes de eso fue un Jedi, al fin y al cabo.

Poco a poco se fue vislumbrando la capital, Inner Teth, un hervidero de trapicheos comerciales.

Las lanzaderas fueron llegando también, para el horror de sus habitantes. Tener allí a la Primera Orden no fue plato de buen gusto y cierto pánico cundió, sobre todo entre los maleantes.

Kylo aterrizó suavemente y esperó a que los soldados se pusieran en su posición. Sus caballeros de Ren también lo hicieron.

—Bajemos, chatarrera.

Esta se puso de nuevo el casco y salió primero, colocándose junto a los demás caballeros. Detrás apareció Kylo Ren, como Líder Supremo. Caminó entre los soldados, seguido de su guardia personal, ante la atemorizada mirada de los presentes.

El General Hux prefirió quedarse en el Celler, para dirigir desde su puente de mando toda la operativa. Por mucho que aborreciera a Kylo, también quería terminar con la Resistencia de una vez.

En Inner Teth, Kylo Ren fue llevado ante el hutt que mandaba en esos momentos en la ciudad y, probablemente, controlaba el comercio de todo el planeta.

Hux le había dicho que se trataba de su fuente de información.

Vivía con lujos, como no, en su palacio. Al más estilo Jabba el Hutt.

Kylo no era de mostrar sus emociones, pero fue incapaz de no poner una mueca de asco durante breves segundos, antes de que se personara la babosa.

—Líder Supremo —dijo en básico galáctico—, bienvenido a mi humilde planeta.

Kylo observó que era de color muy oscuro, con ojos violetas, y de tamaño considerable.

—Soy Jatt, Jefe del Cártel. ¿Qué trae por aquí a la Primera Orden y a su mismísimo Líder Supremo?

Rey observó, bajo su casco, al hombre. Sabía que se estaba aguantando las ganas de ahorcarlo con la Fuerza.

—Queremos a la Resistencia y sabemos que tienes información de su paradero.

El Hutt se echó a reír. El cuerpo de babosa le tembló y sacó su lenga viscosa, relamiéndose tras comerse alguna golosina viva.

—Será un placer hacer negocios.

—No voy a negociar nada —contestó Kylo.

Este sabía que los planetas como aquel, y otros tantos, no seguían a la Primera Orden, aunque todo era cuestión de tiempo y unas cuantas represalias.

—Oh, qué pena entonces. Pensé que tendríamos una buena amistad que nos beneficiaría a ambos.

—¿Sabes quién era mi madre? —preguntó Kylo.

—Perfectamente.

—Pues no me importaría seguir sus pasos y ahogar a otro Hutt hasta la muerte, en su honor.

—No creo que tengamos que llegar a esos extremos, Líder Supremo. Aprendimos muchos la lección, ya no ponemos grilletes a las guapas esclavas.

Tanto a Rey como a Shyla, aquello les sentó fatal. Ambas tuvieron ganas de ensartar a la babosa con sus armas. Kylo lo notó y les hizo un gesto breve con la mano.

—El que está en desventaja eres tú, Jatt.

—Cierto, cierto. Pero apelo a la buena predisposición del Líder Supremo. Mandamos el mensaje a la Primera Orden de buena fe. Una pequeña compensación pienso que sería lo más adecuado. Con ello, nos afiliaremos a su favor sin que haga falta una escabechina innecesaria. ¿No soy lógico acaso?

Kylo lo miró intensamente y luego medio sonrió.

—Lo es… ¿Qué quieres?

—Simplemente que se nos deje… tranquilos con nuestros tratos comerciales. Como siempre. Y también un poco de vista gorda.

El joven no era político ni le interesaba ese aspecto, él pertenecía al brazo armado de la Primera Orden, pero ser Líder Supremo implicaba más cosas y era consciente. Acostumbrado a usar la Fuerza, tuvo que comerse las ganas de cortar a ese repugnante ser por la mitad, y ceder diplomáticamente.

—Me parece bien, por ahora —apostilló al final.

—Que traigan al droide —dio la orden Jatt, en su propio idioma.

Rey tuvo que aguantar estoicamente al ver cómo empujaban al pobre C3PO, que no paraba de hablar, aunque eso era cosa común en sus circuitos.

—¿Dónde me lleváis? ¡Esto es inadmisible! —se le escuchó decir.

Kylo no se lo esperaba.

—¡OH! —exclamó el droide al verlo.

—No digas nada, C3PO —le ordenó tajantemente el caballero. El droide dorado se calló de inmediato.

Aquella era la prueba que necesitaba para corroborar que el resto se hallaban en el planeta.

—¿Cómo lo habéis apresado?

—En una escaramuza contra la Resistencia. No se irán sin él.

Se echó a reír de una forma que a Kylo le entraron náuseas.

Rey se sintió agitada al ver a su pobre amigo así. Si Ben hubiera dado la orden de matar a todos los presentes, no habría dudado en hacerlo para poder salvarlo.

—¿Dónde está el resto?

—Andan desperdigados por la selva, pero andan cerca del Monasterio B'omarr, porque tenemos otra prisionera allí y estamos seguros de que ya tienen algún plan para poder salvarla.

La Jedi pensó en que la única mujer del grupo que quedaba era Rose. Y que Finn no la dejaría allí ni loco. Tampoco se irían sin C3PO.

—Será mejor que vayamos al Monasterio entonces —apuntó Kylo.

—Que empiece el juego.

Jatt el Hutt volvió a reír y a relamerse con su repugnante lengua.

Las tropas de asalto no tardaron en buscar a los insurgentes por las inmediaciones del Monasterio, en la jungla. Este se hallaba en la cima de un acantilado.

El Tie Silencer aterrizó en la amplia entrada, junto al resto de Caballeros y unos cuantos soldados de asalto.

Allí ya los esperaban los guardias de la antigua edificación monástica.

El viento azotó la capa y los cabellos de Kylo. El clima era húmedo pero frío a esa altura.

Rey observó el lugar, el cual le produjo escalofríos. Era de planta circular con una cúpula, viejo y construido con piedra y metal. Tenía algunas torretas aledañas.

Observó a Kylo mirarla fijamente, serio. Le hizo un gesto a ella y a los demás, para que se adentraran tras él y los guardias humanos.

El interior no era mucho más bonito que el exterior. Tenía una sala con un trono, donde el Hutt estaba ya instalado.

Kylo se dirigió directamente hacia él.

—Quiero ver a la prisionera.

—Tranquilidad, Líder Supremo… Me guardo una sorpresa más que interesante…

—¿Otra más? Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia.

—Tenemos un foso. Hoy hay espectáculo.

Rey sabía que el hombre no aguantaría mucho más la burocracia, era más de sacar la espada y destrozar lo que tuviera delante.

—Nos esperan -añadió la babosa.

Lo siguieron en un enorme ascensor, que descendió a las profundidades del monasterio, hasta lo que pareció un foso descomunal.

Bastante gente estaba ya esperando sentada, lanzando cosas a la arena y vitoreando, o quejándose para que empezara el espectáculo en cuestión. Allí estaba lo peor de lo peor; gánsteres, asesinos, miembros del Cártel y un largo etcétera.

Kylo se mantuvo en pie y con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho, serio como pocas veces lo había visto Rey.

El hutt se desparramó cuan largo era, mimado por sus esclavas. Cierto que no iban encadenadas, pero si tenían un collar para controlar que no se escaparan o les explotaría la cabeza de intentarlo.

Jatt hizo un gesto para indicar que el espectáculo podía comenzar.

Se abrió una de las compuertas que daban al foso y desde fueran empujaron a una menuda mujer morena.

Rey reconoció de inmediato a Rose, que parecía aterrada sobre la arena. Por otra compuerta salió Finn.

La joven Jedi cerró los puños, rabiosa.

Finn y Rose fueron unidos por unas esposas, para que no pudieran hacer nada el uno sin el otro, dificultando así sus movimientos.

El joven protegió con su cuerpo a Rose cuando la compuerta más grande se abrió, saliendo de ella un temible Rancor.


	21. Capítulo 21

La última esperanza

Capítulo 21

Rose esperó, aterrada, delante de una puerta cerrada desde la que se escuchaban voces jaleando. Ignoró qué había al otro lado, pero la incertidumbre y los gritos hicieron que sintiera un miedo atroz.

Llevaba allí ni sabía cuántos días, encerrada en una celda mugrienta. Estaba ya resignada a no salir de aquel horrible lugar, aunque se resistía a pensar que sus amigos, en especial Finn, la habían dejado tirada. Fue siempre consciente de que el Monasterio resultaba bastante inexpugnable.

Fueron al planeta para conseguir armas y combustible, sin embargo una escaramuza con aquella asquerosa babosa gigante, el Hutt, y sus hombres, hicieron que todo saliera mal, cuando había sido él quién los había contactado para ofrecerles su ayuda contra la Primera Orden.

A ella la apresaron y no supo más.

Las puertas se abrieron de pronto, y empujaron a la muchacha para que saliera. Confusa, Rose miró su entorno; un coliseo lleno de gente chillando como loca y lanzando todo tipo de objetos, o comida.

Otra puerta se abrió y apareció Finn, en iguales circunstancias e idénticamente fuera de lugar. La miró e intentó ir hacia ella, pero los guardias lo agarraron con fuerza, arrastrándolo.

—¡Rose! —chilló Finn, a pleno pulmón.

—¡Finn!

Los esposaron el uno al otro y se retiraron, dejándolos solos y confusos. El hombre abrazó a la joven con fuerza.

—¡Creí que no te volvería a ver con vida, Rose!

—Ni yo a ti…

Él la miró con intensidad y la joven enrojeció.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Vine a buscarte, pero también me cogieron, junto a C3PO. Los demás consiguieron escapar. O eso quiero creer…

El chirrido de una descomunal puerta les hizo girarse hacia ella, con el corazón en un puño.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Finn.

El enorme Rancor salió a la arena y el coliseo se vino abajo con los chillidos de los presentes. Estaban entusiasmados.

—¡Qué es eso! —chilló Rose, aterrorizada.

—Un Rancor. ¡Nos va a despedazar!

Finn corrió en dirección opuesta al animal, arrastrando a con él. Llegaron hasta una puerta de tamaño humano y se puso a suplicar.

—¡Dejadnos salir de aquí!

Obviamente eso no pasó.

—No podemos dejar de movernos, Rose. ¡Vamos!

El pánico se apoderó de la joven al mirar al Rancor.

Debía de medir unos 8 metros fácilmente. Era de color amarronado, grotesco con brazos descomunales y zarpas enormes, además de dientes torcidos.

Los miró con sus ojos oscuros y fue hacia la pareja, que intentaba evitarlo todo lo posible.

—¡Esos malnacidos ni siquiera nos han dado un arma con la cual defendernos! —chilló ella.

—Da igual, los bláster les hacen cosquillas.

El Rancor fue directo hacia ellos, pero sin prisas; no eran una raza de poca inteligencia. Le gustaba ser un asesino de humanos. Primero jugaría con ellos.

Los estuvo persiguiendo por pura diversión por todo el foso, para divertimento de los presentes. El espectáculo debía durar lo suficiente.

Finn y Rose no pudieron apenas ya correr, muertos de cansancio. Él cayó al suelo aparatosamente, y ella también.

Ambos se abrazaron con las extremidades superiores libres, y se cogieron de las manos esposadas.

—Te amo, Rose. Perdóname por no conseguir salvarte, y por no habértelo dicho antes y dudar tanto. Soy imbécil —Finn se echó a llorar al sentir el Rancor sobre ellos.

—Yo también te amo —le sonrió ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

La enorme bestia los cogió, a cada uno con una zarpa. Tanto Finn como Rose cerraron los ojos con fuerza, preparados para morir. Aquel ser empezó a estirar hacia fuera, tanto que a Rose se le dislocó el brazo, gritando de puro dolor.

De pronto cayeron aparatosamente sobre el duro y arenoso suelo. El Rancor emitió un exabrupto que resonó por todo el lugar, y se tambaleó durante unos segundos.

El gentío se quedó mudo ante lo que acababa de presenciar, pues no se esperaban aquello ni en un billón de años.

Una figura vestida de negro y con capa, había saltado al foso y, sin dudar ni un instante, había encendido su extraña arma láser y herido con ella una de las piernas del Rancor, produciéndole un buen tajo sangrante.

Finn enseguida levantó a Rose para alejarse ambos de allí todo lo posible. La joven se sujetó el brazo dislocado.

—¡Es un caballero de Ren! —dijo Finn, aunque no reconoció la máscara.

Efectivamente lo era, y su arma nunca se había visto antes. En la base del láser salía un color rojo sangre que se degradaba hasta alcanzar un azul muy puro en la punta. De pronto, el sable láser se convirtió en una lanza doble. El caballero se puso en posición de defensa, una que conocía muy bien Finn.

—Rey… No puede ser…

El joven estaba atónito.

Tras haberla dejado en Jakku, no habían vuelto a saber de ella, y ahora estaba allí, haciendo frente a un Rancor enfurecido que se dispuso a atacarla de un zarpado, enfadado.

Kylo no pudo evitar que Rey se lanzara de cabeza a salvar a sus amigos en el momento más intenso. La había estado reteniendo con la Fuerza, en silencio, pero ella era tan testaruda que se resistió hasta que la tuvo que dejar hacer, ante la sorpresa de los demás caballeros y del Hutt.

La joven usó la fuerza con pericia para no estamparse contra la arena, pues la altura era tremenda. Cayó y rodó durante unos segundos. Kylo se asomó al borde, con el corazón en un puño. Su mujer estaba completamente loca.

—¡Maldita sea! —chilló, enfadado.

—¡Vaya con esa caballero de Ren! —exclamó la babosa—. Ya la quisiera en mi corte —se relamió.

Kylo lo miró con ganas de matarlo. Luego volvió a fijarse en lo que se sucedía en la arena.

Rey corrió directa al Rancor, que le daba la espalda, encendió su lanza por un solo lado, pues la habían modificado entre ambos, y derrapó hasta dañar la pierna de la bestia, que aulló dolorida.

Pero el caballero se quedó sin palabras al ver los colores en el láser.

¿En qué momento había dejado Rey la absoluta pureza de un Jedi? Ya no era solamente azul, sino que el rojo también estaba presente. Y eso jamás había pasado así con ningún Jedi seducido al lado Oscuro, ni con un Sith redimido. Ambos colores proyectados por el cristal Kyber.

—Líder Supremo, su lanza láser. ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Shyla, asombrada también.

—No lo sé…

Rey, por su lado, continuó atacando al Rancor, que la intentó apartar a zarpazos sin éxito. Se quitó el casco en un momento, pues le molestaba para combatir, y lo lanzó lejos.

—Qué hermosa —rio el Hutt, que miraba con unos prismáticos—. Tan joven y tierna. ¡Aunque tiene coraje!

Las enguantadas manos de Kylo apretaron la barandilla.

—¡Oh! ¡Es Rey! —exclamó C3PO, que estaba también presente.

—¿De qué la conoces? —indagó la babosa.

—Ella es…

—¡Cállate, C3PO! —bramó Kylo, girándose hacia el droide.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Por dónde se baja a la arena? —demandó tajantemente.

—Acompañad al Líder Supremo —ordenó a unos cuantos guardias.

—Vosotros quedaos aquí —dijo el moreno a sus caballeros.

Shyla no le hizo caso y fue tras él, preocupada. Kylo era capaz de perder la vida por la maldita chatarrera y eso no lo iba a permitir. Puede que odiara la relación que ellos mantenían, pero no deseaba perder al objeto de su deseo, sino que entrara en razón en algún momento y abandonara a esa mujer.

—¡No me sigas, Shyla Ren!

Kylo echó a correr cuanto le permitieron las interminables escaleras de bajada y los largos pasillos circulares. Empujó con la Fuerza todo el que se puso en su camino, hasta salir a la arena, corriendo hacia Rey y el Rancor, que seguían en su lucha.

—¡Rey! —chilló para llamar su atención.

Pero esta estaba como enajenada y no hizo caso.

Finn y Rose alucinaron al ver aparecer a Kylo Ren, espada láser en mano.

Shyla salió detrás y también encendió su espada, roja como la sangre, corriendo tras su Líder.

El gentío chillaba descontrolado, disfrutando de aquel singular espectáculo.

El Hutt miró con sus prismáticos, satisfecho. Hizo un gesto a dos guardias, que se fueron.

—¡Droide! ¿Quién es la Caballero de Ren de la lanza láser extraña?

—Yo… no…

Un guardia lo amenazó con arrancarle las extremidades y C3PO tembló.

—La… la última Jedi de la Galaxia…

—Interesante dato…

Rey solo sintió que debía salvar a sus amigos de aquella bestia repugnante. Que, si no lo hacía, por mucho que Kylo se enfadara, ella nunca se lo perdonaría a sí misma. Sin pensar demasiado, y al ver que el final de sus vidas era inminente, se lanzó desde casi 15 metros de altura. Con el uso de la Fuerza suavizó su propia caída y rodó aparatosamente. Pero aquello no la detuvo y corrió como una loca hacia el Rancor, justo antes de que despedazara a Rose y Finn. Detuvo al monstruoso ser a tiempo, pero su piel era tan dura que ni su lanza láser pudo cercenarle el miembro, por lo que el Rancor siguió en pie y se dispuso a atacarla.

Escuchó la voz de Kylo al fondo, haciendo caso omiso. Odiaba al ser que quería acabar con sus amigos, su familia. Tenía que matarlo sin piedad, constara lo que costara.

Kylo se colocó a su lado, con la roja espada entre las manos enguantadas.

—¡Estás loca, Rey! ¡Podrías haberte matado en esa caída!

—¡Tú no lo puedes entender! ¡No tienes ya familia, ni amigos!

A Kylo le sentó fatal aquel comentario cruel.

—¡Y qué crees que hago aquí, maldita chatarrera!

El Rancor les pegó un zarpazo tras otro, que fueron evitando y contrarrestando con estocadas que dañaban al ser.

Shyla Rey también los ayudó cuanto pudo.

—¡Shyla! ¡Llévate a los prisioneros! —le ordenó él, y ella tuvo que ceder.

Pero otra compuerta se abrió y un par de Rancors, algo más pequeños, aparecieron para ayudar a su congénere.

Rey y Kylo se vieron rodeados de pronto por tres enormes bestias con sed de venganza.

—Maldita sea, Rey.

Esta pegó un grito de guerra de los suyos y fue a por uno cualquiera, siempre atacando los pies y buscando la forma de tumbarlo.

Kylo se las apañó perfectamente con los otros dos. El más grande ya estaba bastante herido y se tambaleó perdiendo sangre, así que se concentró en el que estaba fresco. Este se le abalanzó para aplastarlo, así el moreno levantó la mano para detenerlo con la Fuerza. Hizo un tremendo esfuerzo para detener semejante embiste y peso. Poco a poco movió la mano hacia la derecha y bramó dándolo todo, haciendo caer al Rancor. Aprovechando la confusión de este, se fue abalanzó sobre él y clavó su ardiente espada láser en las fauces abiertas, atravesándole el cerebro.

El Rancor murió en el acto.

El público se vino arriba, con gran entusiasmo, y solo se escucharon sus voces vitoreando a Kylo.

Este se giró hacia donde estaba Rey, luchando sola contra dos bestias. Justo cuando una de ella la iba a empujar con fuerza, Kylo se interpuso y recibió el tremendo embiste, acabando tirado a varios metros.

—¡Ben! —chilló Rey.

Shyla también lo presenció, pero cumplió las órdenes, protegiendo a los dos insurgentes, que estaban realmente anonadados ante los acontecimientos.

—Vamos —les dijo con la voz distorsionada por el casco.

Los condujo fuera de la arena, a salvo tras una de las puertas.

—Sigo órdenes del Líder Supremo. Pero si os movéis, os mato —los amenazó para tenerlos controlados.

En el foso la lucha de Rey continuó, y Kylo no volvió en sí hasta pasados unos segundos. Se levantó con algo de mareo, no el suficiente para detenerlo.

—¡Rey! —Corrió hacia ella y ambos se leyeron la mente, porque la joven hincó la rodilla, juntó las manos por delante y sintió la bota de Kylo apoyarse en sus palmas, así que lo ayudó a impulsarse.

El caballero acabó sobre la cabeza del Rancor más grande y clavó la espada en su nuca. Apagó la espada y saltó al suelo cuando la bestia comenzó a caer muerta.

El monstruo que quedaba atacó a Rey, hiriéndole un brazo. Casi soltó su lanza al sentir el dolor, así que la asió con la otra mano y volvió a defenderse de las terribles uñas.

—¡En la cabeza! —bramó Kylo mientras lo atacaba también intentando que cayese —¡Ahora!

Él usó de nuevo la Fuerza para hacerlo caer. Entre ambos acabaron de rematarlo del todo.

La gente estaba entusiasmada. Quién les hubiera dicho que iban a ver la lucha de dos caballeros contra 3 Rancors enormes.

Rey y Kylo se miraron, como en la sala de Snoke.

—¿Estás bien? —él se le acercó para examinar la herida.

—Sí, solo es un rasguño sin importancia.

—Salgamos de aquí.

—¿Dónde están Finn y…?

—Con Shyla Ren. Tranquila.

Rey miró entonces su lanza láser y se percató de los colores. La apagó, asustada, y miró a Kylo de forma interrogante. Pero el no supo darle una explicación.

Había estado tan absorbida por la lucha y el intenso sentimiento de odio, que ni siquiera se percató del extraño suceso con su lanza láser y el cristal Kyber.

El Hutt, satisfecho con semejante espectáculo, pasó al siguiente plan:

—Es la hora —dijo bien alto y claro.

Y los cinco Caballeros de Ren que quedaban, dejaron de mirar a la arena y bajaron a ella.


	22. Capítulo 22

La última esperanza

Capítulo 22

—Vámonos, Rey.

Kylo cogió a su mujer de la mano y echaron a correr hacia la puerta por la que Shyla Ren se había llevado a los dos prisioneros. La sorpresa llegó cuando esta salió, junto a Finn y a Rose y el resto de los Caballeros de Ren detrás.

—¡Hay que salir de aquí! —ordenó Kylo al verlos.

Sin embargo, estos no se movieron, taponando la salida.

El moreno enseguida notó que algo no marchaba bien y se detuvo, protegiendo a Rey al ponerse delante de ella.

Uno de ellos cogió a los insurgentes y los lanzó al suelo, encendió su arma láser y se dispuso a matarlos. Rey fue a atacar, pero Kylo levantó la mano y, con un rápido movimiento, evitó la ejecución, desviando la espada.

La Jedi encendió su lanza doble al percatarse de que estaban de nuevo en peligro. Kylo también lo hizo.

Shyla se quedó perpleja.

—¿Qué hacéis? —les preguntó.

—Órdenes del General Hux.

—¡Él no es nuestro Líder! —insistió.

—O estás contra ellos o contra nosotros —le contestó Ann Ren.

Shyla asió a Finn de la chaqueta con más fuerza de la que aparentaba, y arrastró a los dos insurgentes hacia donde estaban Kylo y Rey, haciendo su elección de bando.

Kylo se sorprendió de que, después de casi matarla, ella tomara esa decisión.

—Rey, libéralos —le pidió a su mujer—. Salid del Monasterio y coged el Tie Silencer.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Hazlo y no cuestiones mis órdenes por una vez en tu vida!

Rey ayudó a sus amigos a ponerse en pie. Rose seguía muy mareada por el dolor de la dislocación. Tras deshacerse de las esposas, Finn cogió a la chica en brazos para ir más rápidos, mientras corrían hacia una de las puertas.

Salieron entonces los soldados de asalto, que los dispararon. Rey detuvo con pericia todos y cada uno de los tiros. Finn y Rose se quedaron detrás, agachados.

La Jedi avanzó y se llevó por delante unos cuantos. Le lanzó a Finn un bláster y ella cogió otro. Entre ambos fueron deshaciéndose de los guardias del Hutt y los soldados blancos, hasta poder llegar a la puerta.

Kylo los vio de refilón mientras, junto a Shyla, resistía los embistes de cinco Caballeros de Ren.

Conocía bien sus puntos y fuertes y débiles, así que se valió de aquello y del uso de la Fuerza. Eran más fuertes que los Pretorianos, y Shyla menos poderosa que Rey, pero estaba seguro de poder contra ellos, aunque no saliera bien parado.

Justo en ese momento sintió una quemadura en el costado. Pero agarró por el brazo al caballero que se la infligió, rompiéndoselo. Con la espada láser le cortó el otro, dejándolo indefenso. Lo abandonó tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose, y fue a por otro.

Shyla estaba defendiéndose de dos a la vez, los menos fuertes. Ella podría contra ellos tarde o temprano, tenía mucha más capacidad en la Fuerza y en la lucha.

La babosa Hutt miró la escena que se estaba retrasmitiendo, desde el principio, al Celler. Hux observó satisfecho.

Desde el momento que el Hutt contactó con él, trazó el plan para derrocar a Kylo Ren, con la colaboración del jefe del cártel. El vídeo de Shyla fue la puntilla, para también conocer el punto más vulnerable del caballero.

Así se fue fraguando un plan entre él y el resto de Caballeros de Ren, exceptuando Shyla que, al estar obviamente enamorada del Líder Supremo, no debía enterarse. Y había hecho bien, pues que ella eligiera estar en el otro bando le demostró que sus decisiones fueron acertadas.

Rey, Finn y Rose corrieron por los eternos pasillos, defendiéndose de todo el que se les puso por delante. Afortunadamente, Finn era un tirador nato y apenas si falló.

Se metieron en el ascensor rápidamente, para poder subir.

—Tiraos al suelo —ordenó ella y nadie rechistó. La joven también se tumbó.

Al abrirse las compuertas, un aluvión de tiros destrozó el interior. Cuando pararon, de entre la humareda salió Rey con su lanza láser y ella sola acabó con prácticamente todos los guardias que quedaron. Pero fuera, donde estaban las naves, había muchos más. Recién enviados por Hux, las lanzaderas llenas de soldados fueron posándose en el enorme balcón del acantilado.

—Son demasiado incluso para ti, Rey…

—Lo sé… No vamos a poder llegar al Tie Silencer… —dijo con evidente preocupación.

—Aquí solo se puede subir o bajar en vehículo, no hay forma de descender a pie —informó Finn.

—No hagáis nada… —pidió la Jedi, pero sin dejar el arma.

Los soldados los rodearon por completo, apuntándolos.

Rey cerró los ojos y se concentró en la Fuerza que la rodeaba y pasaba a través de todas las cosas. La proyectó a través de ella, como un prisma, absorbiéndola del suelo, que comenzó a temblar a su alrededor.

Un fuerte terremoto se produjo, despistando a todos, que cayeron ante la Fuerza de Rey.

Hubo caos, y entonces aprovecharon para correr hacia la nave de Kylo.

De pronto, impactaron láseres contra las distintas naves y las tropas.

—¡Es Poe! —gritó Rose con alegría, al ver el Halcón Milenario pasar por encima de ellos a toda velocidad y virar con pericia, lanzando más tiros.

—Id vosotros, marchaos con la Resistencia —les dijo Rey, que empezó a sentirse mareada de pronto—… yo… debo quedarme con…

—¡Rey! —Finn la sujetó cuando ella se desmayó.

—¡Está herida! —Rose tocó la tela oscura y empapada.

—Ni siquiera se habrá dado cuenta, por la adrenalina. Tenemos que subirla al Halcón.

La nave se posó y se abrieron las compuertas. Finn, con Rey en brazos, y Rose herida, se adentraron rápidamente y el carguero volvió a ascender, disparando, hacia el espacio.

Tanto Shyla como Kylo, y el resto de los presentes, sufrieron el terremoto. Él sintió un golpe de Fuerza que venía de las profundidades de la tierra y subía a la superficie.

—Rey… —jadeó mientras se medio arrastraba por la arena, dejando un reguero de sangre.

Solo quedaba un caballero, que luchaba contra Shyla.

El moreno estaba gravemente herido y casi no podía ponerse en pie. Así que descansó dejando a Shyla rematar el trabajo.

Esta dio una última estocada al que fue uno de sus compañeros, cercenándole la cabeza limpiamente.

Corrió en pos de su líder y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Nadie les impidió salir, y se encontraron con un montón de caídos por el camino.

El ascensor principal no funcionó, por lo que tuvieron que ascender a pie como buenamente pudieron.

—Shyla Ren… Tengo que parar… —Esta se detuvo para que Kylo pudiera tomar aire.

—Hux nos ha traicionado…

—Voy a matar a ese malnacido en cuanto tenga la oportunidad —apretó los dientes de puro dolor.

—Si no lo hago yo antes.

Shyla siempre quiso vengarse de Kylo y Rey, pero no era su pretensión que todo acabara tan mal. Odió al pelirrojo con todas sus fuerzas, por haberla utilizado así.

—Shyla… Gracias… Gracias por no traicionarme. Siento lo que te hice…

A la mujer le temblaron los labios bajo la máscara, de la emoción.

—Tenemos que continuar…

Y volvieron a subir hasta alcanzar casi la salida.

El Hutt los esperó justo allí, rodeado de su guardia.

—¡Maldito traidor! —bramó Kylo.

—Solo son negocios, no es nada personal. Lástima que la Jedi se haya marchado en el Halcón Milenario. Eran grandes tesoros ambos.

Kylo entró en pánico al escuchar aquella noticia.

—El trato con Hux era no dejaros salir vivos de aquí, en especial el Líder Supremo. Aunque hoy ha perdido la corona, me temo.

La babosa se echó a reír desagradablemente.

Los guardias, junto a otros soldados de asalto, los dispararon.

Tanto Kylo como Shyla detuvieron los tiros con las espadas láser, avanzando hacia el Hutt, que se asustó y se fue lo más rápido posible de allí.

C3PO aprovechó la confusión para salir e intentar escapar.

Todo le resultó un caos terrible en el exterior.

Un droide casi calcado a BB8, pero negro, lo empujó gritándole en binario.

-¡No sé dónde está tu ama!

Kylo apareció de pronto y los instó lo más rápido posible hacia el Tie Silencer.

BB9E se puso como loco al encontrar a Shyla y no se despegó de la mujer.

—¡Kylo! —lo llamó Shyla, dejándose de burocracias—. Mi nave está destruida.

—Vamos en la mía, aunque irás muy apretada con esta chatarra —dijo, refiriéndose al droide dorado.

Se subieron al caza con premura. Kylo se sentó y lo puso en marcha. Se alzó unos metros y fue directamente camino de la atmósfera.

El hombre solo podía pensar en no perder a Rey, con la esperanza de que el Halcón Milenario aún no hubiera alcanzado el hiperespacio.


	23. Capítulo 23

La última esperanza

Capítulo 23

—¡Las dos están heridas! —chilló Finn—. Rey pierde sangre.

—Vamos, levántala y llévala a la sala de curación. Chewbacca se encargará de pilotar.

—Rose, perdona, quédate aquí.

—No importa, Rey es prioridad. —La joven se sentó en el suelo y suspiró con alivio. No se esperó estar viva horas antes, así que solamente un hombro dislocado le resultó un milagro.

Finn dejó a Rey sobre la camilla y le quitó con cuidado la capa y la chaqueta oscuras, quemadas por un disparo.

Le levantó la camiseta y los dos hombres vieron la herida que le atravesaba el costado de parte a parte.

—Esto es muy grave.

—¿Qué hacemos?

Poe, que más de una vez se había tenido que curar heridas de bláster, aunque no tan graves, taponó la herida con gasas, y la vendó por la cintura para que no perdiera más sangre.

—Aquí no tenemos la tecnología necesaria para curarla. Hemos de ir a alguna parte. ¡Maldita sea!

El Wookiee bramó desde la cabina y Poe salió corriendo.

—¡Quédate con ella, Finn!

Rose entró cuando Dameron salía, sujetándose el brazo.

—¿Es grave?

—Sí… —Finn le acarició la frente pálida y sudorosa a Rey. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por ver en ese estado a su mejor amiga, la chica que lo había salvado de morir.

—Hay que tener esperanza, Finn…

Poe volvió a su asiento, ya que los estaban atacando los cazas de la Primera Orden. Un enorme Acorazado Estelar podía apreciarse, en toda su envergadura, sobre ellos.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Dameron, resuelto a salir de aquella.

Con su pericia habitual, el nuevo General de la Resistencia, y piloto experto, fue capaz de evitar gran cantidad de disparos.

El Wookiee, por su parte, disparó a los cazas casi sin fallar. Los escudos fueron evitando un mal mayor. Sin embargo, iba a ser complicado conseguir alcanzar el Hiperespacio en aquellas circunstancias. Y si aquel Acorazado estaba equipado igual como el Supremacía, los rastrearía al momento, siguiéndolos una y otra vez hasta acabar con ellos.

De pronto, otra nave se puso a disparar a los cazas, defendiendo al Halcón Milenario.

—¡No puede ser! —quedó Dameron asombrado al comprobar que se trataba del Tie Silencer de Kylo Ren, del que solo existía un modelo. Y no entendió nada.

Tras salir al espacio, fue fácil para Kylo encontrar al Halcón Milenario. Además, lo estaban atacando todos los cazas que se encontraban en el espacio aéreo.

—Shyla —dijo casi sin voz.

—¡Sí!

—Tapóname la herida del costado, o me desmayaré.

Ella se quitó la capa y la hizo girones, con los que rodeó la cintura de su Líder, apretando fuertemente ella misma en la zona de la herida.

Kylo se concentró en la Fuerza para intentar recobrarse lo suficiente. Al acercarse a toda velocidad al Halcón Milenario, comenzó a disparar a los cazas para defenderlo de los ataques indiscriminados que sufría.

—¿Qué haces? —Shyla estaba confusa.

—¡Salvar a mi mujer!

A Kylo le dio todo igual, no estaba para tonterías. Shyla se quedó perpleja.

—¡Qué!

Él no respondió, concentrado como se hallaba en apuntar bien, pues comenzó a sentir que se le iba la cabeza por momentos.

Continuó atacado y defendiéndose de forma casi constante, pues los cazas estelares también fueron a por él, por órdenes de Hux.

Este último no estaba nada contento con los resultados. No pensó que, con todo el despliegue, la Resistencia, la Jedi y Kylo fueran capaces de sobrevivir. Los había subestimado.

Aquella era la oportunidad de oro para quitárselos a todos de encima de una vez por todas, por lo que mandó que atacaran al Tie Silencer y al carguero colleriano, mientras se preparaban los cañones del Celler.

Esto lo sabía muy bien el caballero de Ren; llegaría el momento en el que Hux usaría contra ellos sus armas masivas, y entonces los convertiría a todos en polvo de estrellas.

Solo se le ocurrió intentar entrar en el hangar y evitar la masacre, dejando que el Halcón Milenario se fuese, y con él su mujer. Prefirió eso que perderla para siempre.

Empezó a resoplar por el extremo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

—Shyla, coge los mandos y defiende al Halcón, luego di… rigité al Celler… —balbució al ver que ya no era capaz de controlar la nave.

Kylo se hizo a un lado y se quedó sentado apoyándose en el asiento, intentando sobreponerse, pero acabó perdiendo el conocimiento.

BB9E lo tocó para comprobar si estaba vivo e informó a Shyla de que sí. La mujer tragó saliva y siguió las órdenes de Kylo, pero no fue fácil manejar el Tie, pues estaba hecho a medida para él. Pese a ello se sobrepuso y continuó atacando y defendiendo lo mejor que pudo.

—¡Es increíble! ¡Ese maldito Ren está defendiéndonos!

—Es por Rey —dijo Finn al acercarse a la cabina.

—¿Por qué?

—A ti hay que explicártelo todo, Poe. ¡Por qué va a ser!

—¡Y yo qué sé!

—¡Está enamorado de ella!

Dameron se quedó mudo, casi le pareció imposible que aquel monstruo de la Primera Orden, que fue capaz de matar a su propio padre, tuviera sentimientos hacia Rey.

—¡Qué es eso! —El joven de piel oscura señaló al fondo.

Acababa de aparecer un crucero estelar de grandes dimensiones, más grande que el Raddus de la fallecida Leia Organa. Comenzó a atacar al Celler directamente, para asombro de Hux, que no se esperaba que la Resistencia apareciera de pronto.

Poe Dameron viró entonces hacia el crucero para intentar llegar a su hangar, del que salieron cazas a toda velocidad.

—¡Síiiiiii! —gritó el piloto, entusiasmado.

BB8 y R2D2 también se pusieron contentos y no pararon de hacer sonidos en binario.

Al posarse en el hangar, lo primero que hicieron fue bajar a Rey, a la que se llevaron de inmediato a una sala médica equipada con todo lo necesario. A Rose también la atendieron.

Los cazas fueron volviendo al crucero y, cuando estuvieron todos, las compuertas comenzaron a cerrarse.

El Celler atacó una y otra vez sin compasión, pero los escudos de su nave contraria estaban al máximo de su capacidad, por lo que no consiguieron dañarla.

Shyla, al ver el crucero de la Resistencia, tomó la difícil decisión de ignorar las órdenes de Kylo, y fue directa al hangar del enemigo. Consideró que, dadas las circunstancias, volver al Celler en aquellos momentos era un suicidio.

Aumentó la velocidad al comprobar que comenzaron a cerrarse las compuertas. Uno de los cañones del Acorazado les rozó, con tal fuerza, que la nave dio bandazos.

Shyla hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para poner la nave de nuevo derecha. In extremis bajó la velocidad y entró, por los pelos, en el hangar del crucero, partiendo uno de los laterales y derrapando por la pista ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, incluidos Poe y Finn.

Se escuchó en aquellos momentos una voz masculina, avisando de que se preparaban para alcanzar la velocidad hiperespacial.

Shyla se arrastró por el suelo del caza, asiendo a un Kylo Ren sin sentido.

—¡Maldita chatarra, ayúdame! —le gritó al pobre C3PO, que había estado mortalmente callado durante todo el suceso.

—¡Oh! Sí, enseguida.

Entre ella, el droide y BB9E, consiguieron sacar del caza al pesado Kylo.

Los miembros de la Resistencia los rodearon, armas en mano.

—¡Qué pasa aquí!

Poe Dameron se personó de inmediato, seguido de Finn y Chewbacca. Este último emitió un sonido al ver a Ben tirado sobre el suelo, blanco como el papel.

—¡Ven aquí, C3PO! —pidió Finn. El droide no tardó en irse al bando de la Resistencia. R2D2 y BB8 lo tocaron, contentos de verlo.

—¿Por qué nos habéis ayudado? ¡Contesta!

—Órdenes de Kylo Ren —informó ella con la voz distorsionada por el casco.

—¡Cogedlo!

Asieron a Shyla con dureza, y no se resistió. Le quitaron su espada láser, y a Kylo también.

—Tenéis que ayudarlo —dijo la mujer.

—¿Ayudar a ese asesino? ¿A ese monstruo?

—Él defendió a Rey, os ha defendido a vosotros.

—¡Por mí se puede morir ahí mismo desangrado! ¡Y se acabó al problema! —bramó Poe.

Pero Chewbacca se adelantó y levantó en brazos a Kylo, gimiendo.

—¡No! —exclamó Dameron.

Él wookiee le contestó con un bramido tremendo, enfrentándose a él. Puede que Ben hubiera matado a Han, pero lo había criado desde muy pequeño. Jugado con él, defendido, enseñado. No fue capaz de ver cómo se moría sin más.

Haciendo oídos sordos, se llevó a Kylo hacia una sala de curación.

—Déjalo, Poe, tiene razón. Si no fuera por él, estaríamos todos muertos, aunque su verdadera razón sea proteger a Rey.

—Llevad al prisionero a una sala de interrogatorios —ordenó el General Dameron.

Shyla no quiso resistirse, aliviada de que Kylo fuese a ser atendido. Estaba agotada como para usar incluso la Fuerza contra ellos. Fue mejor ceder.

—Esperad —pidió el piloto—. Quítate ese casco. Quiero ver tu sucia cara.

La mujer desactivó el mecanismo que lo acoplaba a su rostro y se despojó de él.

—¿Contento? —se escuchó ya su verdadera y femenina voz.

Poe no se esperó, de ningún modo, encontrarse con una mujer tan bella bajo aquel horrible casco.

Luego se la llevaron presa.

—Vaya, eso sí que me ha dejado sorprendido.

—Poe, ¿qué sección de la Resistencia es esta?

—No lo sé… -respondió aturdido.

Se escuchó una voz alta y clara. Un hombre de color, y cabellos canos, observó el Halcón Milenario con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

—Por fin vuelves a ser mío —concluyó, contento.


	24. Capítulo 24

La última esperanza

Capítulo 24

Rey estaba en un planeta que nunca había visto. Le pareció hermoso, recubierto con vegetación. Aunque la luz era rojiza por el tipo de estrella que orbitaba.

Miró a su alrededor; no había nadie más. El viento soplaba con delicadeza y movía sus cabellos sueltos.

Caminó entre la hierba, sintiéndola en sus manos y piernas.

Llegó a un pequeño riachuelo y bebió agua. Detrás de ella se vio reflejada una mujer de aspecto tribal, que portaba un báculo ricamente tallado, más alto que ella.

Rey se levantó, asustada. No llevaba su lanza encima. Reculó metiéndose en el agua.

—No tengas miedo, Rey —dijo la mujer.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres?

—Una Bruja de Dathomir.

Rey no entendió nada.

—Soy una descendiente de la Jedi Allya.

—¿Eres Jedi?

—No exactamente, Rey. Como te he dicho, soy una bruja del planeta Dathomir. Pero en nuestro clan usamos la energía vital del planeta para desarrollar la Fuerza.

—Rey —dijo otra voz femenina.

Al otro lado del riachuelo se encontraba una mujer pintada de forma pálida y con marcas oscuras en el rostro. Iba de negro, y adornaba su cuerpo con joyas tribales. Portaba un báculo muy similar al de la bruja.

—¿Qué…?

—Yo soy una Bruja de la Noche. También desciendo de Allya.

La Jedi siguió confusa.

—Cada una de nosotras representa un lado de la Fuerza. Ahora tú debes elegir si ser una Bruja de Dathomir o una Bruja de la noche.

Ambas le tendieron una de sus manos.

Rey las miró a ambas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hago aquí?

—Es donde perteneces.

—Yo soy de Jakku.

—No, Rey, eres de Dathomir. Desciendes de nosotras y de Allya. Por eso la Fuerza es tan poderosa en ti.

—¿Y mis padres?

—No lo sabemos —comentó la bruja del lado Oscuro—. Solo que tu sensibilidad a la Fuerza proviene de este planeta. Por esa razón te resulta tan sencillo usarla. Lo llevas en la sangre, en el alma.

—Ahora debes elegir un lado —insistieron.

—No puedo…

—Estás justo en el medio, donde todo fluye.

Rey sintió el agua del riachuelo lamiendo sus piernas.

—Elige, Rey.

—No puedo…

—¡Elige! —exigieron ambas mujeres a la vez.

—¡No puedo!

Rey se intentó levantar de la cabina de recuperación, dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza. Se quedó respirando entrecortadamente, confusa. Un dolor punzante en su costado la obligó a serenarse.

Había sido un sueño extraño y muy vívido. Aún sentía los pies mojados.

Gimió al tocarse la herida, tragando saliva.

Un médico desconocido abrió la cabina para examinarla.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En el Millenial. Somos parte de la Resistencia, no te preocupes.

—¿Y Ben?

Se volvió a erguir pese al extremo dolor.

—Kylo Ren está ahora mismo en cuidados intensivos —Poe apareció por la puerta.

—¡Tengo que verlo!

—Espera, espera —intentó calmarla—. ¿Por qué tanto interés?

Rey abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de articular palabra. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la frustración.

¿Cómo iba a decirles a todos que estaban casados? No lo podrían comprender.

—Solo déjame verlo… Te lo ruego.

—Un momento —dijo el médico—. Primero tengo que hablar con ella de un asunto importante, General Dameron.

—Esperaré fuera.

Rey pensó que su herida era muy grave.

—Te hemos estado haciendo todo tipo de pruebas. Tus midiclorianos son extremadamente altos… Más que los de Darth Vader, que era el que más poseía hasta ahora.

—¿Eso es lo que hace que pueda usar la fuerza?

—Así es.

—Pero hay otra razón por la que están tan altos…

Rey siguió confusa.

—No te asustes, estás bien, y lo que crece en tu interior también está bien.

—¿Mi interior? No entiendo.

—El disparo no afectó a tu embarazo.

Rey se quedó muda, sin palabras, atónita se quedaba corto.

—Estás de muy poco tiempo…

La joven Jedi tuvo que asimilar la noticia.

Por un lado era lógico, pues Ben y ella no tomaban ningún tipo de precaución, siendo muy activos sexualmente.

Pero por el otro no se lo esperaba, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Con más razón quiso ver a Ben, por lo que se bajó de la cabina pese a las recomendaciones del médico.

Salió al pasillo y le pidió a Dameron que la llevara hasta él.

Este tuvo que ceder.

No mucho más lejos, en una sala de curación contigua, se encontraba Ben, altamente monitorizado.

—Actualmente no puede respirar por sí mismo. Perdió mucha sangre y le tuvimos que extirpar un rión, estuvo a punto de morir.

Rey se acercó y le cogió de la mano, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Dameron le hizo un gesto al médico y salieron, dejándola en su intimidad con Kylo, aunque les chocara.

—Ben… Cariño… Estoy bien.

Él no se movió, pareció estar en coma profundo. Rey frotó su mejilla húmeda contra la inerte mano, profundamente entristecida.

—No te dejaré…

Lando Calrissian se sentó cómodamente, delante de Poe Dameron.

—Así que mi querida Leia te nombró General de la Resistencia.

—Correcto.

—Haremos una cosa… No tengo ningún problema, si Leia confió en ti es porque realmente eres bueno. Pero esta es mi nave y yo mando en ella. No voy a seguir tus órdenes.

Poe frunció el ceño, pero sabía quién era Lando perfectamente.

—Me parece bien, señor.

—A mí también. Ahora vayamos a tomar algo al bar.

Palmeó a Poe por la espalda.

—¡Señor, estamos en un momento…!

—No, qué va. Ese Hux no nos ha podido seguir ni podrá rastrearnos.

—Pero ¿cómo?

—¿Sabes para qué sirve el dinero? Pues eso.

Dameron lo acompañó confuso. Lando pidió unas bebidas.

—Relájate, Poe Dameron. Sé lo qué es ser General, una gran responsabilidad. Y probablemente tú seas mucho más responsable que yo de lejos. Pero os merecéis un pequeño descanso al menos.

—Tiene razón, estamos agotados de huir. ¿Cómo ha hecho que no puedan rastrearnos?

—Pues hace tiempo que pedí que se desarrollara un anti rastreador, incluso antes de que La Primera Orden construyera un rastreador tan potente. Lamenté mucho no poder ayudar a Leia… Siento tanto su muerte... Este trago va a su salud. —Se bebió de golpe la copa, como si tal cosa.

—Fue una gran mujer.

—Ya lo creo. Han no se la merecía, la dejó escapar. Pero un colleriano como él no fue capaz de quedarse con su familia largas temporadas. La consecuencia la tienes en su hijo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con Kylo Ren?

—Por el momento nada, está en coma. Me preocupa más la Jedi.

—Rey ha despertado.

—Lo sé. La necesitamos de nuestro lado. Lleva demasiado tiempo en el otro. La oscuridad de la Fuerza puede seducir hasta el alma más pura. No lo olvides, Poe.

Dameron se bebió su copa, preocupado.

Si como decía Finn, Kylo y Rey estaban enamorados… resultaba un grave problema.

—Ah, y una cosa más —dijo el hombre—. El Halcón me lo quedo, me pertenece de nuevo ahora que Han ya no está.

—Eso tendrá que discutirlo con Chewbacca, y yo no quiero saber nada —se echó a reír.

Lando sonrió y se bebió otro trago a la salud de su antiguo amigo Solo.

Shyla Ren estaba atada de manos y pies, para que le resultara más difícil escapar. Pero aquello no estaba en sus planes. Los médicos la examinaron brevemente, y estaba prácticamente ilesa. Esperó pacientemente a que alguien viniera, hasta que Poe apareció con comida y agua.

—Soy el General Poe Dameron, de la Resistencia.

—Yo soy Shyla Ren, Caballero de Ren… —se mantuvo seria.

—Supongo que tendrás hambre y sed. No te preocupes, no te vamos a envenenar. Nos sirves más viva que muerta.

Ella no dijo nada, pero aceptó el agua que el hombre le dio en una redoma. Bebió con avidez. Luego él le dio unas barritas energéticas que masticó y tragó.

Se sintió mejor. Estaba realmente agotada.

—Sé que eres poderosa en la Fuerza.

—Lo soy. Pero también humana, una humana que ha luchado mucho hoy, por su Líder Supremo.

—Finn y Rose me han explicado que los salvaste.

—Porque Kylo Ren me lo pidió. Si las órdenes hubieran sido al revés, estarían muertos.

Poe la miró a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada.

—Veo que eres muy fiel a Kylo Ren. Lo has seguido hasta aquí.

—Estás equivocado. Yo fui la que pilotó la nave hasta aquí.

—Pues le has hecho una buena escabechina.

—Soy una piloto experta, pero el Tie Silencer está personalizado para Kylo. Pilotarlo en semejantes circunstancias mientras te disparan no es tarea fácil —contestó ofendida.

—Vaya, una mujer de armas tomar.

Aquello le gustó a Poe más de lo que quiso reconocer.

—¿Vas a ser colaborativa y me vas a decir qué hacéis los dos aquí?

—Fuimos traicionados por ese maldito Hux —escupió su nombre con rabia—. Kylo Ren quería volver al Celler para detenerlo y que así pudierais escapar con Rey a bordo, pero perdió el conocimiento y tuve que ser yo la que decidiera. Mejor aquí que allí.

—No te vamos a tratar como una prisionera, sino como una invitada.

Shyla lo miró confusa.

—Pero a la mínima que hagas, te juro que te expulso del crucero para que te mueras en el espacio, sin oxígeno.

—No soy tan imbécil como crees.

—Oh, no creo que lo seas en absoluto. Sin embargo, eres una Caballero de Ren, no esperarás que me fíe de ti a la primera de cambio.

—Bien que haces.

—Por lo pronto, nos quedamos tu arma láser y te daremos ropa nueva. Tendrás tu propia habitación, custodiada en todo momento. No podrás ir sola a ninguna parte.

—¿Eres consciente de que tengo el don de la Fuerza?

—Perfectamente consciente, Shyla Ren. Pero te vas a portar bien porque este crucero es de la Resistencia y está lleno de gente que te odia solo por ser de la Primera Orden. Así que no estás en posición de rebelarte, y menos si se te trata con respeto. No somos monstruos.

Aquello fue una alegoría, pero Shyla no pudo negar que tenía razón.

Poe se levantó.

—¿Cómo está Kylo Ren? —preguntó ella.

Por primera vez, Dameron vio un cambio en su expresión que la hizo más humana.

—Está estable, pero en coma. Le han extraído un riñón.

Pareció aliviada de saber que seguía vivo.

—¿Y Rey?

—Fue herida… y está recuperándose bien.

—¿Sabe que Kylo está en la nave?

—Sí, no se aparta de su lado…

Shyla sintió celos, aunque prefirió que él no estuviera solo. Al fin y al cabo, ella parecía ser su mujer, por lo que tenía pleno derecho, por mucho que esto le doliera.

—Los monstruos también tenemos sentimientos —le dijo a Poe.

Dameron se quedó sorprendido al sentir su fragilidad. Turbado, se fue a hablar con Finn y Rose.

Los encontró comiendo, más tranquilos.

Le habían recolocado el hombro a la joven y llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo. Finn la rodeaba con cariño. Obviamente su relación estaba más avanzada.

—De verdad, ya era hora —les dijo.

—¿Hora de qué? —Finn no entendió.

—De lo vuestro. Me estabais poniendo de los nervios.

Rose enrojeció de pies a cabeza.

—No fue de la forma más romántica, mientras un Rancor casi nos despedaza, pero fue…

Rose se echó a reír.

—Te juro, Finn, que al principio estaba convencido de que estabas colado por Rey.

—¿Cómo? —la joven lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No, a ver! Bueno… Reconozco que Rey es una mujer maravillosa que atraería a cualquier hombre, y que en su momento me gustaba, pero…

—Bueno, y a mí —reconoció Dameron—. Ahora entiendo que me dijeras que yo no tenía nada que hacer.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Rose.

—Cuando sentí interés por ella, Finn me aseguró que no tenía posibilidades románticas. Ahora entiendo la razón.

—¿Cuál? —Rose estaba confundida.

—¿Y se supone que tú eres la chica? —se burlaron de ella.

—Pues porque está enamorada de Kylo.

—¿En serio?

—Me lo reconoció cuando discutimos un día en Endor —comentó Finn—. Y luego se fue a buscarlo. Es la segunda vez que lo hace.

—En el foso parecían muy compenetrados, tienes razón. Él la protegía en todo momento. ¿Pensáis que mantienen una relación?

Los dos hombres asintieron.

—Eso puede ser un problema —dijo Poe.

—Uno muy grave —afirmó Finn.

—Pues yo lo veo precioso; él la salva de Snoke, ella va a buscarlo, los dos se enamoran, se protegen… Puede que en realidad nos beneficie.

—Por fin salió la chica que hay en ti —se rio Finn de ella. Rose le pegó un capón.

—Es posible que ella lo redima —añadió la joven.

—O que Rey se vuelva del lado oscuro… Si no, mirad su espada láser.

—¿Qué le pasa? —indagó Dameron.

—Ya no es azul del todo. Fluctúa entre ese color y el rojo sangre.

—Eso no recuerdo que se haya visto nunca en la historia de los Jedi.

—Rey no es una Jedi normal —dijo Finn.

—Tendremos que esperar a que Kylo despierte, no nos queda otra.

En la sala de curación, Rey estaba sentada al lado de su cápsula. Lo miraba con rostro macilento, sumamente angustiada. Si lo perdía, su vida carecería de sentido.

Se tocó el vientre y pensó en el embrión que ambos habían creado. Estaba confusa con eso. Si Ben moría, ella no quería seguir llevándolo dentro. No deseaba que su hijo o hija crecieran sin su padre, como le pasó a ella, abandonada. O como a Ben, sin suficiente atención.

Sería muy sensible a la Fuerza, que en el fondo era lo peor que le podía pasar a alguien. Y un día tendría que elegir un bando en aquella guerra eterna que sufría la Galaxia.

No, no quería eso.

—Ben, debes volver, no me dejes sola con esto o no te lo perdonaré.

De nuevo asió su mano y se concentró en comenzar una conexión con él.


	25. Capítulo 25

La última esperanza

Capítulo 25

Un niño moreno, de apenas ocho años, corría solo por una pradera. Estaba llorando.

Rey observó cómo se resguardaba bajo un árbol y se acercó.

El niño se asustó al verla, limpiándose las lágrimas al ser descubierto.

—Hola. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí…

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

—¡Pero eso es bueno! Felicidades.

—Estoy solo, mis padres no están conmigo.

Rey puso una mueca de tristeza. Se agachó para estar a su altura. Sus orejas de soplillo y sus lunares le resultaron familiares.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ben…

Lo que había supuesto.

—Yo soy Rey —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Ben sonrió, un poco rojo al hablar con una chica guapa y mayor.

—¿Sabes? Desde que soy muy niña, he pasado sola todos mis cumpleaños. No eres el único, Ben. Hoy lo pasaremos juntos si quieres. ¿Te gustaría jugar a ser un Jedi?

—¿Cómo mi tío Luke?

—¡Sí, como tu tío!

Rey buscó dos troncos lo más parecidos a palos y jugó con él toda la tarde a que eran dos caballeros.

—Tengo que irme, Rey, es tarde y me reñirán mis cuidadores.

Esta lo estrechó entre sus brazos y lo besó en la mejilla.

—No lo olvides, vales mucho.

—¿Volveremos a vernos?

—Estoy segura de que sí…

El niño marchó colina abajo, feliz.

Se fue haciendo de noche rápidamente y de pronto vio a un adolescente caminar hacia el árbol. Trepó hasta las ramas.

Rey se acercó para observarlo mejor. Al verse descubierto, casi cayó al suelo.

—¡Cuidado! O te meterás un buen porrazo.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy Rey. ¿Y tú?

—Ben.

Ella quedó confusa. Acababa de dejar al Ben de ocho años.

Decidió subirse al árbol también.

—¡Ey! Este árbol me pertenece.

—No veo que lleve tu nombre escrito.

El chico bufó, molesto. No le gustaba que invadieran su intimidad.

—Listo.

—Trepas muy bien —tuvo que admitir.

Rey observó que ya tapaba sus orejas con una media melena. No era capaz de mirarla a la cara.

—Conocí a una chica que se llamaba Rey también. Fue hace años.

—¿Y tú cuántos tienes ahora?

—Dieciséis.

Rey solo tenía tres más que él, pero se sintió mucho más adulta.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Ben.

—Soy un poco más mayor… ¿Qué haces aquí solo a estas horas?

—Mis padres no paran de discutir. El único que me hace caso es un wookiee, amigo de mi padre. Mi madre es Senadora y mi padre… bueno… Va de aquí para allá con esa chatarra de nave que tiene.

—¿Y no te ha llevado en ella?

—No quiero ni subir, la aborrezco.

En esos momentos ya se notaba su enfado hacia Han.

—Bueno, al menos tienes padres. Los míos me abandonaron cuando era una niña muy pequeña.

—Pues te envidio, me cambiaría por ti. Es mejor que esto. Además, sé que me escoden cosas familiares, y eso me agobia.

—Sería mejor que volvieras a casa, ¿no crees?

—¿Y tú de dónde vienes? —cambió de tema.

—De Jakku.

—Vaya… qué aburrido.

—Sí, la verdad…

—¿Y… no tienes ninguna familia? Hijos, un marido…

—Bueno… tal vez esté esperando aún a la persona que me quiera —decidió mentirle.

—Seguro que será afortunado… Eres muy guapa —el pobre bajó la mirada. Por la oscuridad no pudo verlo, pero seguro que tenía la cara y las orejas como brasas.

—Espero que sea tan guapo como tú.

Ben perdió el equilibro y casi se cayó de bruces de no ser por Rey, que detuvo la caída usando la Fuerza.

De un salto bajó y ayudó al joven, que ya era más alto que ella, aunque de complexión delgada.

—¿Eres una Jedi?

—Sí —se echó a reír.

—Mi tío lo es. Seguro que le conoces…

—Luke Skywalker. Sí, lo conozco. ¿Y tú vas a ser un Jedi?

—No creo tener tanta habilidad.

—Te sorprenderías, Ben Solo.

—¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?

—Si Luke es tu tío, tu madre es Leia Organa y su esposo es Han Solo —dijo para salir del paso.

—Claro. Supongo que son muy conocidos en toda la Galaxia.

—Bastante. Oye, ¿quieres que probemos tu habilidad en la Fuerza?

—¿Cómo?

—Sentémonos y crucemos las piernas.

Se colocaron el uno frente al otro.

—Cierra los ojos, toca la hierva con las palmas de los dedos y deja que la Fuerza fluya por tu cuerpo. Porque está en todas las cosas. En la luz y en la oscuridad, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en ti y en mí…

Rey observó a Ben, que se lo había tomado muy en serio. Lo cogió de las manos y dejó que su Fuerza pasara a través de él. Este la miró de pronto, asombrado.

—La siento como nunca antes…

—Y yo… Ben Solo…

Estuvieron así toda la noche, compartiendo su fuerza.

Pero Rey vio en él la Oscuridad que se cernía, a Snoke acechando. También vio la Luz, aunque cada vez se volvía más pequeña.

Llegado el amanecer, Ben tuvo que irse a casa.

—Gracias por creer en mí…

—Puedes hacer cosas grandes, Ben…

—¿Volveremos a vernos?

—Seguro que sí.

Y se fue con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

Rey se tendió bajo el árbol, y durmió un poco. Al despertarse, un Ben ya adulto la miraba con seriedad.

Este pareció reconocerla.

—¿Me recuerdas? Soy Rey…

—No puede ser —respondió él con su masculina voz—. No pareces ser más mayor que yo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintidós.

Iba vestido como un padawan y se había dejado una trenza crecer, a un lado. Sobresalía por debajo de su abundante melena negra.

Rey sintió que el corazón le iba a explotar de emoción al ver a Ben de aquella forma.

La Jedi observó algo tallado en la madera del árbol. El joven lo tapó con la mano, rápidamente, como si se apoyara en el tronco, disimuladamente.

—Venía a despedirme de mi lugar favorito. En el que puedo disfrutar de mi soledad en paz.

—¿Te vas?

—Me voy al Templo Jedi definitivamente.

—Entonces viste tu potencial.

—Tal vez…

Se quedaron callados un largo rato. Rey le observó directamente, él no fue capaz de alzar la vista.

—¿Por qué no me miras?

—Te estuve esperando cada día… Y no volviste, me dejaste solo de nuevo.

—Ben… No dependía de mí, te lo aseguro. No era mi intención… —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—No… no llores, por favor…

Rey llevó la mano hasta la de él, la que estaba apoyada en el tronco. Se la apartó y vio sus dos iniciales talladas, juntas.

—Tonterías de adolescentes —se excusó él.

Rey sonrió, halagada.

—Vaya…

—Espero que hayas encontrado a alguien y ya no te sientas sola.

—Lo encontré…

Deslizó la mano por su brazo hasta llegar a su masculino rostro. Ben se estremeció con el contacto. No dejaba que nadie lo tocara desde hacía ya unos cuantos años.

Él acarició los cabellos de Rey y sonrió brevemente.

La joven pegó el cuerpo al de Ben, dándole a entender lo que deseaba.

Sus frentes se tocaron y sus alientos se mezclaron, deseando besarse.

Una voz masculina lo llamó al fondo y Ben se apartó de ella, frustrado.

—Es mi tío. Tengo que irme.

Se apartó de ella, que lo sujetó de la mano antes de que se marchara del todo.

—¡No estás solo, Ben! Recuérdalo.

Él la soltó y se fue antes de que Luke los viera. Este tenía un aspecto más joven y aseado. Ambos hombres desaparecieron finalmente.

—Volveremos a vernos… —susurró Rey.

La Jedi anduvo loma abajo y vio humo de fondo. Echó a correr hacia allí, como loca. Al llegar al punto del que salía el humo, vio el Templo Jedi destruido y muchos muertos.

Se giró de un lado a otro, buscando a Ben. Entonces lo vio.

Snoke ya lo había seducido, ya no era Ben, sino Kylo Ren. Y Luke había cometido un tremendo error.

Él la reconoció, pero le dio la espalda.

—¡Ben! —lo llamó, corriendo hacia él.

Este sacó su espada láser y se le encaró.

—¡Vete, Rey! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No me mires!

—¡Ben!

Él la atacó con su sable láser, intentando asustarla. Pero Rey usó la fuerza y, con el brazo levantado, se la arrancó de las manos, dejándolo desarmado y confuso.

—¡Soy más poderosa que tú ahora mismo, Ben!

—¡Ben está muerto! —bramó ofuscado.

—¡Ben Solo no está muerto! ¡Es el hombre que amo! ¡Él está vivo!

Este se quedó confundido y se llevó las manos al rostro, para tapárselo.

—¡Llegaste tarde! ¡Me dejaste solo!

—¡Nunca volverá a pasar! ¡Nunca me separaré de ti!

Él le tendió la mano y tragó saliva. Rey sabía que estaba sufriendo por lo que acababa de perpetrar.

—Ven conmigo, Rey.

—No, ven tú conmigo.

Ella también le tendió la mano.

El joven se acercó poco a poco, pero una sombra sobre él pareció detenerlo. El lado Oscuro le susurró cosas, Rey pudo escucharlas.

—No, Ben, no hagas caso a Snoke…

—Ven conmigo, Rey, juntos seremos invencibles…

—No puedo…

La Jedi bajó la mano, dejándola inerte sobre su costado. Y sollozó amargamente por no poder ayudarlo.

Ben reculó, apretando el puño. Recuperó su arma y le dio la espalda a la mujer, despareciendo del todo.

Rey cayó de rodillas, muerta de tristeza. Cerró los ojos, mientras el humo la rodeaba y el calor de las llamas quemaba su piel. De pronto todo cambió y pasó a estar en un bosque invernal. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, confusa.

Corrió con dificultad por la nieve y sintió que la perseguían. Miró hacia atrás y Kylo Ren, con su casco y la ropa de invierno, la estaba siguiendo espada láser en mano.

No conocía sus intenciones, ignoraba si la había reconocido, así que prefirió poner espacio de por medio para poder ganar tiempo.

Sin embargo, sintió la Fuerza empujarla contra el tronco de un árbol. Hizo un esfuerzo para contrarrestarla y pudo darse la vuelta.

Kylo la estaba manteniendo allí con su mano levantada.

—Rey —le escuchó decir con la voz distorsionada.

—Ben…

—Ben está muerto —insistió—. ¿Realmente quién eres? No has cambiado en años. Estás exactamente igual, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ti.

—Soy tu destino… Y tú eres el mío. Nos vamos a encontrar en todas las épocas de tu vida en las que te sientas solo.

Rey por fin lo comprendió.

—Me he sentido más solo que nunca estos seis años desde que nos vimos, desde que no cogiste mi mano.

Rey comenzó a sollozar, recordando que ya había hecho aquello en una ocasión anterior, en la Supremacía.

—Lo siento… Ahora estoy aquí, he venido a salvarte.

—No necesito que me salves. Estoy donde quiero estar.

Rey sintió que le costaba respirar y algo apretaba su cuello levemente. Levantó la mano también y usó su fuerza para impedírselo.

—Ahora sé quién soy, quién fue mi abuelo; Darth Vader. Me lo estuvieron escondiendo durante más de dos décadas, como si yo fuera un imbécil al que proteger. Mi destino es cumplir lo que él no pudo: matar a todos los Jedi. Y tú eres una de ellos.

—Anakin Skywalker se redimió. ¡O es que no lo sabes!

—¡Cállate! —apretó con fuerza y Rey chilló, empujándolo hacia atrás con su poder, zafándose de él.

Rodó por la nieve, pero él la asió del brazo para levantarla y empujarla con su cuerpo contra otro tronco.

Rey sintió temblar sus piernas.

—Quítate eso —le ordenó mirándolo—. No pienso hablar contigo si no es cara a cara.

Kylo apagó su espada y llevó las manos al casco, del que se despojó.

Debajo estaba el Ben que ella conocía, aunque sin la cicatriz. Sus ojos marrones la miraron, y se dirigieron hacia sus labios, justo antes de besarlos con pasión.

Rey se resistió al principio, pero le anhelaba desesperadamente. Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y él le levantó las piernas para que también le rodearan.

—Te amo —dijo él—. No he dejado de amarte, Rey.

—Ni yo a ti. En todas las épocas, en todos los momentos, te he amado.

—Ayúdame, Rey. Quiero salir de este lugar. Me siento tan solo… Sin ti… Me estoy muriendo sin ti. Noto como mi Fuerza se apaga.

Rey le quitó un guante para sentir la calidez de su mano.

La apretó fuerte y tironeó de ella, para que Ben caminara.

—Vamos a salir de aquí, y todo irá bien.

Pero las voces del Lado Oscuro torturaron a Ben.

—¡No las escuches!

Este cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve y comenzó a sangrarle un costado profusamente.

—¡Ben! —Rey quiso taponar su herida, pero no consiguió parar la hemorragia.

—Rey… Me voy…

—¡No puedes irte! ¡No lo permitiré!

—Te amo… No lo olvides, chatarrera.

—¡No me dejes sola! ¡Espero un hijo tuyo!

Ben la escuchó, pero comenzó a perder el sentido entre los brazos de Rey.

—No… Por favor…

Finalmente se quedó inerte y frío.

Rey chilló de rabia, impotencia y dolor, rota por dentro, mientras la nieve les caía encima y los tapaba a ambos…


	26. Capítulo 26

La última esperanza

Capítulo 26

Rey salió de la mente de Ben de golpe y se puso a jadear y llorar, muerta de angustia.

De pronto, sonó la alarma para que los médicos acudieran, pues las constantes del caballero empezaron a cambiar. Apartaron a Rey, que lo agarraba de la mano todavía.

Se sintió destrozada, dejándose caer al suelo.

Finn, que justamente iba a ver cómo estaba, la sujetó al verla así, abrazándola.

—¡Lo he perdido! —sollozó Rey.

—Eso no lo sabemos aún, los médicos están con él.

La sacó de la estancia.

—Sé que ha muerto, lo sé…

—Espera aquí.

Finn entró de nuevo en la sala y vio cómo Kylo estaba medio incorporado. Le habían quitado los tubos para respirar y estaba tosiendo aparatosamente.

—¡Rey! —Cogió a la joven y la metió dentro para que viera, con sus propios ojos, que el hombre no estaba muerto, sino todo lo contrario.

Ben miró a su mujer e intentó levantarse, pero la herida en curación se lo impidió. Rey apartó a todos y se tiró en sus brazos, sin poder parar de sollozar. Él la rodeó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaron.

—Chatarrera… —musitó con voz ronca, hundiendo la cara en su cuello.

—¡Estabas muerto!

—Kylo Ren murió… No yo. Aunque sé que no fue real, me salvaste en cada etapa de mi vida, cuando más solo me sentía… Ahí estabas para mí. Ha sido como dotarme de recuerdos hermosos…

—Ben… Mi amor…

—Lo que dijiste… ¿es cierto?

Ella pareció no entender a qué se refería.

Él tocó su vientre con cuidado y la miró.

Rey asintió intentando serenarse.

—Lo es…

Ben hundió el rostro entre sus pechos y la rodeó por la cintura, echándose a llorar también.

Finn y el resto se quedaron sin palabras.

El médico carraspeó y Rey se apartó de Ben, al que tuvieron que examinar en profundidad.

El joven de piel oscura tocó a Rey en el hombro y posó allí su mano, en señal de apoyo.

—¿Lo ves? Exagerada.

—Tuve un sueño en el que se moría entre mis brazos… Fue vívido, real…

—Realmente estáis muy enamorados.

—Es más que eso… Nos conecta la Fuerza. Él y yo… Nos casamos en Coruscant.

—Me es extraño darte la enhorabuena…

—Sé que le consideras un monstruo, pero si le conocieras de verdad, si supieras por todo lo que ha pasado… Le comprenderías. No voy a defender todas las atrocidades que ha cometido como Kylo Ren. Yo amo a Ben Solo, simplemente.

—Es difícil, Rey, no te lo voy a negar. Pero si no fuera por ti, él y la otra caballero de Ren, Rose y yo estaríamos muertos.

—¿Shyla está aquí también?

—Sí. E ilesa. No sé cómo lo ha hecho. Ella salvó a Kylo… Quiero decir, a Ben… Y lo trajo hasta aquí.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En el crucero Millenial, de Lando Calrissian. Es el antigua propietario del Halcón Milenario y aliado de la Resistencia. Ha conseguido saltar al hiperespacio sin que Hux pudiera seguirnos.

—¿Rose está bien?

—Sí.

—¿Y los demás?

—Perfectamente.

Rey se quedó tranquila por fin.

Los médicos salieron de la sala y Rey se acercó a su esposo. Finn sonrió y los dejó solos.

—He pasado tanto miedo… Esa mente tuya me ha vuelto loca.

—Pero sin ti no hubiera podido despertar, chatarrera preciosa.

Ben se percató de que su mujer también estaba vendada.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, fue un disparo limpio que no afectó a ningún órgano interno, ni al…

—… embarazo —Ben sonrió.

Le levantó la camisa y tocó su vientre plano y duro.

—Nunca pensé poder crear vida. Ni que me amara una mujer como tú.

Rey se tumbó a su lado en la cama donde estaba.

—Ni yo que me amara un hombre como tú, Ben… —le acarició la mejilla.

—Has creado nuevos recuerdos en mí. Es como si se hubieran solapado sobre los antiguos.

—Así que escribiste nuestras iniciales en aquel árbol al que ibas a pasar tu soledad.

—Eso hubiera hecho de haberte conocido entonces. Es como si llevara enamorado de ti más de diez años. Pero ahora por fin te tengo, Rey Solo Organa.

Se quedaron abrazados, sintiéndose el uno al otro de forma real.

Shyla supo que Kylo estaba bien y había despertado del coma. Sintió una gran alegría.

Pidió a Poe Dameron poder verlo, pero este le denegó el permiso por el momento. Sabía que Rey y Kylo querrían pasar tiempo a solas, aunque le chocara la situación hasta el extremo. A la caballero de Ren no le gustó en absoluto la negativa.

—¿Y cuándo podrá ser?

—Cuando yo lo decida.

—No eres mi General.

—Si lo prefieres te mando de vuelta con Hux.

No hubiera sido mala idea. Quería su cabeza a toda costa.

—¿Te tratan bien? —indagó Dameron.

—Todo lo bien que se puede tratar a alguien a quien odian.

—Estás mejor con esta ropa, de la otra forma no parecías ni una mujer.

El halago, algo contradictorio, le vino por sorpresa a Shyla.

—Tengo otra petición.

—A ver…

—Me gustaría recuperar mi droide.

—Te lo devolveremos tras sacarle toda la información necesaria sobre la Primera Orden. En cuanto a Kylo Ren, yo te llevaré personalmente cuando se le pueda visitar.

—Um… —gruñó insatisfecha.

—De nada —contestó sarcástico.

A Shyla le turbaba aquel hombre, no sabía si odiarlo a reconocer que le caía bien. No la trataba distinto por ser mujer. Una de las razones que la llevaron a ser caballero, fue para demostrar a muchos que era tan válida como cualquier otro usuario de la Fuerza.

Poe, por su parte, reconoció que Shyla tenía coraje. Y eso le resultaba muy atractivo en una mujer, para su desgracia.

Recibió un mensaje de Lando para que fuera a la sala de reuniones.

—General Dameron.

—Señor.

—Hemos sacado toda la información al droide. Aunque menuda mala leche se gasta…

—Sí, estos droides son muy suyos -dijo recordando a su querido BB8.

—Nos ha llamado la atención esta grabación.

Le puso en una pantalla la escena de Kylo y Rey peleándose.

—Yo a eso lo llamaría una buena pelea de enamorados. Mi mujer también me ha dado alguna torta de estas cuando he hecho algo que no le ha gustado —se tocó la cara al decirlo.

—Bueno… Es que, por lo visto, son pareja.

—¿Un Sith y una Jedi?

—Eso parece.

—Lo nunca visto. Estoy atónito…

—Yo también me quedé así…

—¿Cómo podríamos aprovecharnos de ello? Ya sabes, que la relación nos beneficie en la guerra contra la Nueva Orden.

—Todavía no lo sé…

—Ah, la información realmente relevante es esta…

En el monitor aparecieron imágenes y planos externos de una nueva Starkiller. Más pequeña que sus antecesoras, probablemente para construirla más rápido.

—¿Otra vez? —se quejó Poe—. Tienen una obsesión enfermiza con estos cacharros.

—Hay que destruirla.

—Lo sé… —apoyó las manos sobre la mesa.

—Aunque sería más interesante tomarla prestada.

—¿Tomarla prestada?

—Sí. No destruirla, sino quitársela y usarla contra ellos. Es más divertido —Lando se echó a reír.

Poe quedó callado, pensando que era una gran idea.

Ben peinó los cabellos de Rey, observándola dormitar a su lado. Se sintió bien porque ella no escondía ya sus sentimientos por él ante los demás. Probablemente porque se sentía a salvo con los suyos. En cualquier caso, fue maravilloso poder expresar que estaban casados.

La besó repetidas veces hasta despertarla.

—Ben…

Él no se detuvo, sino que fue a más deslizando su mano dentro del pantalón de ella, buscando su sexo húmedo.

—¿En serio tienes ganas? Te falta hasta un riñón.

—Solo si no te va a doler la herida.

—Estoy bien —gimió ella al notar sus dedos.

—Ponte encima de mí —le rogó él.

Rey se colocó, no sin dificultad, sobre Ben.

—¿Seguro que no te duele? -preguntó Rey.

—Seguro —mintió. Pero el deseo superaba al dolor con creces.

Rey se acopló con Ben y este la asió de las nalgas. Ella tumbó el torso sobre el de él y le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, apoyándose con el otro en la almohada.

Se besaron con avidez mientras ambos se movían para darse placer.

—Cuando entraste en mi mente, cuando me viste de padawan —jadeó—, hubiera deseado darte todos los besos que tenía guardados para ti. Solo para ti, chatarrera.

—¿Y en el bosque nevado? —gimió Rey.

—Hacerte el amor… Como ahora… Quererte hasta la muerte, como ahora…

Rey sintió la fricción de su miembro dentro de ella, dándole placer.

Gimió sobre la oreja de Ben, de tal forma que este no puedo retrasar más su orgasmo, excitadísimo como estaba, derramándose en su interior.

Rey continuó moviéndose, aumentando sus gemidos al sentir un placer casi obsceno subir por su vagina y llegar al vientre, explotando en espasmos.

Quedó derrengada sobre Ben, que también respiró entrecortadamente.

—Preciosa —le acarició la cara al ver que la tenía enrojecida—. Te he raspado con la barba incipiente.

—Eso me ha gustado mucho —reconoció—. Te ves más hombre.

—Te llevo diez años, obviamente soy un hombre.

—Bueno, hasta ahora más bien un adolescente desequilibrado en un cuerpo de hombre.

Ben se quedó boquiabierto ante aquel ataque cruel.

Rey se echó a reír, dolorida en el costado.

—Auh…

—¿Te duele? —se preocupó él.

—Estoy bien —dijo tumbándose a su lado y acurrucándose.

—Chatarrera… ¿Cuidaremos de nuestro hijo juntos?

—Sí…

—Entonces hay que acabar con la Primera Orden.

A Ben le resultó extraño decir aquello de la que se suponía que era su "casa". Sin embargo, Rey y su futuro hijo o hija eran más importantes que ser Líder Supremo, o Caballero de Ren.

Rey se echó a llorar de pronto.

—¿Qué pasa?

—He podido cumplir la promesa que le hice a tu madre.

—¿Devolverme al lado luminoso de la Fuerza?

—No, cariño. Traer de vuelta a Ben Solo.

Este sabía que aún no había abrazado del todo el lado luminoso, le quedaban muchas reminiscencias y dolor dentro.

La herida comenzaba a cicatrizar, pero seguía abierta.

Rey sintió algo similar con el lado oscuro. Estaba dentro de ella, bien anclado. Por Ben y el ser que llevaba dentro, mataría a cualquiera, fueran de un bando u otro. Y eso la turbó.


	27. Capítulo 27

La última esperanza

Capítulo 27

Tras unas jornadas de descanso, Rey pudo abandonar la zona médica, aunque no dejó de acompañar aq Ben casi todas las horas ya que él seguía sin estar en condiciones óptimas.

Por otro lado, Poe acompañó a Shyla a ver al hombre al considerar que era apropiado. El droide negro también acudió, pues se lo había devuelto, aunque algo modificado para que no pudiera hacer grabaciones de ningún tipo.

Los tres entraron, encontrándose a Rey allí. Esta se levantó al ver a la caballero de Ren, que vestía de color gris y llevaba los cabellos sueltos. Realmente le pareció muy hermosa.

—¿Nos dejáis solos? —pidió Ben.

—Lo siento, pero no es posible —contestó Dameron, que no se fiaba de ninguno de los dos.

—Poe, vamos —Rey lo asió del brazo mientras lo dijo.

—No es una buena idea.

—No pasa nada, de verdad. Estaremos fuera.

El piloto cedió, no sin reticencias.

Finalmente, Shyla y Ben se quedaron a solas. La joven se acercó a él, que la miró sin acritud ni seriedad. Esto le chocó a la mujer.

—Me has destrozado el Tie y has incumplido mis órdenes…

—Tuve que decidir a la marcha —se excusó, tragando saliva por miedo a la represalia.

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

Shyla no se esperó aquello.

—Nos salvaste a todos. Fui yo el que te pidió un absurdo. Hubiera sido un suicidio volver al Celler en mi estado. Casi muero, no habría podido hacer nada contra Hux.

Ben le tendió la mano a la caballero y ella, nerviosa, la tomó. Él apretó con fuerza.

—No se me da bien dar las gracias, ni pedir perdón… Pero lo haré; gracias por tu fidelidad, por salvarme y te pido perdón por lo que te hice y dije.

La joven sintió tal alivio que se echó a llorar.

—Kylo, yo… —intentó expresarse y no pudo. Este se levantó de la cama para abrazarla. Dejó que ella se desahogara sobre su pecho.

Sabía que nunca sería suyo, porque este amaba a Rey, pero aquel fue un momento dichoso y a la vez triste. Sintió que Kylo Ren ya no estaba allí, o apenas quedaba algo de él. Se apartó compungida y se limpió las lágrimas con las manos.

—Perdóname, Shyla, no puedo corresponderte —dijo él—. Kylo Ren era incapaz de amar y Ben Solo quiere a Rey.

—Lo sé…

En una conversación con Rey, ella le aseguró que Shyla estaba enamorada de él y que por eso nunca lo abandonó. Le costó digerir el dato. Pero teniendo en cuenta que no fue capaz ni de esperarlo de su esposa, menos de la caballero.

—El hombre que era Kylo Ren ha muerto. Tienes que seguir adelante. No estás obligada a seguirme.

—No tengo donde ir. He traicionado a la Primera Orden… —pareció angustiada.

—Shyla, desconozco tu verdadero nombre. Pero tal vez algún día encuentres tu lugar en la Resistencia con el verdadero.

—No es tan fácil para mí.

—Ni para mí. Tengo que salir ahí fuera y el único apoyo que tengo es el de mi mujer. No es fácil olvidar y perdonar las atrocidades que he cometido, como matar a mi padre. Ni siquiera yo me lo perdono, igual que de no haber visto a mi madre antes de que muriera. Maté por Snoke, me aferré al liderazgo porque me sentía solo y vacío. Intenté darle un sentido a mi vida. Y escogí el camino incorrecto. No puedo volver a ser un Jedi, porque realmente jamás lo fui. Pero ya tampoco pertenezco al lado Oscuro al completo. Rey es lo que me da el balance. Ni blanco ni negro; gris.

Shyla lo miró y asintió.

—Yo también te apoyo… Ben. Pasaré página y buscaré mi propio tono de gris.

—Solo te ruego una cosa… Que dejes en paz a Rey. No quiero tener que pasar a un gris más oscuro contigo.

—Eso nunca volverá a suceder.

—Ella no te odia, y me gustaría que tú no la odiases a ella.

Shyla, en algún momento, había dejado de odiarla. Se había ganado a Ben por sí misma, de forma valiente.

—Será mejor que vuelva con ese Poe Dameron —hizo una mueca despectiva y el hombre sonrió.

Shyla salió encontrándose fuera a este y a Rey.

—¿Contenta? —dijo con socarronería.

—A ti qué te importa —le respondió.

BB8 y BB9E, que estaban presentes, se fueron chocando en señal de ensañamiento el uno con el otro. Fue como si hicieran lo que sus amos no se atrevían.

—Vaya, qué carácter tiene la Caballero de Ren.

—Solo me defiendo de las tonterías de un General que no me explico cómo ha conseguido el puesto.

Y así se alejaron mientras Rey los miraba con una sonrisa divertida en la boca.

Al entrar de nuevo en la habitación, Ben estaba sentado en el lecho.

Ella lo abrazó contra su pecho y él la rodeó por la cintura con sumo cuidado de no dañar su herida en curación.

—Rey, tengo miedo.

—¿Tú, miedo?

—De salir ante todos —confesó—. Y que no me den una oportunidad de redimirme como me las has dado tú.

—Somos la Resistencia, no la Primera Orden. Mira al dueño de esta nave; Lando. Una vez traicionó a los suyos y se redimió. Ahora es un héroe para muchos. O eso me ha contado C3PO.

—Ojalá pudiera pedirle perdón a mi padre, a mi madre y a mi tío.

—Tu padre te perdonó, ¿no recuerdas cómo te acarició antes de caer?

Ben se echó a llorar, asintiendo.

—Tu madre me confió una misión porque sabía que te podía redimir a través del amor. Ella estaría orgullosa de ti ahora. Y Luke… Te dio una buena lección de lo que era la Fuerza, la verdadera Fuerza… Antes de irse. Aprende de esa lección, Ben.

—Lo que más miedo me da es coger mi espada y ver su color.

—¿Y qué? ¿Y qué si sigue siendo el rojo? Mira mi lanza, ya no es azul del todo.

Ben levantó el rostro hacia ella.

—Eso también me da miedo, Rey.

—A mí no. Es el Balance. No necesariamente has de ser mala persona por pertenecer al Lado Oscuro, ni una buena por ser del Lado Luminoso. Tal vez nosotros estemos en medio ahora mismo.

—Qui-Gon Jinn fue un Jedi gris…

—¿Quién fue?

—El maestro de Obi Wan Kenobi, y en ocasiones de mi abuelo. Murió a manos de Darth Maul, un Sith de Dathomir. Kenobi finalmente lo mató años después. Es curioso, usaba una lanza doble como tú…

Rey tragó saliva al escuchar aquellos datos y recordó a las dos mujeres de Dathomir que le pidieron, al unísono, que eligiera.

—¿Qué te pasa, chatarrera?

—Tuve un sueño extraño, cuando estaba inconsciente. Creo que ya sé el origen de ser sensible a la Fuerza.

Le acarició el cabello a Ben mientras lo miraba.

—Vi Dathomir. Dos mujeres me contaron que descendían de una Jedi que vivió allí. Y que yo era también su descendiente.

Su esposo la miró, serio.

—Entonces ambos lo llevamos en la sangre —luego acarició el vientre de Rey—. Y nuestro hijo también.

Rey sintió que se ahogaba por instantes.

—No quiero que tenga que elegir. Que, por nuestra culpa, por nuestro pasado, se espere de él, o de ella, más de lo necesario.

—No lo permitiré, no le pasará como a mí. Ni estará solo, o sola, ni le faltará nuestro cariño. Jamás será abandonado en un planeta, ni dado de lado por nuestros deberes para con la Galaxia.

—Os cuidaré a ambos.

—Yo también.

—Ben, cuando estés preparado para salir de aquí, yo cogeré tu mano.

Él asintió.

Lando y Dameron discutieron los pormenores de cómo secuestrar toda una StarKiller sin destruirla en el proceso.

—Es una locura —dijo Poe.

—¡Por supuesto! Ahí está la gracia. ¿No te gusta?

—¡Me encanta! —admitió—. Pero no somos suficientes.

—En eso te equivocas, Dameron —lo corrigió el hombre de color.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—¿Te crees que solo tenemos esta nave? Qué poco me conoces aún.

—¿Y dónde estaban cuando el Raddus era atacado por la Primera Orden y morían los miembros de la Resistencia en los salvavidas? ¡La Vicealmirante Holdo se tuvo que sacrificar! ¿Y en D'Qar cuando nos vimos atrapados en la antigua base? ¡Nadie respondió a nuestras llamadas de auxilio!

A Poe se le vio realmente afectado.

Lando lo miró con seriedad.

—Por desgracia no podíamos ayudaros entonces, no daba tiempo ni las flotas estaban preparadas. Leia hubiera estado de acuerdo de saberlo.

Poe dio un golpetazo a la mesa, frustrado.

—Lo siento.

—Yo lo siento más… —dijo el piloto.

—Esta eterna guerra siempre ha sido así. Sacrificios por el bien común. Como el escuadrón Rogue One; todos muertos. Sin ellos, la StarKiller no hubiera sido destruida. Se evitaron pues billones de muertes, a cambio de unas pocas.

—Es injusto.

—Nadie ha dicho lo contrario.

—Vamos a destrozar a la Primera Orden de una vez y restaurar la paz en la Galaxia.

—¡Así se habla, amigo! —Lando palmeó su espalda.

Rey asió la mano de Ben desde que salieron de la zona médica hasta llegar al puente de mando, donde todos los esperaban. Al llegar allí, no se la soltó, sino que la apretó con más fuerza, insuflándole valor al sentir que le temblaba.

Nadie dijo nada, todos esperaron, incluida Shyla.

—Antes de nada —habló Rey—, queremos que sepáis que estamos casados. Nos desposamos en Coruscant.

—Era obvio —dijo Finn, molesto. Rose le pegó un pisotón.

—Y que actuaremos como lo que somos, una pareja. Si a alguien le molesta o le parece mal, siento decir que es nuestra decisión como adultos libres.

Ben sintió que se quitaba un enorme peso de encima.

—¿En serio pretendes que nos fiemos de él? Mató a su propio padre —Poe dio su opinión—. No es buena idea tenerlo cerca.

—Si él se va, yo me voy —contestó Rey, tajante—. Si preferís perder a una Jedi, en vez de ganar dos, es que estáis equivocados.

—Él no es un Jedi, Rey. Es un Sith con otro nombre. Mismo perro, distinto collar. Si lo hemos curado y dejado recuperarse aquí es simplemente por ti y porque ayudó a Finn y a Rose. No tenemos más deudas que pagar.

—Po…

—Espera, Rey —la detuvo Ben—. Tenéis razón, no merezco ni perdón, ni ser redimido, ni ser acogido en la Resistencia. Es verdad que no son un Jedi, pero he vuelto a ser Ben Solo. Y eso es un comienzo.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que no es un truco?

—Dadme mi espada y os lo mostraré.

—¿Nos tomas por estúpidos?

—Dejad que el chico lo demuestre —intervino Lando.

—¡Pero…! —se quejó Poe.

—¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué intente atacarnos mientras lo apuntamos con todas nuestras armas? Traédsela —ordenó.

Pasados unos instantes, un miembro de la flota se la entregó a Lando que, a su vez, se la tendió a Ben.

Este la cogió y esperó a encenderla, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

Rey le susurró unas palabras y su esposo asintió.

La encendió de golpe, y el cristal Kyber proyectó un color rojo intenso.

—¡Lo veis! —exclamó Dameron.

Ben pareció compungido y observó a Rey.

—Concéntrate en la fuerza, Ben.

Ella le asió por la muñeca derecha y lo miró a los ojos con cariño.

Ben cerró los suyos y respiró hondo.

Poco a poco la luz del sable fue cambiando, dándole un tono azul distinto a otros. Era más oscuro de lo normal.

El joven abrió los ojos y lo vio, entre decepcionado y aliviado. No era lo que esperaba, pero tampoco quedaba rastro del rojo.

Los presentes se quedaron atónitos.

—¿Lo veis? —dijo Rey, con la cara iluminada.

—Eso no prueba nada… Puede volver a las andadas en cualquier momento —comentó Poe, escéptico.

Rey se acercó a él, encarándole.

—¡Y entonces yo? Mi lanza tampoco es azul.

—¡Es cierto, Poe! —dijo Finn—. Pero Rey lo dio todo por salvarnos la vida, y no por dejar de ser azul ella se ha vuelto un monstruo.

Ben apagó la espada láser y la dejó en el suelo, en señal de buenas intenciones.

—Dádmela cuando os fieis de mí —la empujó con el pie mientras lo decía.

—¿Te parece suficiente, Poe?

Este dudó.

—Yo no pienso echarlos de la nave y prefiero dos sensibles a la fuerza que solo uno.

—Tres —intervino Shyla—. Yo también me uno a la Resistencia, aunque solo sea por mi lealtad hacia Ky… hacia Ben —corrigió—. Y mis ganas de matar a Hux —escupió su nombre con rabia.

Dameron la miró y en el fondo se alegró de escuchar aquello. Aunque no lo pensaba reconocer.

Cheebacca, que se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo, caminó hacia Ben ante la mirada de los presentes. Este lo miró alzando la vista cuando el wookiee se puso a su altura. Emitió un sonido y abrazó al joven.

Ben lo abrazó a su vez, hundiendo el rostro en su abundante pelaje.

—¿Qué le ha dicho? —preguntó Finn.

Lando Calrissian lo miró con una media sonrisa.

—Que le perdona…


	28. Capítulo 28

La última esperanza

Capítulo 28

Se sucedieron dos días antes de que Lando y Poe pidieran a Ben y a Rey que se reunieran con ellos. Además, Shyla también estuvo presente bajo la atenta mirada de Dameron, que no le quitó ojo.

Esta estaba bastante hastiada de que aquel hombre siempre estuviera vigilándola o poniéndole vigilancia. Allá a donde fuera, ese maldito androide, BB8, la seguía y grababa. BB9E solía defenderla, y los dos droides acababan peleados.

Poe, por su parte, seguía sin fiarse de la caballero de Ren. Pero también algo le pasaba con ella, parecido a lo que sintió por Holdo en su momento. Una mezcla de contras y pros. Shyla lo miraba con altivez, desafiándole.

Se quitó de la cabeza tales pensamientos y fue al grano cuando todos estuvieron presentes.

—Sabemos que se está construyendo otra StarKiller a menor tamaño.

Ben torció el gesto.

—¿Por qué no lo habías dicho? —preguntó Rey a este, frunciendo el ceño.

—Snoke la tenía en proyecto desde antes de que destruyerais la base. De eso se encargaba Armitage Hux en exclusiva.

—¿Ese cretino? —rio Poe.

—A ninguno nos gusta, pero es más listo de lo que aparenta. No ha llegado hasta donde está porque sí —dijo Shyla.

—Pero durante el tiempo en el que fuiste Líder Supremo tendría que informarte.

—Sí, y me dijo que la construcción iba despacio.

—Pues te engañó —le informó Lando—. Resulta que está prácticamente terminada.

Ben se sintió imbécil y se ofuscó.

—Tranquilo… —intentó calmarlo la Jedi.

—Es culpa mía, estaba pendiente de otras cosas y simplemente confié en que fuera verdad. Si aún no os había informado de ello es porque… No lo había pensado —admitió.

Demasiadas cosas habían sucedido en los últimos días.

—¿Y tú lo sabías? —Dameron se dirigió a la rubia.

—Claro que sí, pero tampoco estaba al corriente de que la StarKiller estuviera avanzada a ese nivel. Como ha dicho Kyl… Ben —corrigió—, era algo que Snoke le confió a esa sabandija de pelo rojo.

—La cuestión es —dijo Poe—, que es un hecho.

—Hay que destruirla —apuntó Rey.

—Ah, no, no pensamos hacer eso… por el momento —Lando se echó a reír.

—¿Entonces? —indagó la joven.

—La vamos a robar —añadió Dameron.

Todos se quedaron callados e incrédulos.

—¿Qué? —Ben no daba crédito a semejante absurdo.

—Que la vamos a robar. En Arkanis.

—Estáis infravalorando el poder de la Primera Orden.

—No, en absoluto. Tienen a la Galaxia sumida en el terror. Pero robarles su mejor baza y usarla en su contra, es una idea fabulosa.

—¡Hux es un maldito pirado que ha crecido creyendo que está destinado a gobernarlo todo bajo su puño! —exclamó Shyla—. Consiguió poner en contra de Ben a todos sus caballeros de Ren. Me manipuló incluso a mí.

—Con más razón, mujer —contestó el piloto—. No podemos permitir que siga al frente de la Primera Orden.

—En cualquier caso —los interrumpió Ben—, secuestrar toda un arma de semejante magnitud es una idea de locos.

—Han hubiera estado de acuerdo.

Ben cerró los ojos.

—¿O no crees eso de tu padre?

—Mi padre hubiera tenido la idea —tuvo que admitir.

—Pues hónrale, porque se lo debes, y ayúdanos —Lando le dio donde más le dolía, era consciente.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer exactamente? ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Volver como Kylo Ren. Junto a Shyla.

Esta se puso tensa.

—¿Es que nos quieres ver muertos tan pronto? —inquirió ella.

—Hux, en cuanto nos vea volver, nos echa encima a toda la flota —dijo Ben.

—He estado en contacto con el General Hux —Lando soltó la bomba. Hasta Poe se quedó perplejo—. Le he dicho que os tengo a ambos de rehenes, y que os devolveré si hacemos un alto el fuego momentáneo. Me ha dicho que sí.

—Igualmente nos quiere ver muertos. Insisto en que es mandarnos a la boca del lobo, a una muerte segura.

—Aunque no confío mucho en la palabra de Hux, me ha asegurado que no os matará. Ahora que es Líder Supremo, sus intenciones de dominar la Galaxia y su ego le pueden. Sabe que os necesita. No tiene a ni un solo Sith, y nosotros tenemos a una Jedi. La balanza se le desequilibra, en su contra. Solo tenéis que hacerle creer que le rendís pleitesía.

—¡Ni loca! —Shyla se levantó de la silla, rabiosa. Poe le asió del brazo, pero no con fuerza.

—Por favor, Shyla… —le rogó—. Lando tiene razón. Solo tenéis que fingir el tiempo necesario para ayudarnos a infiltrarnos en la StarKiller, y luego tendrás vía libre para vengarte de él todo lo que desees.

La mujer se tranquilizó y volvió a sentarse.

Rey se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo, con angustia en el pecho. Observó la seriedad de Ben, sintió su tormento interior.

—Lo haré, volveré como Kylo Ren —dijo de pronto—. Se lo debo a mi padre, se lo debo a mi madre, se lo debo a la Galaxia. Pero no obliguéis a Shyla a venir.

—¡Yo voy! —cambió radicalmente de opinión al escuchar a Ben.

—Yo también voy —informó Rey.

—No —contestó Lando—. Tú eres nuestra Jedi.

—No los voy a dejar solos…

—El plan es infiltrarnos, tú incluida.

La mano de Ben asió su puño cerrado, y la miró.

—No estaré solo, sino con la mejor Caballero de Ren que ha habido.

Shyla enrojeció.

Rey no se sintió celosa, pero sí triste de no poder acompañarlo. Sin embargo, era lo más lógico. Lando tenía razón en todo.

—¿Cuál es el plan exacto?

—El Tie Silencer está arreglado. También hemos preparado un Tie para la joven Shyla Ren —comenzó a explicar Lando—. Os dejaremos cerca de Arkanis, en la zona neutral que he acordado con Hux. Luego volveremos a coger velocidad hiperespacial. En la semana que tenemos de alto el fuego, nos infiltraremos con vuestra ayuda.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que nos comuniquemos con ellos sin que Hux sospeche?

—Me he enterado de que Rey y Ben comparten conexión a través de la Fuerza, que se pueden ver a distancia.

—Sí… —afirmó Rey. Finn debió contárselo.

—Esa será nuestra forma de estar comunicados.

—¿Y cuándo se inicia el plan? —Rey se temió lo peor.

—Mañana. Hoy se lo haré saber a Hux.

La joven se sintió morir. Cuando por fin podía estar con Ben, este tenía que partir a una misión muy peligrosa.

Él le acarició la nuca bajo los cabellos, notando su pesar.

—Confía en nosotros.

—No es eso.

—Lo sé…

Ben aspiró hondo y se sintió preparado.

—Adelante entonces.

Durante la noche, Rey y Ben estuvieron en su cama, callados largo rato, sintiéndose el uno al otro con ese pesar que los atenazaba por tener que volver a separarse.

—¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que estamos juntos sin tener que escondernos, comportándonos como pareja —musitó Ben en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Rey, a la que rodeaba con un brazo y se apoyaba en su pecho, emitió una risilla.

—Te morías de ganas de que fuera así.

—Tú sabes que lo habría hecho público desde el primer momento, pero no me dejabas.

—No le dejaba a Kylo, recuérdalo.

—Aún hay parte de Kylo en mí. Y no sé si desaparecerá. Mañana he de volver a ser él…

—Ben, tú eres tus experiencias. Yo jamás dejaré de ser la chatarrera de Jakku. Y no me importa, forma parte de mí.

—Amo a la chatarrera de Jakku. —Él buscó sus labios para ofrecerle un tierno beso.

—Y yo amo a esa parte de ti que es Kylo, porque es como te conocí.

Ben deslizó la mano libre hasta el vientre de Rey, para darle calor.

—Jamás pensé que podría ser parte de algo nuevo —susurró refiriéndose al ser que Rey gestaba.

—Quién iba a decir que nos conoceríamos… Mientras tú estabas a las órdenes de Snoke, sintiéndote solo, yo vivía en Jakku esperando a mis padres. Durante un largo periodo de tiempo llevé el mismo peinado para que ellos me reconocieran cuando volvieran a por mí. Y aún con diecinueve años tenía esa esperanza. Hasta que hiciste que me percatara de que ellos me dejaron…

Ben la abrazó contra sí.

—Te dije que no eras nadie, que solo lo eras para mí. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que te aprecian tus amigos. Qué equivocado estaba…

—Yo también me empeñaba en sentirme sola.

—No fue la forma más adecuada de confesarte mi amor. Tú no querías la Galaxia.

—Yo quería a Ben Solo.

Rey sintió cómo él la abrazaba intensamente y buscaba sus besos, anhelante.

—Mi chatarrera… —susurró mientras deslizaba una mano por debajo de su camiseta, para masajearle un pecho—. Me muero de ganas de que te crezcan.

Rey le apartó la mano y le dio un golpecito en la frente, ofendida.

—¡Oye! ¿Es que solo puedes pensar en eso? Si no te gusta que los tenga pequeños haberte fijado en otra con más delantera.

—¡Pero si me encantan! —Hundió la cara entre sus pechos tras levantarle la ropa—. Pero ya que te van a crecer, ¿por qué no disfrutarlo?

—¡Déjame! No me… —Ben le lamió y besó la piel hasta llegar a su bajo vientre. La despojó de la ropa interior y se hundió entre sus piernas.

Rey no dijo nada más, solo lo agarró del abundante cabello y se dejó llevar por el placer que su carnosa boca le proporcionaba cuando le hacía aquello tan íntimo.

Ben siempre se desvivía para que ella gozara del sexo. Este sintió cómo ella le tironeaba del pelo y se apretaba contra su rostro, jadeando al tener un orgasmo.

Sonrió satisfecho y se puso sobre ella.

—Hasta que no te conocí no tuve este tipo de instintos tan urgentes —confesó él—. Me vuelves loco, chatarrera.

Ella lo besó mientras le ayudaba a introducir su sexo preparado.

—Dime la verdad, ¿te tocabas pensando en mí antes de tenerme?

—Sí… —jadeó Ben—. Sobre todo desde que me besaste. Cada noche…

Aquello complació a la joven, que se echó a reír de pura felicidad.

—¿Y tú?

Ella puso cara de pícara.

—Sí…

—¿Y te lo imaginaste tan bueno?

—Superaste mis expectativas, Ben.

Este deslizó sus manos por las de ella y se entrelazaron sus dedos. Hundió la cara en el cuello de Rey, besándolo, mordiéndolo con cuidado, a la par que la penetraba con cada vez más cadencia, a punto de verterse en su interior.

Se sintió excitado, se sintió libre, se sintió feliz, aunque tuviera que irse.

El fatídico momento llegó. El Tie Silencer estaba impoluto, como si Shyla no lo hubiera destrozado. A su lado había otra nave más pequeña preparada para ella.

Ambos caballeros volvían a vestir sus ropas negras habituales. Les devolvieron sus armas láser también.

—Todo saldrá bien —le dijo Ben a Rey mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos—. Cuida de nuestra nueva luz… —le susurró al oído.

Rey, tan sensiblera como de costumbre cuando se trataba del moreno, asintió con lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas.

Ben se quitó el guante y se las limpió.

Shyla se preparó a subir a su Tie nuevo, observando la escena con un nudo en la garganta. Kylo Ren, el Kylo Ren que amó, ya no estaba. Por lo que debía pasar página en aquel mismo instante.

BB9E le dijo algo en binario y ella giró el rostro.

Poe Dameron se le acercó.

—Confío en ti, Shyla Ren. Eres una buena piloto. Lo que hiciste para entrar así en el crucero no lo hubiera hecho ni yo…

Ella lo miró, sorprendida interiormente.

—Me llamo Shyri Lamber.

Dicho esto, se subió a su Tie y cerró la cabina, dejando a Poe descolocado.

BB8 comentó su teoría con Poe.

—¡Oh, cállate! Eso no es posible. —Y se dio la vuelta, con el corazón a cien.

Cuando las compuertas del hangar se abrieron, y tanto Ben como Shyri salieron disparados, estas se volvieron a cerrar.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron allí, la Primera Orden no los atacó ni hizo ningún movimiento.

Una voz en la cabina de mando resonó por los altavoces. Se preparaban para coger la velocidad hiperespacial de nuevo.

Rey, que estaba junto a Finn y a Rose, sintió náuseas y vomitó.

—¡Rey! —Rose la ayudó a limpiarse.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Finn se quedó preocupado.

—Es el hiperespacio, me da mareos.

Cuando se fueron del hangar los cogió a ambos de la mano, temblorosa.

—Tengo miedo… —se sinceró—, miedo de perder a Ben.

—He de reconocer que es muy valiente —dijo Finn—. Y que lo hace porque te quiere y se arrepiente. Lamento haberlo llamado monstruo. Aunque me cuesta perdonarlo por lo de Han…

—Por favor, mantened el secreto… Estoy embarazada.

Rose le abrazó con fuerza. La mano de Finn apretó la suya.

—Y sin Ben me falta no sé qué haré con nuestro hijo o hija.

—No estarás sola jamás, Rey. Somos tu familia —dijo el chico.

—Es verdad, Rey —apuntó Rose—, estamos contigo. Eres la chica más fuerte que he conocido, la más divertida, la más hermosa. Eres para mí un ejemplo a seguir.

—Rose tiene razón. Desde nuestro primer encuentro, has sido mi mejor amiga —comentó Finn—. Por eso me enfadaba tanto contigo, porque no quería perderte.

—Gracias —Rey sonrió, aliviada.

A pesar de la distancia con Ben, y del miedo de perder lo que más amaba, parte de luz fue volviendo a ella.


	29. Capítulo 29

La última esperanza

Capítulo 29

Armitage Hux observó su planeta natal, Arkanis, desde el puente de mando del Celler, convertida en nave insignia de la Primera Orden, donde era Líder Supremo por fin. El puesto que le tenía reservado el destino desde su nacimiento.

Ya no eran necesarios los usuarios de la Fuerza para dominar una Galaxia entera, pero tampoco podía dejar de recordar que la Resistencia contaba con Rey.

Cuando Lando le pidió un alto el fuego a cambio de devolverle a los dos Caballeros de Ren, pensó que el viejo había perdido la chaveta. Pero luego lo sopesó con más calma y decidió aceptar para beneficio propio. Tenía un plan.

—Líder Supremo —interrumpió sus pensamientos un suboficial.

Hux lo miró esperando noticias.

—Ya están aquí.

—Traedlos hasta mí —ordenó.

Kylo y Shyla Ren aparecieron rodeados de una nueva guardia pretoriana, que no se apartó ni un momento de ellos.

—Vaya… Aquí estáis.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ben usó su autocontrol y Shyla se esforzó en ello.

—Enhorabuena, habéis sobrevivido a un sabotaje de los demás Caballeros, a ataques directos de la Primera Orden y a la propia Resistencia. Aunque supongo que Calrissian no os ha tratado mal en absoluto, vista vuestra buena salud.

—Así es —contestó Kylo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos azules y fríos como el acero.

—Kylo Ren, me subestimaste. O estabas demasiado pendiente de… Rey. ¿Ya te ha echado de su vida? —indagó.

—No podemos estar juntos, somos demasiado diferentes —contestó—. Ella es luz y yo oscuridad. Intenté realmente que dominara conmigo la Galaxia, pero ella prefirió volver con la Resistencia de nuevo.

Shyla ya le había dicho que Hux sabía de su relación con la Jedi.

El nuevo Líder miró a la mujer.

—Siempre leal a Kylo Ren.

—Sí, Líder Supremo. Tomé esa decisión en su momento.

—¿En serio creéis que os voy a acoger de nuevo como si tal cosa? ¿Qué no voy a pedir nada a cambio?

—La Resistencia pretende destruir la nueva StarKiller.

Shyla, que no sabía que iba a decir aquello, se sorprendió.

Lando le pidió al hombre que informara de eso sin que su compañera lo supiera, para darle más veracidad.

—Cuando me tuvieron en la zona médica, pude escrutar unas cuantas mentes haciéndome el dormido —mintió.

—Es su modus operandi… Su pasatiempo favorito. Estamos ya preparados desde hace tiempo para cuando lo intenten.

Kylo observó la StarKiller, que parecía orbitar alrededor del planeta, como un satélite. Realmente estaba terminada, al ser muchísimo más pequeña.

—Snoke la concibió de otra forma, pero con un arma potentísima que puede acabar igualmente con sistemas enteros. Su tamaño permite mayor facilidad para el ataque y la destrucción de Rebeldes y planetas que se resistan a la Primera Orden y a mi mandato.

Hux se puso intenso.

De poder, Shyla le habría ensartado su espada láser en medio de la frente, friéndole el cerebro.

Puede que Ben no hubiera nacido para ser Líder Supremo, pero Hux tampoco. El último Líder real de la Primera Orden fue Snoke.

—Que me digas algo que es tan obvio no es suficiente para que os readmita en la Primera Orden —concluyó Hux—. De hecho, solo admitiré a uno de los dos.

El pelirrojo sonrió con malicia.

—Y así sabré quién es el que realmente desea volver. Pero eso no será hoy.

Ben y Shyla se miraron un instante, preocupados.

—Guardia Pretoriana, acompañadlos a sus aposentos y vigiladlos.

Los aposentos en cuestión eran dos de las celdas cerradas para prisioneros.

Ben nunca pensó que acabaría en lo más bajo, cuando había estado en lo más alto.

Observó la anodina estancia; un catre y un baño. Shyla probablemente estaría igual.

A ambos les quitaron sus armas láser antes de meterlos allí.

Se tumbó en la estrecha cama y miró al techo, pensando en Rey.

Si no la hubiera conocido seguiría en la oscuridad más absoluta a nivel personal, obsesionado con ser como Darth Vader y acabar con todos los Jedi de la Galaxia, bajo el yugo mental de Snoke, manipulado a su antojo.

El amor de Anakin por Padmé lo convirtió en un usuario del lado Oscuro, y el amor de él por Rey lo acercó al lado luminoso.

Nunca creyó en la posibilidad de tener su propia familia, ni siquiera la deseaba pues en la suya se había sentido muy solo e incomprendido.

El peso de muchas culpas lo estaba presionando; la muerte de inocentes, el asesinato de sus compañeros aprendices, el odio hacia su tío y, sobre todo, haber acabado con la vida de su padre.

No lograba comprender, en ocasiones, cómo era posible que Rey lo amara a sabiendas de todas las atrocidades cometidas. No la merecía en absoluto, pero era incapaz de renunciar a ella. Su lado egoísta, lo era más que nunca. Haría lo que fuera para acabar con Hux y la Primera Orden.

—Ben… —la voz de Rey sonó cerca. Miró a su derecha y allí estaba ella.

—Shyla y yo estamos prisioneros. Hux nos ha dicho que solo readmitirá a uno, pero no tenemos idea de a qué se refiere.

—Lando y Poe tienen pensado hacerse con el control de la StarKiller dentro de dos jornadas arkanianas. Omitirán el alto el fuego y aparecerán con gran parte de la nueva flota.

Ben fue a abrir la boca.

—No digas nada más, por si te están vigilando. Por otro lado, Finn y yo nos infiltraremos en la StarKiller, con Poe.

Se miraron en silencio largo rato. Rey se acercó y se inclinó para darle un beso dulce y largo. La Fuerza pasó a través de ellos como un torrente de agua limpia.

—Te quiero —susurró ella.

—Lo sé… —contestó él.

Los dos días se sucedieron sin que les permitieran salir de las celdas. Les daban sus raciones de comida y agua, manteniéndolos aislados. Ninguno de los dos caballeros intentó escapar, por muy fácil que les hubiera resultado.

Rey se conectaba con Ben siempre que sus obligaciones se lo permitían, y se quedaba con él hasta que este se quedaba dormido.

En una de esas ocasiones, el mismo día en el que todo daría comienzo, los interrumpieron los Pretorianos al entrar en la habitación.

Cogieron a Ben de ambos brazos para llevárselo.

—¡Ben! —gritó Rey—. ¡Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo!

Este nada pudo decir ni hacer ante aquello.

A Shyla también la habían sacado de su celda y ambos fueron llevados hasta el hangar. Allí, ante la atenta mirada de Hux, los subieron a una nave que iba directa a la StarKiller.

Shyla y Ben se miraron en silencio.

La mujer supuso que él sabía cosas sobre la Resistencia y su proceder, pero que no podía decirle nada dadas las circunstancias. La propia Guardia Pretoriana al completo los estaba escoltando.

Llegaron a la StarKiller, de un menor diámetro que la primera que se construyó, probablemente menos de la mitad.

Ben supuso que el cristal Kyber de Llum sería lo que proyectaría los mortales láseres, convirtiéndola en un arma poderosísima. Independientemente del tamaño de la súper arma, si el cañón y los cristales eran potentes, lo demás no importaba.

Al llegar a la estación de combate, los condujeron hacia una enorme estancia con un trono, igual que la de Snoke en el Supremacía. El hombre dedujo que se diseñó así por orden del antiguo Líder.

Hux apareció con su habitual frialdad y se sentó en el trono que había estado destinado a otro.

—Es la hora de decidir quién de los dos volverá a la Primera Orden, y quién morirá.

Shyla y Ben se miraron, desconcertados.

—Devolvedles sus armas láser.

Los Pretorianos, que eran muchos más de los habituales, pues Hux era un humano no sensible a la Fuerza, los dejaron libres tras darles sus espadas y se apartaron volviendo a su posición junto al Líder Supremo.

—Kylo Ren, hay alguien que quiere conocerte y vengarse por la muerte de vuestro Maestro.

Ben pensó que se refería a otro discípulo de Luke que hubiera sobrevivido, pero del que no tenía constancia.

Sin embargo, el que allí apareció no fue un Jedi.

Era alto, corpulento e iba vestido de negro. Un Zabrak de piel amarilla y tatuajes negros, con varios cuernos en su cráneo sin cabello. Portaba, además, una lanza con una enorme hoja brillante. Esta se abría en dos por el centro.

—Feral Opress, aprendiz de Snoke.

La regla de dos de los Sith ya no existía.

Pero Ben jamás se esperó aquello.


	30. Capítulo 30

La última esperanza

Capítulo 30

Con la ayuda de Finn, que conocía a la perfección las estructuras militares de las Fuerzas Armadas de Primera Orden, este, Rey y Poe bajaron a Arkanis, donde se ubicaba la Academia de Oficiales, al igual que en los tiempos del Imperio Galáctico.

Finn se sintió incómodo portando de nuevo la armadura de soldado de asalto.

Rey y Poe vistieron del típico uniforme gris del personal técnico.

La Jedi recordó con una sonrisa el día de su boda con Ben. Los dos vestidos de atípicos soldados.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, pero sabía que él seguía bien y eso la tranquilizó.

Dameron y ella iban delante y Poe detrás, con su arma bláster entre las manos.

Se habían infiltrado bajando al planeta con una lanzadera de transporte sustraída por el equipo de Lando tiempo atrás.

El plan era tomar otra lanzadera y subir a la StarKiller en ella. Solo esperaron no ser reconocidos.

Caminaron con confianza de un hangar a otro. Rey se concentró en la Fuerza por si era necesario utilizarla con alguien. Llevaba su lanza láser dentro de una bolsa de herramientas y esperaba que pasara desapercibida.

Llegaron a una de las lanzaderas destinadas a la nueva y letal arma. Al ir a subirse les cerraron el paso dos solados.

—Identificación.

Rey los observó a ambos.

—Vais a bajar las armas, mirar en la lista y dejarnos pasar a los tres.

Respiró con profundidad, esperando un resultado.

—Vamos a bajar las armas, mirar en la lista y dejaros pasar.

Y así hicieron.

—Todo correcto. Pasen.

Los tres subieron con el corazón en un puño y se sentaron junto a otros técnicos y soldados de asalto destinados a la StarKiller.

A Rey se le perló la frente con sudor y respiró con pesadez, concentrada en que aquel dominio de la Fuerza, aplicado sobre los soldados, no se fuera a desvanecer antes de salir.

Aquello mismo lo hizo en una ocasión, de forma innata, cuando escapó tras el interrogatorio de Ben. En las noches de insomnio en Endor, leyendo los libros Jedi antiguos, descubrió cómo potenciar aquello, entre otras técnicas de control mental. Pero no lo había vuelto a probar.

Por su parte, Poe miró a la mujer y su semblante serio. Luego a Finn, que notó incómodo, vestido de soldado de asalto. Él se bajó más aún la gorra de técnico y esperó poder cumplir con cada paso del loco plan de Lando.

Solo a ese hombre se le podía ocurrir tomar la StarKiller entre una Jedi, un piloto y un antiguo miembro de la Primera Orden. Tres personas, más, en teoría, dos Caballeros de Ren.

La flota de la Resistencia aparecería de pronto para ayudarlos, pero ¿cuándo? Lando no les informó de nada más, por si los capturaban. En el fondo ese hombre era el verdadero General.

A Poe lo que le gustaba era pilotar y la acción, ser el brazo armado.

Finn, por su parte, sudó debajo del opresor "disfraz". Toda su vida como soldado pasó por delante de sus ojos.

Arrancado de los brazos de su familia de muy niño, entrenado para ser solo un número, acabar bajo el mando de Pashma, ser de los mejores y desertar.

Durante mucho tiempo se sintió un cobarde, siempre huyendo. De no ser por la determinación de Rose, también habría escapado de la Resistencia tras despertar.

De reojo le echó una mirada a su mejor amiga, Rey. La concentración de la Jedi lo dejó pasmado. El sudor le corría por todo el rostro. Debía de estar dominando las mentes de todos los presentes, para nos ser descubiertos por ellos.

La admiró por su enorme valentía.

Aquella chica solitaria de Jakku, era una verdadera heroína. Y se sintió dichoso, durante unos instantes, de ser su amigo.

Finalmente, Finn sonrió bajo el casco y pensó que, si tenía que morir, que fuera por la Resistencia y no por la Primera Orden. Pero no pensaba dejar que pasara, porque Rose lo estaba esperando y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder formar su propia familia. Nadie se llevaría a sus hijos para ser soldados de asalto. Ni los de nadie.

Tras un vuelo sin incidentes, la nave entró en la StarKiller y aterrizó.

Finn se mezcló con otros soldados de asalto, como Lando le indicó que hiciera, y Rey se fue con Poe en dirección a la zona de los técnicos.

La joven se mantuvo en alerta constante.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Poe.

—Sí.

Pero mintió. Algo le dijo que Ben se ubicaba también en la StarKiller. La conexión que compartían le indicó había una perturbación en la Fuerza. Como si la rasgara.

Sin embargo, Rey era consciente de que tenía que ir a la zona de escudos y desconectarlos como fuese.

Estuvo preguntando a otros técnicos cómo llegar, ya que ella y su acompañante eran nuevos.

Obviamente la tecnología de los escudos no resultó tarea fácil de desentrañar, además de estar rodeados de más trabajadores.

Rey era buena con la tecnología, pero aquello la superó. Tuvo que hacer uso de la Fuerza para desactivar algunos.

Los presentes se quedaron asombrados y comenzaron a revisar los que habían fallado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Poe al ver la preocupación en su rostro.

—No es suficiente. Vamos a tener que llamar la atención.

—No…

—Lo siento.

Puso las manos sobre el suelo y se concentró fuertemente.

En los recovecos de su memoria, vio los textos antiguos, aquellos que Luke tildó de inútiles, para despistarla.

La Fuerza estaba en todos los elementos; en el agua, el fuego, el aire y la tierra. En cada planeta, cada material, cada lugar. En toda la Galaxia.

Comenzó a absorber la Fuerza de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

—¡Vete, Poe! —le chilló sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

Este, que sintió un leve mareo, echó a correr.

La escuchó emitir un grito de esfuerzo muy potente y la onda expansiva lo lanzó contra una pared, como a todos los demás, que quedaron aturdidos.

Dameron no escuchó nada al principio, solo le pitaron y dolieron los oídos.

Rey, tras absorber toda la Fuerza que pudo, la expulsó como si se tratara de una bomba.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por toda la StarKiller al haberse caído el sistema de escudos en gran parte de la Súper Arma.

La Jedi confió en que aquello fuera suficiente para Lando, porque no podía más.

Sintió que Poe la levantaba y le gritaba algo.

Luego la condujo fuera con toda la rapidez posible, cogiendo además su lanza láser.

Las fuerzas armadas no tardarían en aparecer en el sistema de escudos, debían salir de allí de inmediato.

Se escondieron al escuchar los pasos de las tropas de asalto.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso?

—Con voluntad… No lo sé —se sinceró Rey—. Puse en práctica una enseñanza Jedi que leí…

—Luke estaría orgulloso de ti.

—Algo dentro de mí potencia la Fuerza —confesó.

Rey, de pronto, abrió la boca y emitió un gemido de dolor. Se agarró del bajo vientre y dobló sobre sí misma.

—¡Rey!

El dolor fue pasando poco a poco, pero se agarró con fuerza a Poe para poder soportarlo.

—Debe de haber sido el esfuerzo. Tranquila, respira… —intentó consolarla.

Pero Rey se quedó mirando al frente con la cara desencajada.

Delante de ella, también de rodillas, estaba Ben. Varias heridas abiertas le sangraban y respiraba con agitación.

Poe no pudo verlo, pues era una conexión de la Fuerza, así que no entendió qué le sucedía a la joven.

—¡Ben!

—Rey, ¡necesitamos tu ayuda!

—¡Dónde estáis! —bramó ella.

Pero él desapareció sin más tras girar el cuerpo para defenderse con su espada láser, de algo o alguien. —¿Rey? ¿Qué has visto? —Poe estaba desconcertado.

—Ben y Shyla están en peligro.


	31. Chapter 31

La última esperanza

Capítulo 31

El Zabrak caminó en dirección a los dos caballeros, que encendieron sus espadas sin dilación y se pusieron en posición de defensa, ante la atenta mirada de Hux y los Pretorianos.

—El famoso Kylo Ren —dijo Feral Opress—. Hux me habló de ti, así como toda la Galaxia lo hace.

—Pues yo no sabía de tu existencia —confesó Ben.

—Por supuesto. Nuestro maestro así lo quiso siempre. Pero fuiste su debilidad; confió en que te tenía amaestrado. Al final siempre acaba pasando; el alumno mata al maestro y usurpa su lugar. Y yo voy a vengarme.

—¿Vengarte por su muerte?

—Vengarme porque me quitaste ese honor y placer. Y vengarme porque otro Ben mató a Darth Maul.

—¿Qué tienes que ver con él aparte de ser Zabraks? —indagó Kylo, intentando retrasar el momento de la lucha todo lo posible.

—Era el hermano de mi abuelo. Nosotros también heredamos la fuerza, como vosotros los Skywalker.

Si así era, Feral sería un durísimo oponente. Feral no solo resultaba corpulento y de amenazador aspecto, también la Fuerza era intensa en él. Para colmo, el arma que llevaba no era común y Ben ignoraba cómo pensaba utilizarla.

Movió esta en dirección a ellos, con una sonrisa en la boca, mirándolos con sus amarillentas pupilas.

—Shyla, mantente al margen.

—Pero…

—¡Hazlo!

Ella vio una chispa del antiguo Kylo Ren en sus ojos.

—Te necesito viva, no herida o muerta. Cúbreme las espaldas, no me fío de Hux.

La joven se apartó unos pasos, lejos del radio de los dos oponentes, pero no apagó el láser y se mantuvo en posición de defensa.

El láser de Ben comenzó a cambiar de nuevo, de azul oscuro a rojo intenso.

El Líder Supremo ya se había dado cuenta del detalle. Sabía que no podía fiarse de Kylo Ren. Por algo estaban allí aquellos dos desertores, y debía ser cosa de la Resistencia.

Cuando el Zabrak se puso en contacto con él, no supo si asustarse o pensar en los posibles beneficios. Este le aseguró que solo clamaba venganza, no le interesaba ser Líder Supremo como su maestro, Snoke. Y cuando acabara con lo que quedaba de los Caballeros de Ren, y la Jedi, instauraría de nuevo a los Sith para ayudarlo a dominar la Galaxia. Feral también contaba con sus propios sensibles al Lado Oscuro.

Mientras Hux pensaba en ello y observaba, Feral y Kylo se miraron con intensidad. Si su maestro era realmente el mismo, ambos poseerían técnicas de combate parecidas. Empero le era imposible saber a Ben hasta que punto estaba entrenado Feral y desde cuándo.

El Zabrak emitió una sonrisa y movió con soltura su lanza, de un lado a otro. De pronto, en medio de la hoja dividida, apareció una especie de láser rojo que sobresalió medio metro.

—Este armara se la dieron las Hermanas de la noche a mi abuelo Savage, es una lanza encantada. Yo la he modificado añadiendo un cristal Kyber —informó a Kylo —. Es doblemente poderosa.

Ben asió con fuerza su espada y alzó la mano. El control de la Fuerza era su punto fuerte y, ante el desequilibrio entre armas, debía centrarse en ello y en la potencia física, más que en la destreza con su láser.

Comenzó a proyectar la Fuerza hacia el Zabrak, que sintió la oleada y se resistió con la suya propia. Pese a ello, fue como si un vendaval se lo quisiera llevar por delante y bramó al resbalar hacia atrás.

Ben continuó proyectando su poder hacia el corpulento dathomiriano, mientras caminaba hacia él apuntándole con su ardiente espada.

Lo atacó aprovechando el desconcierto inicial de su oponente, que no se esperaba tanta Fuerza por parte de Kylo.

Feral detuvo la estocada con su temible lanza. Salieron chispas al tocarse los láseres y al volver a chocar una vez tras otra.

A Ben le estaba costando llegar físicamente al Zabrak, por lo enrome de la lanza. Para colmo, el material del que estaba hecha, y el estar encantada, la dotaba de una dureza que ni un láser proyectado por el Kyber podía dañarla.

Shyla observó la lucha sin cuartel, con el corazón latiéndole sin control. Ben poseía un dominio de la Fuerza extraordinario e innato. Se notaba que era un Skywalker. En cualquier caso, el Zabrak no se quedó atrás en cualidades. Si realmente era pariente de Darth Maul, debía ser temido. Snoke tampoco hubiera elegido a cualquiera sensible a la Fuerza, sino a uno de los mejores.

Durante un instante, la caballero observó a Hux sentado en un trono que le venía grande y sopesó las posibilidades de luchar contar tantos Pretorianos. Lo descartó y volvió a clavar la mirada en Ben y Feral Opress.

Este último hirió levemente al joven caballero en el brazo, que se echó hacia atrás y rodó hacia un lado cuando la enrome lanza, que a veces parecía un hacha, fue impulsada con fuerza para desmembrarlo. El suelo se resquebrajó ante tal impacto.

Ben tuvo que recular con manos y pies, hacia atrás. Otro hachazo impactó contra la espada láser. Asió el mango con ambas manos por la intensa potencia física de Opress y volver a usar la Fuerza.

El hombre olió a quemado; su ropa estaba tan cerca de los láseres que se estaba prendiendo.

Cerró un momento los ojos, para concentrarse. Dejó de sujetar su arma con la mano izquierda y agarró la cortante hoja de la lanza, sintiendo que el guante se cortaba y también algo de la carne de su palma. Pese al dolor, la asió y dejó pasar su Fuerza a través de la mano.

Abrió los ojos y apretó los dientes.

Unos rayos salieron de sus dedos, pasando a través de la lanza como hilo conductor, y lanzando a Feral a varios metros de distancia. El arma de este cayó lejos.

Este no se esperó que Kylo Ren fuera capaz de hacer aquello, y el propio Ben lo dudó también al principio. Pero si no ponía en práctica su Fuerza entonces, no viviría para contarlo a su futura descendencia.

Pero un pinchazo en la zona lumbar, donde le faltaba un riñón, le hizo quedarse de rodillas, casi inmóvil. Respiró con dificultad, dolorido. La mano la tenía ensangrentada y quemada. Cortes por varias zonas de su cuerpo supuraban o estaban ya cauterizados.

Feral Opress se levantó tras el aturdimiento y usó la fuerza para atraer hacia sí su lanza apagada.

Ben miró a su compañera de combate y Shyla corrió para ponerse delante de él, no sin miedo.

—Aguanta un poco, Shyla, hasta que me recupere… —gimió al sentir otro pinchazo.

De pronto, los tres sensibles a la Fuerza sintieron que esta pasaba de abajo arriba y les absorbía parte de la suya, confusos ante aquella alteración tan poderosa.

Todo tembló alrededor de los presentes y las alarmas sonaron como locas.

Hux se levantó, sobresaltado. Aquella prevención se escuchaba cuando algo grave se daba en la StarKiller.

—"Alteración de los escudos" —se escuchó decir por los altavoces.

—Shyla, voy a pedir ayuda. Aguanta —repitió Ben al ver que Feral no perdía más tiempo y e iba hacia ellos.

La mujer cogió su sable láser con ambas manos y corrió hacia él sin pensar demasiado.

Mientras ambos lucharon, Ben se concentró en Rey.

Como de costumbre, no vio su entorno, pero sí a ella, que también estaba de cuclillas y doblada sobre sí misma, sudando.

—¡Ben! —le gritó su mujer.

—Rey, ¡necesitamos tu ayuda!

—¡Dónde estáis! —bramó ella.

Una estocada por su lado izquierdo le hizo girarse y pararla con la espada, por lo que la conexión se cortó sin poder decirle nada más a Rey.

Se levantó rápidamente y detuvo otro ataque demoledor que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Shyla, herida, lo ayudó a quitarse de encima al Zabrak como buenamente pudo.

Mientras los dos caballeros combatían contra su fiero oponente, Hux corrió hacia la sala de mandos de la StarKiller, en un piso superior.

—¡Qué pasa! —se comunicó con los suboficiales para conocer el estado de la protección, mientras subía en uno de los rápidos ascensores.

—"La parte este de la SatrKiller está desprotegida, Líder supremo. Algo ha hecho fallar los escudos de ese sector. Están totalmente inservibles".

—¡Cómo es eso posible!

—"Creemos que la Resistencia se ha infiltrado".

El pelirrojo gritó de rabia contenida.

Poe Dameron ayudó a caminar a Rey, que seguía dolorida en el bajo vientre, mientras todos iban en la misma dirección.

Por megafonía ya se había informado de qué sectores debían ser evacuados. La zona de escudos justo era una de ellas, donde se originó el problema.

Unos soldados los detuvieron.

—¿Está bien la mujer? —preguntó uno.

—Mi esposa ha resultado herida con el temblor. Estamos esperando un hijo… —inventó Poe.

—Espera —dijo uno de ellos—. Me son familiares.

El rostro de todos los miembros de la Resistencia conocidos pululaba en cada rincón de la Galaxia gracias a la Primera Orden. Y tanto Rey, como Dameron, eran de los más buscados.

—¡Quietos! —los apuntaron con sus bláster.

Rey movió la mano e hizo que salieran volando. Lo siguientes fueron los propios soldados, que acabaron inconscientes.

—Quién quiere un arma, teniendo un Jedi —bromeó Poe mientras les robaba sus bláster.

La joven cogió su lanza láser para poder defenderse en condiciones. No pasarían desapercibidos mucho más tiempo. Aquella fue una buena prueba.

—Poe, has dicho una cosa que es cierta.

—Durante un tiempo pensé en que podrías haberlo sido, pero Finn me lo quitó de la cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De ser mi esposa.

—No digas tonterías.

—Muchas gracias —se quejó él, mientras corrían hacia un ascensor lleno de técnicos.

—Me refiero a… lo otro que has dicho.

Poe pareció no entender, hasta que se quedó lívido.

—¿Estás bien? —Tuvo el instinto de tocar su vientre.

—No lo sé… —Rey pareció echarse a llorar.

—Tranquila —dijo, pasándole el brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo.

—Serás un buen esposo.

—Todas me dan calabazas o se me mueren —dijo refiriéndose a ella y a Holdo.

—Aún te queda una oportunidad con Shyla.

A Dameron no le dio tiempo de rechistar, pues se abrió el ascensor y todos salieron.

Los soldados de asalto fueron guiándolos hacia otras áreas.

Fue cuestión de tiempo que los volvieran a reconocer.

Rey encendió su lanza doble para protegerlos a ambos, y el piloto apuntó con los bláster.

—No os resistáis —dijo un soldado.

Una primera explosión, en alguna parte de la StarKiller, hizo que todo se moviera como un terremoto. Esta fue seguida por más explosiones, unas detrás de otras, sin parar.

Aprovecharon para correr y esconderse, a trompicones.

La Resistencia atacó la StarKiller al fin.

—Rey, ahora yo debo irme al puente de mano. Tengo que pilotar esta cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Esa era mi parte del plan que ideamos Lando y yo. No os lo quisimos contar por si os capturaban.

Rey asintió.

—Ve a buscarlos. Que no se me muera Shyla.

—Gracias —abrazó a Poe con lágrimas en los ojos—. Por si no volvemos a vernos.

—Vuelve, o BB8 no me lo perdonará jamás.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Después de aquello, se separaron y cada uno siguió su destino.


	32. Capítulo 32

La última esperanza

Capítulo 32

Toda la flota de la Resistencia, capitaneada por Lando, apareció de golpe en el sector Arkanis, cerca de la StarKiller.

En el Celler, al ver el panorama que se les presentaba, no esperaron a consultar a Hux y, de inmediato, atacaron. Los cazas Tie salieron del acorazado, siendo contrarrestados por los Ala—X.

Una nueva batalla espacial había dado comienzo.

Dentro de la StarKiller, Finn se unió a los batallones de soldados imperiales, pasando desapercibido. La misión que Lando le encomendó, solo a él, fue acabar con Hux y dejar sin Líder Supremo a la Primera Orden, para así crear más confusión.

Tiempo atrás quiso huir, en todas las ocasiones que se le presentaron, e intentó redimirse en Crait. Rose no se lo permitió, por fortuna. Puede que aquel fuese su momento de devolver a la Resistencia la confianza depositada en él.

—Perdóname, Rose… —musitó para sí al recordar su último encuentro, donde le prometió volver.

Anduvo por los diversos pasillos, mezclándose con los distintos soldados, hasta llegar a la sala del alto mando. Allí esperó pacientemente a que apareciera Hux.

Poe Dameron se dirigió a la sala de control de la StarKiller. Debía hacerse "pilotar" aquella maldita cosa horrible. Sustraerla de las manos de la Primera Orden. Él solo.

Le encantaba. Y para sentir eso había que estar muy loco. Como él.

Por Organa, por Holdo y por todos los compañeros caídos en combate.

Rey recorrió un largo camino en busca de Ben. Solo podía cruzar los dedos y que él se le apareciera de nuevo para decirle dónde estaba.

Se detuvo y respiró hondo. Sintió pinchazos en el interior de su cuerpo y una humedad entre las piernas. La tocó y era sangre.

Tragó saliva, con angustia.

—No, esto no…

Apareció Ben de nuevo frente a ella.

—¡Ben!

—Estamos en la sala del trono.

Este pareció agotado, con mala cara.

—Shyla no puede más, te necesitamos.

Rey se tragó aquella congoja y tocó la mano ensangrentada de su esposo, insuflándole valor.

—¡Ya voy!

Se levantó y olvidó todo lo demás; los dolores, la posible pérdida del embrión, el miedo.

Se escondió en todo tipo de rincones para no ser vista por las tropas y otros oficiales, hasta llegar al ascensor principal, que conectaba la sala de mando con la del trono, por lo que vio en distintos planos de evacuación.

Por más que intentó entrar en él no pudo, pues estaba bloqueado.

Puso una mano en las compuertas y se concentró seriamente. La Fuerza tiró de la cabina hasta donde ella esperaba. Rey gritó por el esfuerzo, dándolo todo.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró, justo a tiempo, pues soldados de asalto comenzaron a dispararle. Sus láseres rebotaron contra el metal al cerrarse el elevador.

Rey se apoyó en una pared lateral y recordó a Ben y a ella en una situación similar.

En aquellos momentos no se dio tanta cuenta, pero fue un instante muy íntimo. Ellos solos en la cabina, hablando, mirándose a los ojos y a los labios, aunque el otro no se diera cuenta. Podían haberse besado entonces.

Más que nunca sintió que lo amaba, y que lucharía por su relación; juntos y vivos.

Las compuertas se abrieron y se encontró con un panorama desolador.

El cuerpo de Shyla estaba tendido en el suelo, inmóvil. Ben resistía los embistes de un Zabrak de enromes dimensiones, con una espectacular arma.

—¡Ben! —le chilló.

Él la miró un instante y siguió concentrado en repeler los ataques.

Rey corrió hacia allí y usó la Fuerza para empujar arrebatarle la lanza a su nuevo enemigo. No pudo quitársela del todo, pero aquello le hizo recular y girarse hacia ella.

—¡La Jedi! —gritó Feral Opress.

—¡Quién eres!

—El otro aprendiz de Snoke.

Rey sintió que la Fuerza era muy poderosa en él, y muy oscura también. Más de lo que fue en Kylo Ren.

Encendió su lanza doble y el Zabrak pareció encantado.

—Aprecio el detalle de tu lanza… Darth Maul llevaba una. ¡Y eso es un honor!

Ben descansó unos segundos aprovechando la aparición de Rey. Gateó hasta Shyla para tomarle el pulso; estaba viva. Solo se mantuvo inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza al caer al suelo tras repeler un ataque de Feral. La arrastró hasta el trono mientras la lucha entre Rey y Opress dio comienzo.

Todos y cada uno de los golpes del Zabrak fueron repelidos por Rey con destreza. Ya no era aquella Jedi, apenas una aprendiz, que daba palos de ciego con la espada láser.

Ben corrió en pos de su mujer, para ayudarla.

Feral Opress se vio rodeado de pronto, pero era un digno sucesor de Snoke y no sintió ningún tipo de miedo.

El hombre le asió por uno de sus poderosos brazos, haciendo palanca y fuerza. Rey, por su parte, usó la Fuerza para congelar su lanza. Pero Opress también utilizó la suya y la contrarrestó.

De un cabezazo se quitó a Ben de en medio, que cayó al suelo con la frente sangrando, aturdido.

Rey, al verlo, sintió rabia y su lanza comenzó a cambiar de color hasta volverse casi roja del todo.

—¡El Lado Oscuro te llama, Jedi! —gritó su oponente—. ¡Juntos podemos ser poderosos!

Ella, ignorándolo, se abalanzó sobre él, que la empujó con fuerza tirándola sobre el piso.

Ben le hirió en una de las piernas con la espada láser. El hombre vio la lanza del Zabrak sobre él, pero pudo apartarse a tiempo, girar sobre sí mismo y darle otra estocada en el costado.

Tanto Rey como Ben se alejaron de su enemigo.

Él estiró la mano en dirección al suelo y se concentró de nuevo, lanzando rayos que mandaron al Zabrak a varios metros.

Cayó exhausto, de rodillas. Su mano se quemó más aún y ya no la pudo mover, entumecida como estaba.

Rey fue directa hacia Feral, que se puso rápidamente en pie, bloqueando su ataque con tal fuerza que la lanza doble se le fue de las manos y quedó indefensa.

Ben, desesperado al ver aquello, y cómo Rey tenía que esquivar los ataques, echó a correr.

—¡Rey! —le lanzó su espada láser, igual que ella hizo en el pasado. Esta la cogió al vuelo y la encendió, repeliendo al Zabrak.

El láser fue mucho más inestable en manos de la Jedi, y más rojo.

Rey sentía odio intenso hacia aquel aprendiz de Snoke, como si fuese una extensión de él. Le dolió la cabeza al recordar, vívidamente, las terribles sensaciones que sintió cuando el alienígena le sonsacó dónde estaba Luke.

Ben asió con la mano derecha la lanza de Rey, encendiéndola. Aquella lanza, aunque fuese de ella, en el fondo le pertenecía. Al menos el cristal Kyber de su interior.

Caminó hacia Feral Opress con el arma en la mano, y la otra cerrada sobre su pecho, inutilizada.

Lo atacó también, junto a Rey, hasta conseguir acorralarlo contra el trono.

El Zabrak hizo barridos con su lanza, para alejarlos.

—Rey —le dijo a esta—, el Lado Oscuro es poderoso en ti ahora mismo. Únete a mí.

—¡Cállate! —bramó Ben—. ¡Ella es una Jedi!

—Oh, no, ya no lo es… Mírala bien.

El hombre la miró de reojo y vio un cambio radical en sus ojos; eran amarillentos. Aquello le heló la sangre.

—¡No, Rey! ¡No le escuches! —rogó, desesperado.

Ella le miró como si no lo reconociera.

—Él es el enemigo ahora, Rey. Nuestro adverso.

La joven caminó lentamente hacia Ben, con su inestable espada dirigida hacia él, dando la espalda a Feral Opress, que la manipuló a su antojo.

—No le escuches, Rey.

—Restauraremos la orden Sith y serás la reina —continuó insistiendo.

Rey atacó a Ben, que se defendió como pudo con la lanza láser y una sola mano. Repelió cada ataque sin devolverlos.

Rey estaba fuera de sí, descontrolada.

Ben recordó la imagen de la cueva. Aquel fue el futuro que vio. Ambos luchando en lados opuestos de la Fuerza.

—¡Rey! ¡Recuerda que te amo! —le gritó—. ¡Y a nuestro hijo! ¡Más que a nada!

Ella dudó, como aturdida.

Ben aprovechó para correr hacia ella y sujetarle el brazo, retorciéndoselo con todo el dolor de su corazón, para que soltara la espada.

Rey gritó por el daño y la soltó.

Feral Opress se abalanzó sobre ambos, aprovechando la confusión. Ben protegió el cuerpo de su mujer con el suyo propio, recibiendo un corte en la espalda.

Cayó sobre Rey, muerto de dolor, pero la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

El Zabrak fue a darle la estocada final a Ben. Sin embargo, Rey levantó los brazos en su dirección y proyectó la Fuerza y el odio más profundo en dirección a Feral.

Este vio cómo la lanza de las Hermanas de la noche se precipitaba hacia su cabeza, y no le dio tiempo a apartarse, clavándosele en medio de la frente.

Dio unos pasos y cayó muerto de lado.

Rey respiró pesadamente, con el cuerpo de Ben sobre ella. Bajó los brazos hasta rodear con estos al hombre.

Lo ojos amarillos se fueron diluyendo hasta tornarse de su color castaño habitual. Luego se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Ben! —gritó—. ¡Bennn! —rugió.

—Chatarrera… —susurró este, débilmente.

—No te mueras… —rogó ella—. O no podré volver del Lado Oscuro otra vez…

—Te prometo que eso no pasará, amor mío.

La miró antes de besar sus labios.

Se levantaron con dificultad.

—Tu mano —observó, compungida.

—Viene de familia perderla —bromeó.

Rey se giró hacia Feral Opress, que yacía muerto. Se levantó para cerciorarse, pero no cupo duda alguna de que así era,

—El poder de Snoke se ha apagado por fin —concluyó Ben.

—Sí…

—¡Shyla! —recordó él.

Al girarse no vio su cuerpo inánime sobre el suelo.

—Se ha ido en algún momento.

—No se lo reprocho.

Ben se fijó en la sangre que llevaba Rey en la zona de los pantalones.

—¡Estás herida!

Ella vio las manchas y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Cayó de rodillas, agotada.

—No lo estoy… Es otra cosa. Y lo siento tanto…

—¿Qué es? —La abrazó contra su cuerpo. El de ella estaba convulso.

—Lo siento…

—Chatarrera…

—Lo he perdido, lo sé…

Ben abrió los labios al comprender a qué se refería.

—La Fuerza Oscura lo ha consumido, a nuestro hijo… Es todo culpa mía.

—¡No! ¡No lo es!

—Ódiame…

—Jamás te he odiado. Hasta que llegaste estaba solo, ambos lo estábamos. Pero nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Ben sintió un inmenso dolor al haber perdido algo tan sumamente importante, pero en aquellos instantes, Rey era muchísimo más significativa. Nada se podía hacer ante lo que carecía de remedio.

—No puedo más… —confesó, derrengada.

Ben la levantó en brazos, pese al dolor de la mano y la espalda.

Tenía que sacarla de allí como fuese.


	33. Chapter 33

La última esperanza

Capítulo 33

Mientras en el espacio se daba una épica batalla entre la Primera Orden y la renovada Resistencia, en la StarKiller Shyla se dirigió al puente de mando, donde estaba segura de que estaría Hux.

Tras recobrar el conocimiento, y ver a Rey, se sintió de algún modo libre para dejar a Ben en sus manos. Nadie mejor que ella para luchar por él.

Ella tenía otro cometido, un tema personal que cumplir; matar a ese maldito bastardo pelirrojo.

Por ello se deslizó por los pasillos tras subir en elevador hasta la planta correspondiente.

Escuchó mucho ruido de blásteres disparándose a su espalda, por lo que reculó por si se trataba de algún miembro de la Resistencia en apuros, aunque le hubiera importado más bien poco de no haber sido Poe Dameron que, muy apurado, se defendió él solo de una docena de soldados de asalto.

Pese al apuro de Poe, Shyla se dio la vuelta para cumplir su venganza personal. Sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron y tuvo que volver hacia la trifulca.

—Maldita sea —siseó.

Sin mayor dilación, usó la Fuerza para apartar a unos cuantos soldados que, confundidos, la dispararon a ella también. Shyla usó su espada láser para detener los disparos. Se quitó a unos cuantos de encima, pese a estar malherida, y Poe la ayudó hasta que entre ambos se los quitaron de encima.

—¡Shyri! —exclamó, esperanzado.

—Te dije mi nombre, no te di permiso para usarlo —le cortó con su habitual frialdad.

—¡Usted perdone, señorita Ren!

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mi misión es tomar el mando de la StarKiller.

—Tú estás muy loco si pretendes hacerlo solo. ¡Vamos los dos!

Poe observó las manchas de sangre que salpicaban el pasillo. Shyla perdía sangre y cojeaba.

—¡Shyri! —La cogió del brazo.

—¡Que no me llames así! —Pero la mirada preocupada y sincera de Poe ablandó un momento su dureza.

—Estás sangrando mucho.

—¿Qué?

Las ropas oscuras taparon la herida. Ella fue consciente entonces del dolor que la adrenalina había ocultado. Le punzó la pierna derecha.

—Tienes un corte sin cauterizar…

Debió de haber sido con la parte de la lanza que no era láser.

Poe le arrancó un trozo de la capa para poder hacer un torniquete y taponar la herida. La joven se apoyó en él y apretó los dientes al sentir el intenso malestar.

—¿Puedes andar? ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

—Puedo sola.

Caminaron cautelosamente hasta llegar a la zona de mando. Pero se encontraron con un problema muy grave; los Pretorianos eran los guardianes de las puertas de acceso al puente.

—¡Maldita sea! —bufó Shyla—. ¿Y de esta pensabas salir?

Poe palideció, negando con la cabeza.

—Tú espera aquí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —De nuevo la asió del brazo para retenerla.

—¿A ti qué te parece?

—¿Estás loca?

—¿Eso me lo preguntas tú? Voy a por la sabandija de Hux. Y de paso tú te aprovechas y tomas el mando.

—Son muchos, y luego dentro habrá más.

—Soy Caballero de Ren, la mejor aprendiz de Kylo. Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo.

—Shyri… —Poe la asió por la nuca y le dio un apasionado beso.

Ella lo apartó y le dio un golpetazo en la cara. Se levantó, sonrojada, y se fue directa a por los Pretorianos.

—¡Cúbreme las espaldas, imbécil! —le chilló a Dameron.

Este, que sabía que iba a recibir por su atrevimiento, se levantó y apuntó con su bláster a los guardias, por si era necesario disparar.

Finn se había adentrado en la Sala de mando, de incognito. Allí se encontró con Hux, que daba órdenes constantes a sus subalternos.

—¡Cuáles son los daños! —le escuchó preguntar.

—La Resistencia está bombardeando la zona de la StarKiller que perdió los escudos. Prevemos que su pretensión es destruirla, Líder supremo.

—Preparad el cañón, que apunte al Crucero Estelar principal.

Finn se puso nervioso, pues allí estaban Rose y Lando, aparte de toda la Resistencia.

Una StarKiller tenía capacidad para hacer desaparecer planetas y sistemas. Reduciría el crucero a polvo estelar en menos de un segundo. Algo debía hacer.

De pronto, las compuertas se abrieron y entró Shyla Ren con Poe detrás de ella.

—¡Hux! —bramó a pleno pulmón—. ¡Estás muerto!

A sus espaldas, la guardia Pretoriana estaba liquidada. El resto, y mayoría, de los Pretorianos cerraron filas ante su Líder Supremo.

Shyla no se amilanó. Su odio por Hux era tan intenso, que el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza se alimentaba de él y le daba poder.

Todos los presentes armados apuntaron con sus bláster a la mujer.

Esta sabía que sería casi imposible matar a Hux, y que probablemente pereciera en el intento, pero le dio igual.

—Poe, ponte a cubierto —siseó.

El piloto lo hizo, no sin dejar de apuntar también con su arma.

Finn no se movió, pero sopesó las posibilidades siendo tres, contra muchos mandos, seis Pretorianos rojos y varios soldados de asalto.

—¡Cargad el arma!

—Está al 40%, Líder supremo —fue informado.

Hux, detrás de su escolta, observó a Shyla y a Poe Dameron.

—¡Matadlos! —ordenó.

En otro lado de la StarKiller, Ben llevó a Rey a sus espaldas. Esta continuó medio ida, sin apenas fuerzas.

El dolor por la pérdida del embrión lo estaba pudriendo por dentro, las lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas. Sintió ira, pero no le llevó hacia el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, sino al revés. Aquella ira la alimentaba el Lado Luminoso, aunque pareciera mentira, en contra de su némesis. El Lado Oscuro mató a su futura descendencia, nutriéndose de ella y de Rey.

Tuvo que robar un Tie de combate, de tantos que seguían partiendo de la StarKiller a espacio abierto. Llamó la atención de varios pilotos y controladores, pero los empujó con la Fuerza sin mediar palabra.

Acomodó a Rey detrás y le puso el respirador de oxígeno, por si acaso. Él se colocó en el lugar del piloto y cerró la cabina. Salió en dirección al Celler, donde estaba su Tie Silencer. Era la única forma de acercarse al Crucero de Lando sin que todos los Ala-X se le echaran encima, cosa que ya estaba sucediendo en aquellos instantes.

Su pericia como piloto le hizo esquivar todos los disparos. A su vez también descargó sobre otros Tie para ayudar a la Resistencia.

Observó la StarKiller de lejos, mientras se encaminó hacia el Celler, y su cañón comenzó a brillar, enfocado hacia las naves de la Resistencia, que a su vez bombardeaban el nuevo satélite y el Acorazado.

Ben sintió miedo y dolor, pero más no pudo hacer. Debía salvar a Rey como fuese.


	34. Chapter 34

La última esperanza

Capítulo 34

La caballero de Ren usó toda su Fuerza para repeler los múltiples ataques. Poe, que ya había alucinado con su alta capacidad de lucha, la ayudó disparando desde detrás de las puertas siempre que le era posible.

Finn sabía que Shyla no podría sola contra todos, de hecho tres Pretorianos consiguieron bloquear sus ataques y perdió la espada láser.

No pudo pensar mucho, solo acercarse a Hux por detrás y agarrarlo por el cuello, apretándoselo con el antebrazo, apuntándole además con su arma, a la cabeza.

—¡Parad! —gritó Hux, inclinado hacia atrás, pues era más alto que Finn.

Lo Pretorianos se detuvieron, pero no soltaron a Shyla.

—Soltadla, o lo mato ahora mismo —amenazó.

—¿Eres FN—2187, verdad? El traidor… —preguntó el Líder Supremo.

—Me llamo Finn —dijo, y apretó más el cañón del bláster contra su sien.

—Arma cargada al 60%... —gimió el encargado de ponerla en marcha.

—¡Para eso! —ordenó Finn.

—No se puede, está hecho así adrede. Para que nadie pueda manipular los mandos. Snoke lo planeó todo de este modo —informó Hux, con una sonrisa ladina en los labios.

El exsoldado de asalto pensó entonces en una solución.

—Cambia el objetivo, eso sé perfectamente que se puede hacer.

Hux se quedó helado ante aquello.

—80%...

—Hazlo o te mato.

—Eres un cobarde, un traidor a la Primera Orden incapaz de matar a nadie. ¿Realmente te crees capaz de matarme a mí?

Finn puso el bláster en su brazo y disparó.

Hux gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo. Finn lo asió del cabello pelirrojo y volvió a ponerle el arma en la cabeza, mientras el Líder Supremo apretaba los dientes por los daños en su brazo.

—90%...

—Quiero que apunte al Celler, ¡ya!

—Hazlo… —gimió Hux.

El operador del cañón tocó diversos botones en la pantalla táctil y el arma comenzó a variar su dirección de disparo, dirigiéndose a las coordenadas donde estaba el acorazado.

—95%...

La StarKiller tembló al albergar tanta potencia.

Todos observaron la escena a través de la cristalera.

El acorazado, batiéndose contra el crucero, no se esperaba su incipiente destino.

—97%

En el Celler, sin saber lo que estaba a punto de acontecer, Ben aterrizó y bajó a Rey en brazos. Corrió con ella hasta llegar a su Tie Silencer.

Todos estaban entrando en pánico y no comprendió la razón. De todos modos, acomodó a su mujer en el regazo y volvió a pilota su querida nave.

Al salir al espacio abierto, entendió de inmediato todo.

Una cegadora luz emergió de la StarKiller. Ben tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no quedar ciego, y usar la Fuerza para no estrellarse contra cualquier otra nave.

Fue hacia el crucero de Lando, per una honda expansiva empujó la nave. Dieron tantas vueltas que tuvo que soltar los mandos y sujetar a Rey con todas sus fuerzas. Esta lo abrazó a su vez, para no salir despedida contra las paredes del Tie.

En cuanto le fue posible, Ben asió los mandos y enderezó la nave de nuevo.

A sus espaldas ya no quedaban más que restos del Celler, que probablemente caerían sobre Arkanis.

Supo entonces que la Resistencia había tomado la StarKiller y ganado una batalla importantísima a la Primera Orden.

Entró en el hangar del Crucero y bajó a Rey.

Lando corrió hacia ellos y lo ayudó con la joven.

—Aunque han conseguido acabar con el Celler, tenemos que ocupar del todo la StarKiller y sacarlos de allí. Los cazas siguen en batalla, por lo que no es seguro que la tengan del todo controlada.

Ben besó a su mujer en la frente.

—Rey, he de ayudarlos.

—Ten cuidado —susurró ella, acurrucándose en el pecho de Lando.

El hombre se volvió a subir en su Tie Silencer, pero este falló debido a la onda expansiva y sus consecuencias.

—¡No! Necesito otra nave.

Chewbacca, allí presente, le habló.

Ben lo miró con los labios apretados, luego dirigió su vista al Halcón Milenario y tragó saliva.

En la StarKiller, todos se habían quedado en silencio tras escuchar: "Cargada al 99%".

Fue todo tan rápido, que la luz los cegó. El Celler pasó a ser polvo de estrellas en cuestión de nanosegundos. Fue tal la potencia del arma, que toda la StarKiller tembló.

Finn cayó de lado, soltando a Hux, que aprovechó para arrastrarse fuera de su alcance.

Poe no vio nada, cegado como estaba, así que tuvo que quedarse en el sitio. Y Shyla, con el uso de la Fuerza, se deshizo del agarre de la guardia Pretoriana, buscando a la sabandija pelirroja.

Todo resultó ser un caos. Muchos de los presentes escaparon dejando su puesto. La Guardia Pretoriana volvió a atacar a Shyla, mientras Finn buscaba al escurridizo Hux. Tuvo que dejar de hacerlo cuando otros soldados de asalto le dispararon.

Armitage se arrastró hasta los mandos y movió el cañón hacia la Resistencia, activando de nuevo el arma, que comenzó su cuenta atrás sin que nadie más se enterara.

Cayó de lado, dolorido por el disparo del traidor. Pero comenzó a reírse por su maestría.

Shyla lo asió, de pronto, por la chaqueta, y le dio un puñetazo que lo dejó medio inconsciente.

Fue todo lo que pudo hacer. Ya no fue capaz de más físicamente, ni a través de la Fuerza.

Los Pretorianos yacían en el suelo, fuera de combate.

Poe la ayudó a levantarse, pues se le abrió la herida de la pierna y se estaba poniendo más pálida a cada instante por la pérdida de sangre.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Finn, ya sin casco, se les unió.

—¡Esperad!

Se acercó a Hux, que estaba aturdido en el suelo, y lo apuntó con el bláster.

—Lando me encomendó una misión, y tengo que cumplirla.

—¡Finn, no es el momento! Shyla se está desangrando.

Este no hizo caso. Pero algo llamó la atención en la pantalla de los controles.

"60%"

Volvió a mirar a Hux.

—¡Qué has hecho!

El Líder se echó a reír, con el labio partido.

—Estáis condenados, todos.

—¡Cómo se cambia esto! —Finn lo agarró de la chaqueta negra y le apuntó de nuevo, entre los ojos.

—Mátame… —dijo sarcásticamente.

—¡Finn, vámonos, tenemos que avisarlos!

El joven dejó a Hux y ayudó a Poe a llevar a la caballero de Ren.

—Debemos llegar a hangar cuanto antes.

El Halcón Milenario salvó la prudencial distancia entre la nave de Lando y la StarKiller, pero no sin dificultad, pues todos los Tie lo atacaron.

Chewbacca dijo algo al piloto, y este se fijó en el cañón de la poderosa arma de la Primera Orden.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Ben, que estaba sentado, por vez primera, donde su padre lo estuvo gran parte de su vida.

—Calrissian, la StarKiller os está apuntando y empieza a brillar de nuevo.

—Recibido —dijo este.

Los Ala—X comenzaron a volverse a la nave madre. Los cruceros más pequeños se movieron para coger el hiperespacio, desapareciendo uno tras otro. Quedó solo el principal.

—¡Tenéis que iros!

—No hasta que traigáis de vuelta a quien quede vivo de la Resistencia.

Ben no dijo nada, solo hizo las maniobras pertinentes para esquivar el fuego enemigo, mientras el wookiee disparaba con pericia.

Entró derrapando en el hangar de la StarKiller, llevándose por delante un montón de naves.

Chewbacca se quejó de semejante entrada.

—¡No sé pilotar bien esta chatarra! —le contestó Ben, molesto—. Quédate aquí, voy a buscarlos.

El hombre salió del Halcón y se concentró en buscar el rastro de la Fuerza de Shyla, el cual era un latido muy débil.

La StarKiller comenzó a temblar peligrosamente, de tal forma que perdió el equilibrio.

Se levantó como pudo y siguió buscando el rastro.

Poe y Finn aparecieron llevando a Shyla por las piernas, mientras ella les pasaba los brazos por los hombros.

—¡Vamos! —Ben llevó a la mujer en volandas, y corrieron los cuatro.

—¡Tenemos que avisar a Lando de que el cañón apunta a las naves! —dijo Dameron.

—¡Lo sabe!

Se subieron todos al Halcón Milenario y la mítica nave partió.

—¡Calcula las coordenadas para el hiperespacio! —ordenó al wookiee.

—¡Lando! —habló Poe—. Estamos todos.

—Nos vemos en D'Qar —dijo Calrissian.

—¡Chewbacca! —gritó Ben a pleno pulmón, enfadado—. ¡Qué pasa que no salimos ya!

—No funcionan bien los hiper propulsores, mira en la consola —Dameron la señaló.

Un bramido del wookiee indicó que estaban casi apunto, pero les costaba cargarse.

—¡No tenemos tiempo! —chilló Finn—. ¡Mirad!

Vieron desaparecer al Crucero Estelar.

Un tremendo disparo de la StarKiller atravesó ese espacio dos segundos después, yendo directo hacia Arkanis.

Desde la StarKiller, Hux observó toda la escena:

La Resistencia comenzó a desaparecer.

—90% completado —rezó la voz robótica del ordenador de a bordo.

Los pequeños Ala—X volvieron al crucero principal de Lando.

—96% completado.

Hux los había subestimado a todos. A Kylo Ren, a la Jedi, a la Resistencia…

—99% completado.

El crucero desapareció justo antes de que el rayo saliera despedido de la StarKiller, en su dirección.

En su lugar impactó en Arkanis.

Escuchó la voz de Snoke en su cabeza, desdeñándolo, riéndose de él.

Lo siguiente fue una tremenda explosión planetaria que se llevó por delante todo lo que estaba cerca, incluida la propia StarKiller.

Y a Hux.


	35. Chapter 35

La última esperanza

Capítulo 35

Ben estaba en Jakku. El sol abrasador y la sequedad del planeta le obligaron a taparse la cabeza con su capa. El viento de poniente resecó sus labios.

Caminó por entre el gentío del Puesto de Avanzada Niima, lugar imprescindible para reponer todo tipo de tecnología y mecánica. Por ello Jakku era conocida como un cementerio de naves.

—Ir de negro no es buena idea, señor —le dijo alguien que luego se echó a reír.

Ben lo ignoró y continuó buscando.

Escuchó a una chiquilla llorar desconsoladamente mientras dos adultos, que parecieron sus padres, hablaban con otro tipo de aspecto poco agradable.

Se acercó hasta allí y escuchó con disimulo.

—La niña no vale tanto.

—¡Venga! Está sana —dijo el que pareció el padre.

—Es una enclenque, apenas me servirá. Como mucho serviría para limpieza.

La madre no dijo nada, solo sujetó a la pequeña contra su cuerpo. En ella se vio una expresión de tristeza.

—100 créditos es una barbaridad. ¡Estáis locos por pedir semejante dineral!

—50 y es suya —bajó radicalmente de precio.

—5.

—¡Eso no es regatear! —se quejó el padre.

—Está bien, 20 créditos y esa caja de alcohol que querías cambiar por ella.

—¡Hecho! —dijo con entusiasmo—. Vamos, dásela.

La niña, que llevaba tres moños en la cabeza, sollozó y se agarró a las ropas harapientas de su madre.

—¡Mamá! —chilló al ser arrancada de sus brazos.

Pero la mujer estaba apática y nada hizo.

—Deja de llorar, Rey. Venga, camina.

La empujó contra el contrabandista, que la asió de un delgado bracito.

La transacción se dio sin mayor problema y los padres de Rey se marcharon con el dinero y un cargamento de bebidas, desapareciendo.

Ben se acercó a donde estaba el hombre con la niña. Esta se asustó al verlo; alto, de negro y con una cicatriz en el rostro.

—¿Está interesado, señor? Sería una buena esclava.

—Solo es una niña.

—¡Mejor! Son más dóciles.

Ben se puso de rodillas para hablar con Rey, que no se atrevió a mirarlo. Hizo pucheros y rompió a llorar de nuevo, desconsolada.

—¿Te llamas Rey? —esta asintió—. Es un bonito nombre. ¿Cuántos añitos tienes?

—Seis.

—Sé fuerte, Rey.

—¿Mis papás volverán?

Ben sintió que se rompía por dentro.

—No lo sé —mintió. Se vio incapaz de decirle la verdad—. Pero tú has de ser fuerte siempre —le repitió mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de su carita preciosa.

—Bueno, ¿se la queda? 50 créditos y es suya.

Ben se los dio, pero no cogió a la niña. Solo le hizo una advertencia:

—Si me entero de que sufre, volveré y te mataré.

El contrabandista tragó saliva. Aquellos ojos oscuros no parecieron mentir.

Tuvo que dejar atrás a la niña, que siguió llorosa viéndole partir.

Buscó a sus padres que, no muy lejos de allí, se estaban bebiendo el cargamento de licores. El padre por puro alcoholismo y la madre de depresión.

Aprovechó que ella se apartaba, tambaleándose, y le cortó el paso.

—¿Cómo has podido vender a tu hija por alcohol? —fue a bocajarro.

Ella se le quedó mirando, confusa.

—Yo… No quería… —gimoteó.

—¿Te ha obligado él? —asintió en silencio—. Puedo volver a traerla…

—¡No! No debe estar con nosotros… Es mejor así.

—¿Por qué?

—Es especial… Él no lo sabe, pero ella es especial…

—Porque es sensible a la Fuerza… —concluyó Ben.

La mujer quedó confundida.

—¿Cómo lo sabe, señor?

—Yo también lo soy.

—Vengo de un largo linaje de Dathomir…

Ben entendió mejor todo.

El marido la llamó a gritos y la mujer volvió dando tumbos, ebria.

Ben se fue, sabiendo que, en algún momento de la noche, los asaltarían para robarles el cargamento y matarlos, dejándolos tirados en una fosa común.

Rey en realidad, tuvo suerte sin saberlo.

El día despuntó en Jakku.

Ben se despojó de la capa y la chaqueta. El calor, de buena mañana, ya era sofocante en las salinas.

Llegó a los restos de un AT—AT magullado que servía de hogar a Rey.

Entró directamente al saber que ella no estaba allí.

Observó el entorno: rústicos muebles, flores resecas del desierto, un catre sencillo con pinta de no ser muy cómodo, y otros utensilios para cocinar o comer.

En una pared, miles de muescas indicaban los días que Rey había estado esperando a sus padres.

—¡Quién eres!

La inconfundible voz de Rey, algo más aniñada, le hizo volverse.

Esta, una joven adolescente, le apuntaba con su lanza. Continuaba con sus moños recogiendo el delicado cabello.

—Ben Solo —le dijo, con el corazón a cien. Ya era preciosa.

—¡Y qué quieres! No tengo nada de valor, como puedes ver.

—Solo quiero agua.

Rey le miró de abajo arriba y dejó de apuntarle. Se sacó una redoma de la mochila y se la tendió.

Ben bebió cautelarmente, pues no deseaba dejarla sin el preciado líquido.

Se la devolvió.

—Tengo más, bebe si quieres.

—Es suficiente. Muchas gracias.

—No tienes pinta de chatarrero. El puesto Avanzada está…

—Lo sé. Me he perdido —mintió.

—Te puedo llevar allí. Tengo un deslizador… Aunque no va lo que se dice muy bien.

A pesar de no conocerlo, Rey fue amable con él sin perderlo de vista, por si las moscas.

—No tengo mucho de comer, pero puedo darte algo.

—Te lo agradecería —fue todo lo cortés que pudo.

Ben estaba sintiendo cosas muy fuertes. Puede que fuera más niña que mujer, pero estaba enamorado de ella.

—Siéntate —le indicó la joven, mientras cocinaba algo, lo poco que le quedaba para pasar el día. Pese a ello, Ben se sintió halagado de que lo compartiera con él.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —indagó.

—Quince, o eso creo… He perdido un poco la cuenta… —Ella miró a la pared con las muescas.

—¿Vives sola?

—¿Tú que crees? Ahora estoy esperando a mis padres. No creo que tarden mucho en volver.

A Ben se le detuvo el corazón.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué es de ti? ¿Estás solo también?

"Ya no". Pensó Ben.

—En este viaje sí. He venido a buscar unas piezas para mi nave; el Halcón Milenario.

Rey abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Es la nave de Han Solo! —Le brillaron los ojos.

—Es mi padre.

—¿De verdad todo lo que cuenta de él es cierto?

—Supongo que sí… Para bien o para mal.

—¿Y tú también eres contrabandista?

—No, yo no lo soy. Soy… Un Jedi, como mi tío Luke Skywalker.

Rey había oído hablar de todos ellos y se la veía alucinada.

—Um… No me estarás engañando.

—No, mira…

Ben atrajo un plato hacia él con la Fuerza. Sencillo pero efectivo.

—¡Me encantaría poder hacerlo!

—Estoy seguro de que harás cosas más increíbles en unos años.

Rey enrojeció al mirarlo, pues Ben la miró a su vez, ensimismado.

—Solo soy una chatarrera… que está sola. Toda la vida… sola.

En aquellos momentos, junto a ella en su pequeño hogar, se sintió miserable. Su propia soledad era un espejismo al lado de la de la chica.

Él tuvo dos padres que, aunque no le dieron el cariño necesario cuando lo necesitó, estuvieron siempre presentes y vivos. No le faltó un hogar, ni una cama mullida. Mucho menos comida y atenciones médicas. Aunque fuese un incomprendido, la tremenda soledad de Rey le hizo ver que tuvo cuanto quiso, y que muchas veces lo rechazó por puro egocentrismo.

El príncipe y la chatarrera, allí sentados desayunando juntos.

—Estoy más que seguro de que, en unos años, dejarás de estarlo.

—¿Ves este peinado? Lo llevo siempre, para que mis padres me reconozcan cuando vuelvan.

—A veces la familia no es la que nos toca, sino la que creamos nosotros mismos. Lazos de amistad y amor, creando la nuestra propia.

—Solo soy una chica sola. No creo que tenga pronto mi propia familia y amigos.

—Cualquier hombre, con dos dedos de frente, se fijaría en ti.

Rey se levantó, nerviosa y recogió los platos para dejarlos en la pila.

—¿Te llevo a Niima?

—Me gustaría acompañarte durante todo el día antes de que me lleves.

—Bueno… —balbuceó—. Pero mi día a día es un completo aburrimiento: buscar piezas, seleccionarlas, arreglarlas, llevarlas allí y malvenderlas para poder sobrevivir.

—Puedo ayudarte. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte que me hayas acogido en tu hogar y ofrecido tus escasos víveres.

Rey sonrió de oreja a oreja y Ben se sintió morir.

Aquella era su mujer, más joven, pero su mujer.

Pasaron el día buscando chatarra. Ben la ayudó, a través de la Fuerza, para alcanzar piezas imposibles de recoger de forma normal.

El día terminó con un cargamento que le podría reportar a Rey muchos beneficios y más seguridad durante un tiempo.

Empezó a ponerse el sol y bajaron las temperaturas. Ben volvió a ponerse la chaqueta y la capa.

—Muchas gracias —Rey lo asió de las manos, con atrevimiento.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Rey.

—Lo mismo digo… Oye… ¿cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

—Es una larga historia. Pero la llevo con mucho orgullo, porque quien me la hizo es importante para mí.

Rey se quedó confusa.

Antes de llevarlo a Niima, Rey marcó otra muesca en la pared, pero la rodeó con un óvalo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Hoy es un día importante.

Ben enrojeció al comprender su significado. No había ninguna otra muesca así marcada.

Se subieron en el deslizador, que renqueó un poco al principio.

—Es por tu peso, Ben. Eres muy grande. Pero llegaremos.

El vehículo se deslizó por encima de las dunas y salinas, en dirección a Niima.

Dio algunos tumbos y Ben tuvo que agarrase a la estrecha cintura de Rey. La sintió temblar cuando la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó.

—Sí… —gimió ella. Pero Ben supo de inmediato que no era cierto, que temblaba por el estrecho contacto.

Para desgracia de ambos, llegaron a destino.

Ella pareció a punto de echarse a llorar.

Ben se acercó a su mejilla y la besó, susurrándole al oído:

—Eres fuerte, posees la Fuerza, eres especial.

Ella le miró, sonrojada, tal vez esperando algo más.

Ben quiso poder besarla en los labios, tal y como ella parecía desear, pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

—Volveremos a vernos, Rey.

Ben observó a la joven desaparecer en su deslizador.

Volvió a las dunas y se apoyó en una roca, para dormir, no sin antes observar la inmensidad de la Galaxia en el cielo nocturno y cuajado de estrellas.

Al despertar sintió el calor de una hoguera frente a él. Fue agradable, pues hacía una humedad fría.

Ya no se hallaba en Jakku, y delante de él estaba sentada la Rey adulta. Llevaba el cabello suelto y se tapaba con una manta, aunque sus delicados hombros estaban al descubierto.

Observó el entorno: una casita del poblado Jedi, ubicada en Ahch-To.

La primera vez no pudo ver el entorno, pero en aquel momento estaba realmente allí con Rey.

Esta le tendió su mano. Se quitó el guante y la acercó para tocar las yemas de sus dedos.

Fue electrizante, como la primera vez.

Se inclinaron ambos, lentamente, el uno hacia el otro, mirándose.

Ben quiso hablar, pero fue incapaz. Sintió que hacerlo estropearía el íntimo momento. Sin embargo, se acercó mucho más a ella y la cogió de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, apretándolos para darle a entender lo que sentía por ella.

Rey respiró con agitación y también se le acercó más.

—Te he esperado mucho tiempo, Ben… —Rey rompió el silencio.

—Lo sé… Perdóname por tardar…

—¿Por qué te convertiste en Kylo Ren?

—Porque me sentía solo…

—Me podías haber venido a buscar a Jakku. Pero me obligaste a hacerte aquello en la cara…

—Te dije que estaba orgulloso de mi cicatriz.

—No lo entiendo…

—Esto es tu sueño, Rey, yo solo estoy dentro de él…

—¿Mi sueño?

Rey pareció no entender.

Luke apareció de pronto y los interrumpió, furibundo.

Pero sus manos no se soltaron, solo que ya no estaban en Ahch-To, sino en la Supremacía.

Snoke yacía partido en dos bajo su trono, y los Pretorianos muertos por toda la sala.

Ella había cogido su mano con fuerza y lo miraba.

—Elijo estar contigo —dijo ella—. Aunque sea en el Lado Oscuro. Aunque seas Kylo Ren…

—¡No! —Ben le apartó la mano y le tendió el arma láser que tenía en la otra—. Esta espada te pertenece, cógela y vete. ¡Ve hacia el lado luminoso de la Fuerza!

—¡He elegido!

—Y yo no te lo permitiré. Debes irte, lejos de mí. ¡Ahora!

Rey sollozó con amargura y cogió la empuñadura del arma, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Ben la asió del rostro y se unieron en un beso entre tierno y apasionado.

—Te dije que no eras nadie, que solo lo eras para mí… Pero no es así. Lo eres todo, para todos. Eres la Fuerza, la Oscura y la Luminosa. Y debes volver.

Rey reculó sin dejar de mirarlo, y asintió.

—Vete, ahora… chatarrera.

Ella corrió lejos.

Ben cerró los ojos y las lágrimas le cayeron por el rostro.

Una enorme explosión le rodeó. Primero llegó la Luz y luego la Oscuridad.


	36. Chapter 36

La última esperanza

Capítulo 36

Rey caminó por la isla principal de Ach-to, rodeada de pequeños porgs que no pararon de graznar en rededor.

Se dirigió hacia el más antiguo de los Templos Jedi, aunque estaba destruido. En su saco portaba los antiguos libros. Estos ya nada podían enseñarle.

Los dejó en su interior, junto a lo que fue un pequeño altar. Recodó de memoria el código Jedi.

 _No existe emoción, sólo existe paz._

 _No existe ignorancia, sólo existe conocimiento._

 _No existe pasión, sólo existe serenidad._

 _No existe caos, sólo existe armonía._

 _No existe muerte, sólo existe la Fuerza._

Luego recitó en un susurro el código Sith.

 _La paz es una mentira, solo hay pasión.  
_ _Con la pasión, obtengo fuerza.  
Con la fuerza, obtengo poder.  
Con el poder, obtengo victoria.  
Con la victoria, mis cadenas se rompen.  
La Fuerza me liberará._

Ella ya no era una Jedi, si es que alguna vez lo fue, pero tampoco abrazaba el Lado Oscuro. No después de que le quitara a su hijo y fuera la consecuencia de perder a quien más amaba del mundo y a sus amigos.

Estaba sola de nuevo y tenía que renunciar a la Fuerza, como hizo en una ocasión Luke Skywalker. En el mismo lugar. Solo cambió Jakku por Ach-to para pasar el resto de su existencia solitaria.

Caminó hacia la casita de Luke y entró, encendiendo el fuego de la chimenea para no pasar frío.

Hizo una cuarta muesca en la vieja piedra de la pared.

Antes de despertar en el Crucero de Lando, tras haberse desmayado, soñó con Ben. Le recordó alto y oscuro siendo muy niña. Se enamoró de él en su adolescencia. Se reencontraron y unieron sus manos en aquella misma isla. Finalmente, él la correspondió en el Supremacía, obligándola a alejarse para siempre.

Y no lo volvió a ver.

El Halcón Milenario desapareció de la Galaxia, probablemente destruido por la honda expansiva de Arkanis al estallar.

Poe, Shyla, Finn, Chewbacca y Ben murieron entonces.

Su mundo se desmoronó al saberlo, matándola por dentro. No solo había perdido a su futura descendencia, sino también a su esposo y amigos.

La Resistencia le dio un golpe mortal a la Primera Orden. Un gran paso para restablecer el mandato en la Galaxia, pero no para ella. A ella no le importaba ya en absoluto lo que sucediera.

Le dijo adiós a Lando y a Rose, que también estaba derrumbada, y partió a Ach-to. Para no volver, nunca.

No le quedaron lágrimas que derramar, mientras observaba el fuego crepitando.

Buscó en el saco la espada de Ben, que apretó con fuerza. Al otro lado de su cuerpo estaba la lanza láser.

Jamás volverían a ser utilizadas. Las tiraría al lago de la cueva al día siguiente.

Adiós a la luz, adiós a la oscuridad.

Durmió muy poco, despertando enseguida al despuntar el alba.

Se puso la capa y se fue a la cueva marina, para dejarse absorber por el agujero oscuro y húmedo.

Cayó hasta la laguna y emergió. Se impulsó para salir, totalmente mojada, chorreando.

Se quitó la capa, cogió las dos armas y caminó hasta el espejo. Las dejó en el suelo y tocó con las manos la superficie. La Fuerza la llevó de nuevo a aquel extraño lugar, donde se veía ella por delante y detrás.

Observó que otra figura se iba acercando, imagen tras imagen, hasta hacerse nítida y colocarse a su espalda.

La miró asombrada; eran Ben. Este la estrechó alrededor de los brazos y hundió su rostro en el cuello.

—Perdóname, Rey, por dejarte sola de nuevo —habló.

La joven cerró los ojos sin dejar de sentir su presencia, su piel, sus besos en la mejilla.

La Fuerza se comportó con ella de forma cruel, enseñándole a alguien que no volvería.

—¡No! —chilló con frustración.

Ben desapareció y ella salió de aquel lugar. Cayó de nalgas, clavándose la dura piedra en la espalda.

Unos brazos la levantaron de pronto y le dieron la vuelta.

—Rey… Perdóname por dejarse sola de nuevo.

Esta no pudo articular palabra al principio.

—¿Eres un Fantasma de la Fuerza?

—No, soy yo de verdad…

—¡Ben! —exclamó, colgándose de su cuello. Este la rodeó por la cintura, levantándola del suelo. También estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.

Se besaron con extrema pasión, de forma voraz, quitándose la ropa el uno al otro.

El frío no les importó, tan solo estar juntos, yacer juntos como si aquella fuese su última oportunidad.

El hombre la asió por las caderas, poniéndose de rodillas, y la penetró.

Rey lo sujetó por el rostro, lo agarró del cabello mojado para que no se le escapara, mientras Ben besaba sus pechos fríos y húmedos.

Él hundió los dedos en su carne, en sus nalgas, en su espalda curvada.

—Te amo —susurró ella, entre gemidos de placer.

—Y yo, mi chatarrera preciosa.

No dijeron nada más, solo se abrazaron dejándose llevar por el placer mutuo hasta alcanzar el éxtasis.

Ambos caminaron de vuelta al poblado, cogidos de la mano. Rey estornudó varias veces y Ben rio.

—¿Están todos?

—Sí, se empeñaron en venir. Pero les dije que quería intimidad contigo primero. Que me dejaran buscarte, que nos dieran tiempo juntos.

—Tengo ganas de verlos —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Toda aquella tristeza y peso inmensos desaparecieron de un plumazo.

El Halcón Milenario se divisó más abajo, en la explanada donde estuvo posado cuando fue a ver a Luke.

Un montón de porgs se echaron sobre ellos, como si salieran espantados.

Los bramidos de Chewbacca fueron la explicación. El enorme wookiee los abrazó a ambos, rodeándolos con sus largas y peludas extremidades.

—¡No puedo respirar! —se quejó Rey.

—¡Rey! —Finn, seguido de Rose, subió la colina con la lengua fuera.

La joven salió a su encuentro, llorando al verlos bien.

Dos figuras caminaron juntas en la lejanía.

—Me extraña que hayas querido venir, Shyla…

—Puedes llamarme Shyri.

—¿En qué quedamos? —se quejó Poe.

Ella no dijo nada, solo caminó a su vera.

—Supongo que no es fácil para ti ver a Ben con Rey —se sinceró el piloto.

La mujer se detuvo y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Lo agarró de la camisa y lo besó largamente. Poe la sujetó por el rostro y le devolvió el beso, ansioso. Sus labios se separaron y ambos antagonistas se miraron a los ojos.

—Eres idiota, Poe.

Se separó de él y siguió caminando colina arriba.

—Pero… ¿eso qué significa? ¡Shyri!

Corrió tras ella, que no le hizo caso.

BB8 y BB9-E se quedaron en silencio, petrificados. Luego se miraron el uno al otro y comentaron algo en binario.

Rodaron tras sus amos, sin pelearse, cogiéndose de sus manitas mecánicas.

La noche la pasaron alrededor del fuego, contándole a Rey lo sucedido jornadas antes.

—Los hiper propulsores no cargaban con suficiente rapidez. Gracias a los droides conseguimos salir —explicó Finn.

—Manipularon la nave rápidamente y, justo un segundo antes de que nos arrasara la honda expansiva, cogimos velocidad —siguió Poe.

—Pero aparecimos en cualquier parte, de ningún lugar.

Chewie se quejó ante aquella apreciación de Ben.

—Perdona, pero has de reconocer que fueron las primeras coordenadas que te salieron.

El wookiee gruñó.

—Vale, tienes razón. No había tiempo… El caso —volvió a hablarle a su esposa—, es que nos costó ubicar dónde habíamos acabado. Cuando por fin lo supimos, de nuevo nos fallaron los hiper propulsores. ¡Menuda chatarra ese cascajo de mi padre!

—Entonces, has pilotado el Halcón… —Rey lo miró con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

—Sí, lo he pilotado.

—Han estaría orgulloso de ti.

Ben tragó saliva y bajó la mirada.

Nadie dijo palabra.

—He hecho cosas terribles en mi vida… La peor, de la que más me arrepiento, es la de haber matado a mi padre… De hecho, me avergüenza llevar su apellido porque no me lo merezco.

—Creo que has pagado por ello lo suficiente —dijo Finn—. Ya no podría volver a llamarte monstruo.

Ben dejó rodar por su rostro lágrimas de alivio. La mano de Rey sujetó las suyas.

—Cuando conseguimos llegar a D'Qar ya no estabas, Rey —continuó Poe—. Lando nos dijo que te hallabas aquí. Todos nos dieron por muertos, es normal que tú también lo pensaras.

—¿Por qué no te conectaste conmigo a través de la Fuerza? —le preguntó la joven a Ben.

—Porque habías renunciado a ella…

—Es cierto…

—¡Pero ya estamos aquí! —Rose abrazó a su amiga con sumo cariño—. No estarás sola nunca más.

Rey suspiró con alivio y cerró los ojos sin dejar de tocar a Ben.

Finn y Rose ocuparon una de las chozas, mientras Chewbacca volvió al Halcón. Por su parte, Shyla se dirigió a otra y, cuando Poe la siguió, BB9-E se interpuso en su camino sacando su bracito mecánico en señal de protección.

—Oh, venga ya…

—BB9-E, puedes dejarle.

El hombre puso una de sus sonrisas de suficiencia, y se adentró en la casita.

BB9-E se quejó largo rato, en desacuerdo con su ama. El otro droide se quedó con él, dándole la razón.

En el estrecho catre, Ben rodeó a Rey, observándola ensimismado, tocando con sus dedos cada forma de su rostro.

Ella lo imitó, pasándole el cabello por detrás de la oreja.

—Me da vergüenza…

—Lo sé —dijo acariciando sus sensuales labios primero y el vello facial después—. Te está creciendo mucho la barba. Me gusta.

Un beso lento y profundo acalló las palabras de Rey. Esta no pudo sentirse más feliz de haberlo recuperado.

La mano aún herida de Ben se posó en el vientre de su esposa.

—Me siento culpable —musitó ella.

—No tenía que ser, Rey. No te tortures.

—¿Y si vuelve a pasarme? ¿Y si el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza me llama de nuevo?

—Eso jamás sucederá. No lo permitiré.

—¿Y si te llama a ti?

—Nunca pertenecí del todo a ese lado, y nunca fui del luminoso. No pienso volver a basar mi vida en lo que se espera de mí, ni haré caso a nadie más. Ya he elegido mi camino en la Fuerza. Y es junto a ti.

Rey lo asió con delicadeza del rostro y lo besó. Se entrelazaron sus cuerpos en un estrecho y largo abrazo que duró toda la noche.

Otro nuevo amanecer se dio en Ach-to. Todos dormían aún, menos Rey y Ben, que anduvieron hacia un acantilado, cada uno con su arma láser.

—Le digo adiós al Lado Oscuro. Kylo Ren ha muerto.

Ben lanzó con fuerza la espada, que se perdió entre las rocas y el oleaje.

—Le digo adiós al cristal Kyber que está dentro de la lanza. Se acabó que el linaje de los Skywalker lo herede.

La lanza también de precipitó por la recta pared, desapareciendo en el bravío mar.

Se cogieron de la mano y observaron cómo los dos soles subieron poco a poco, sintiéndose en paz, como Luke cuando los vio ponerse antes de desaparecer.

Varios fantasmas de la Fuerza los observaron.

Obi Wan Kenobi miró a su aprendiz, Anakin, que observó a sus hijos; Leia y Luke, que a su vez miraron a Ben y a Rey con una sonrisa en los labios.

Yoda, un poco más lejos, dijo unas últimas y sabias palabras antes de desaparecer, junto al resto:

—El código Jedi Gris es. Una nueva era comenzará. Abrazado ya la han.

 _La paz y la pasión me dan fortaleza._

 _La fortaleza y el conocimiento me dan poder._

 _El poder y la serenidad me dan armonía._

 _Con la armonía, obtengo victoria._

 _Con su Balance, la Fuerza me liberará._

La última esperanza

Nota de la Autora

He escrito esta historia en un momento malo de mi vida. Me ha ayudado a seguir adelante y tener una ilusión cada día. No solo por escribir, sino también por vuestras lecturas, votos y comentarios. Lo he pasado francamente bien.

Os contaré que mi primer amor platónico fue Luke Skywalker. No tendría yo más de 6 añitos allá a mediados de los años 80. Star Wars me dejó alucinada ya siendo pequeña. Obviamente he visto todos los episodios de la saga Skywalker.

Nunca he sido una experta, pero sí una fan, por lo que escribí esta historia con cariño y respeto, sin otro propósito que divertirme y compartirla con otros fans.

Para seguir el Canon he buscado mucha información, también he usado la Leyendas (al fin y al cabo es un fan fic). Si me preguntáis cómo he desarrollado la historia hasta llegar hasta aquí, ha sido a la marcha. Sí, sí, a la marcha. O sea, que no tenía idea de cómo iba a desarrollarse y mucho menos terminar cuando la empecé. Leer datos de Canon me dieron ideas que apliqué a posteriori, entrelazándolas. Lo demás lo han hecho los propios personajes, jajaja.

No soy nueva escribiendo, no soy la mejor ni lo pretendo, pero pongo todo mi entusiasmo en ello.

Si la historia os ha gustado lo suficiente, compartidla, recomendadla, votadla… Ayudadme a que la pueda compartir con muchas más personas.

Si queréis seguir leyendo otra historia REYLO, buscad Amor entre radares en mi perfil.

Si os apetece leer otros fics míos, tenéis:

-Prejuicio y Orgullo.

-Cómo has cambiado mi mundo (Labyrinth), coescrito con mi amiga Nut.

Si os atrevéis con mis originales:

Temática yaoi:

-Ángeles y Vampiros (Vampiros)

-Razas (Fantasía épica) * Mi favorita.

-Susurro de besos (temática realista)

-No te escondas (temática realista)

Otros:

-La Flor del Mal (juvenil de fantasía y viajes temporales)

-Confesiones (romántica adulta heterosexual).

¡GRACIAS Y HASTA PRONTO!

Laura Isabel Bartolomé Carpena

Alias Isavella Carpe


End file.
